The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
by XFangHeartX
Summary: Based off the latest video game. My very FIRST Zelda fic. Read and review, no flames or hate. May contain some slight LinkXZelda. SPOILERS INSIDE!
1. Link Awakens

The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild

* * *

WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD!

* * *

The Legend of Zelda (C) Nintendo

* * *

Summary- When Link awakens from a century-long slumber, he has no memory of what happened, and the Kingdom of Hyrule has become reclaimed by nature itself. Left with nothing but a strange tablet called a Sheikah Slate, accompanied by a strange wolf, and guided by a peculiar yet familiar voice, Link must journey through the wilds of Hyrule to prepare for the battle against the monstrous entity known as the Calamity Ganon and restore the kingdom.

* * *

 **Ch. 1- Link Awakens**

* * *

There was an endless black void, silent and still as the night...no voices...no sounds...not even a breath was to be heard...but then...it happens.

Something murmured in his ears, almost echoing as a light slowly appears, cracking through the darkness, and the voice soon called out again.

"...en...ur...es..."

The light grew brighter, but as soon as it seemed to appear, it also seemed to fade all too soon...and yet...he could make out some sort of image as he blinked his heavy eyelids. He could hear...water, for some reason, gurgling in his ears. In fact, it felt like they were full of water. As he blinked his still tired eyes, he found himself staring at dots of pulsating, blue lights.

"Open your eyes..." the voice called out to him, once more. "Open your eyes..."

This voice...so soothing, so warm...where did it come from? Why was it calling it to him? And more importantly...why did it feel like he heard it from somewhere before?

"Wake up, Link..."

Link...one thing he knew, that was definitely his name...but still, everything seemed so fuzzy. Why was it that out of all things, he could only remember his name? He groaned and let out a sigh, his breath suddenly returning to him. His chest felt incredibly heavy. In fact, his whole body felt like something was weighing it down, and it almost felt like he had forgotten how to even move. He took a moment, but then he grunted as he slowly sat up, his joints popping uncomfortably, and found that he was wearing nothing but a pair of dark blue shorts.

Maybe he felt that he was too hot while he was sleeping and took off his clothes? Whatever clothes he had, anyway...

Looking from side-to-side, Link's body beginning to feel a little more loose and his vision becoming more clear, he found that he was in some sort of chamber. He moaned as he pulled himself out of his resting spot, water dripping from his skin, hair, and shorts, and his bare feet clapping against the cold floor. As he took another look around, he spotted some sort of pedestal with the same blue lights that glowed on his body as he awoke. He didn't know why, but he felt compelled to approach it, as if it held the answers he sought. As he neared the pedestal, the lights flashed, and something emerged from it. It was some sort of object, rectangular in shape, with orange glowing runes on it, and in the center was some sort of design that looked like an eyeball with a tear falling from it.

"That is a Sheikah Slate," the voice from before stated. "Take it. It will help guide you after your long slumber."

Long slumber? No wonder he woke up feeling so stiff and heavy. Hesitantly, Link took the object into his hand and held it in front of his eyes. As he turned it around...something seemed to light up...almost like some sort of screen. It felt...warm, and it seemed to make him smile. It almost felt familiar to him.

That's when stone wall in front of him seemed to open up, revealing a new corridor in front of him. Confused, but also instinctive, Link entered the hall, and to his surprise, he saw two chests sitting before him, both unlocked. A bit wary, he opened the chest on the right, then jumped back a bit, as if expecting a trap, but when nothing happened, he decided it must've been safe, so he took a look inside and he found an old, tattered shirt with a satchel, the sleeves only reaching up to the elbows. Still, it seemed to be just his size. That's when he looked over to chest and opened that up as well, and he found an old pair of trousers with brown boots inside.

Despite waking up in this sort of situation, Link could only smile at his luck. How fortunate to have clothing. Worn and tattered clothing, yes, but clothing nonetheless. Carefully, Link got dressed in his newfound attire, being careful not to tear the fabric. As soon as he was dressed, he strapped the Sheikah Slate to a strap on his hip, he looked around, wondering what to do next. It didn't seem like he could go much further...but that's when he found yet another pedestal, just like the one he had seen before.

"Hold the Sheikah Slate up to the pedestal," the voice told him. "That will show you the way."

Link blinked at the Sheikah Slate before he took it from his hip and held it up to the pedestal as the voice had instructed, which caused the pedestal's lights to turn from orange to blue.

"Sheikah Slate confirmed."

Soon after, the same symbol on the Sheikah Slate appeared on the stone wall, which was covered in runes, and following this, the whole room shook for a moment before the wall opened up, allowing rays of light to come shining in. Link approached the doorway, momentarily shielding his eyes from the light, and once he let them adjust, he opened them wide.

"Link," the voice called to him, again. "You are the light...OUR light...that must shine upon Hyrule once again!"

Hyrule...that name...so familiar, and yet he couldn't understand why. At least he now knew where he was, so that was a start.

"Now go..."

Nodding his head, Link walked up the stairs...and as he did, he could feel the gentle wind blow...almost pulling him towards the outside. He quickened his pace, going from a brisk to a quick sprint, climbing up a ledge before running up another flight of stairs. Soon, instead of the sound of the soles of his boot meeting with stone...it felt the slight crunching of green grass. The wind blew once again, stronger than before, fluttering his hair, causing him to to smile at the feeling of the breeze. It was almost as if it were welcoming him. However, he felt that he had to see more. He ran to the edge of a cliff...and he gasped at the sight that laid before his eyes: a vast landscape of forests. Trees as far as the eye could see, and beyond that was a vast, grassy plain, as well a volcano with plumes of smokes billowing from its mouth, and...a shadowy structure of some sort.

Aside from that...it was certainly breathtaking. So this was Hyrule. Something told Link that he had a lot of looking around to do...and he had to start somewhere. Before he could, though, he seemed to sense that someone was watching him. He turned around, only to see a strange figure, staring right at him, momentarily, before he turned and walked away.

Curiosity overcoming his caution, Link soon followed after the stranger. One question was answered...but now, many more had been raised.  
 **  
To Be Continued...**

* * *

Well, here it is. I wanted to wait until I got the game itself, but I just couldn't help it. Still I hope you enjoy my first Zelda fic.

Review, please!


	2. Strange Encounters

**Ch. 2- Strange Encounters**

* * *

The Legend of Zelda (C) Nintendo

* * *

(WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD!)

* * *

Link quietly followed after the stranger, who was quite a distance from him, walking towards an open fire that sat under a cliff. To make his footsteps softer, he had crouched down and practically crawling like a dog. He didn't know why, though. He just did it on instinct. Then again, he didn't even know if this stranger was friend or foe, so it was best to be cautious.

As soon as Link reached the rock wall, he quickly got up and hid, his back pressed against the stone. Then, he peeked around the corner...only to find that the mysterious stranger was gone, leaving his campfire unattended, and right over it, skewered on a tree branch, was a baked apple. Upon seeing the fruit and smelling its sweetness, Link felt his stomach start to growl, causing him to put his hand to it and rub it. Come to think of it, since he had been in that "long slumber" that the voice from earlier had told him, then no wonder he was so hungry. Taking another peek around the corner, Link still saw no sign of the stranger...and that baked apple sure looked tempting.

He then shook his head as he went back into hiding. He couldn't just take somebody else's food. The stranger probably needed it more than he did. Maybe he could find some other food somewhere else.

As he was about to walk away, Link's stomach gave another uncomfortable roar, causing him to wince at the aching feeling it brought. He then glanced back at the apple over the open flame and, after taking one more look around for the unknown figure, Link approached the apple, carefully pulled from the skewer, took in one big sniff to take in its delicious scent, sat down cross-legged on the ground, and then opened his mouth to take one big bite...but then...

"Ahem!"

Busted.

Link froze as he glanced up, only to met with an elderly looking man with steely, amber eyes, a long, gray beard, and wearing a dark red hooded cloak, and in his hand was a cane with a metal oil lantern hanging from the handle.

"I BEG YOUR PARDON!" the old man boomed, causing Link to stare up at him nervously. "I do believe that is MY baked apple! You can't just taking whatever you please!"

Link, startled, only glanced back and forth between the hooded elder and the apple in his hands before looking back up with a bit of a guilt, due to letting his hunger get the better of him. He then held the apple up to the old man, as if to offer it back...but then, the stranger snickered before he burst into laughter, to Link's confusion.

"Forgive me," he told Link. "I could not resist pulling your leg."

Link opened his mouth to argue, only for his stomach to make another urging growl, causing him to put his arm around his abdomen in attempt to at least muffle the sound.

"I see," the elderly man said. "Hungry, are you? In that case, I can't say I blame you. Please, help yourself. An apple and an open flame make for a successful treat!"

Feeling a bit less wary and a bit better about his earlier action, Link smiled before he hastily devoured the apple, which had become soft and mushy from the heat of the fire. Maybe it wasn't enough to fill up his stomach, completely, but it should keep him satisfied for a little while. He moaned, savoring the sweet taste of the baked fruit before he swallowed and sighed happily, which caused the old man to give an amused chuckle as he sat with the young man.

"Well met, young man," he greeted. "It's rather unusual to see another soul in these parts."

Link blinked at the elder before he tilted his head in a perplexed manner, as if to ask who he was.

"Who, me?" the hooded stranger asked. "Hmph! I'll spare you my life's story. I'm just an old fool who has lived here, alone, for quite some time, now. What brings a bright-eyed like you to a place like this?"

Link only gestured around himself, as if asking where "this place" was.

"Answering a question with a question," said the old stranger. "That is fair enough. As I cannot imagine our meeting to be a simple coincidence...I shall tell you. This is the Great Plateau. According to legend, this is the birthplace of the entire kingdom of Hyrule." He then stood up, turned around, pointed his cane to something out in the distance. Link stood up and walked up beside the elderly stranger, following his gaze until his eyes fell upon a gigantic building, crumbling and dilapidated. It almost looked like some sort of temple.

"That temple there," the old man said. "Long ago, it was the site of many sacred ceremonies. "Ever since the decline of the kingdom, 100 years ago, it has sat abandoned, in a state of decay...yet another forgotten entity...a mere ghost of its former self..."

Link noticed how the old traveler seemed to trail off, sounding somber and distant, but the elder simply shook his head and turned to glance at the young man.

"I shall be here for some time," he said. "Please let me know if I may be of service."

Link nodded his head before he prepared to go off to the temple, but then...

"Wait!" the old man called, causing Link to turn and glance back at him. "It's dangerous to go alone. Take this."

He then held out a torch to Link, who blinked in confusion.

"It's no sword," said the stranger, "but it should help you in the long run. Since 100 years have passed since Hyrule's fall, and you might have an unfortunate run-in with some vicious creatures. Tread with caution."

Link gasped silently before he nodded his head with a serious expression, then took the torch, strapped to his back, and walked off towards the temple. The grass rustled and crunched under his boots. He walked around, his azure eyes glancing around and his pointed ears pricked for any sound. So far, all he heard was the sound of the wind rustling the leaves in the trees and the grass on the ground, the sound of tiny little squirrel paws, scurrying about, and the twittering of birds.

Then, just as he was about halfway towards the temple...or whatever was left, there was a peculiar sound that caught his ears. It sounded like a pig snorting, only a bit more...demonic. Looking around, Link gasped silently as he spotted what made the sound: some sort of imp-like creature with red skin, a horn in the middle of its forehead, and beady blue eyes, holding a large, wooden club in its three-fingered hand...and it had nothing but a loin cloth on.

Upon slinking out of the shadows, the creature let out a screech as it charged at Link, who gasped before he brandished the torch he had been given. Then, he reeled back, not to run, but as if he were preparing. Just as the creature got close, **WHAM!** He swung the torch with a single stroke of his arm, hitting the monster in the jaw and sending it stumbling it back. It shook its head before growling at Link, who poised himself to strike, once again. He didn't know why, but...holding this torch and taking this stance...it seemed so familiar to him.

As the imp charged at Link, he swung the torch again, this time landing a blow on the monster's ribs, then made a stabbing motion, landing a direct hit to the chest, causing the creature to cry out in pain as it crumpled to the ground...and then, **POOF!** It exploded into a cloud of purplish-black smoke, and left behind what looked like a tooth, a horn, and...what looked liked a purple liver...and it was still pulsating. Slightly disgusted, but still curious, Link knelt down and gathered the objects in his arms.

Bokoblin Horn, Fang, and Guts...Bokoblin...somehow, that name rang in his head like a bell.

Shrugging it off, Link stored the monster parts in his satchel before he headed for the temple ruins. As he neared its walls, his ears picked up another sound...but it was not the growl of a Bokoblin, this time.

"...ink...Link...Link!"

Link gasped silently. It was that voice again...but where was it coming from?

"Head for the point marked on the map in your Sheikah Slate," the voice echoed in his head, causing Link to glance at his Sheikah Slate. He held it up, looking down at its screen. The eye insignia swirled around for a moment before it changed, revealing some sort of map...but he couldn't exactly make out the location. He did notice one thing, though: a little yellow dot, and an arrow pointing to it. It seemed that the arrow was pinpointing his Link's own location, while the dot was the destination the voice instructed him to go. It didn't seem too far away, so it looked like he could walk from there.

Putting his Sheikah Slate away, Link went off to do just that. As he did, though, he could hear the familiar sound of Bokoblins grunting somewhere behind the stone walls of the ruins...and they were close.

Turning around, Link gasped as he saw two Bokoblins, creeping around the corners of the walls. They growled before they charged at him, causing him to whip out his torch, once more. One Bokoblin lunged, screeching as it tried to strike the young man down with its club, but Link countered by slamming it in the skull with his torch with a downward swing, then swinging to the left, then right, effectively defeating the Bokoblin. However, the other one still remained, and this one had not just a club, but a crudely made shield carved from tree bark. It didn't look very strong, but the Bokoblin didn't seem to care as long as it had some way of defending itself while attacking Link.

Maybe...

Throwing caution to the wind, Link charged and then swung his torch at the creature...but it snapped in half against its shield, causing him to gasp as he realized he was now defenseless...or was he? He glanced back and saw that the Bokoblin he had vanquished earlier had left its club behind. There was only a short window before its companion could strike. Not wasting another second, Link ran for the club while the other Bokoblin gave chase after him. Doing a somersault, Link grabbed the club before turning to face his opponent, his eyes locked on the Bokoblin's eyes. Then, the imp lunged, arms spread out as it let out a screech, only for Link to swing the club and strike the Bokoblin right in the face, causing it to fall right on its back, dropping its shield and club in the process. Knowing that it had moment to recover, Link rushed the creature and began to lay a wallop on it, just as it was beginning to get back up. Before too long, it was over.

Link panted heavily as the adrenaline subsided. He just couldn't explain it, but it almost felt as though he had fought these creatures before...no...more like some subconscious muscle memory had caused him to act in defense, whether he had encountered these monsters before or not.

Dismissing the thought, Link decided it was best not to worry about it, for now, and instead head to the location which the Sheikah Slate had marked. If anything, maybe wherever he was going could explain why he couldn't remember anything. After collecting the Bokoblin Horns and Fangs, even taking the crudely-made shield for good measure, and making his way out of the maze of stone walls, he paused as he spotted something in the ground: some kind of large...statue, maybe? It had these long, metallic legs, covered in rust and moss, and it had this urn-like shape. As Link stared at it...something seemed to flash before his eyes. It was the same kind of statue, only now, it was not rusted and moss-ridden. It had 8 long legs with a claw on each end, strange-looking runes that glowed a menacing red light, and a single blue eye right in its center, glowering down at him as it began to glow. As soon as the image appeared...it vanished, causing Link to gasp and hold his head for a moment, as if he were in pain...but then he sighed when the feeling subsided, and he looked up at the strange...well, whatever it was. He stared at it for a moment before he decided that maybe it didn't mean anything and it was best to leave it be, for now.

With that, he trekked on, heading for...wherever it was he needed to go. He decided it would probably be faster if he changed up his pace a little, so he broke into a run. As he did, though, he heard the sound of more familiar screeching, causing him to gasp before he ducked behind a hunk of stone wall. He peeked around the corner and spotted a small camp with two more Bokoblins, dancing and cheering as they hopped around a huge hunk of meat, roasting on a spit over an open flame. Link gasped upon seeing the succulent meat, just oozing with juices, and immediately, his stomach started to growl again. He wasn't too surprised. That baked apple may've been good, but it wasn't very filling. Plus, fighting with those other Bokoblins just made him hungry, again. He needed something to give him protein...and that meat could be just the thing. However, he couldn't fight those two Bokoblins on an empty stomach, and the club he had probably wouldn't last long enough to take care of both of them. That's when he noticed several red barrels with a skull and crossbones on them. Then he looked up at the wall and saw a large boulder.

That seemed to give him an idea.

Link climbed up and over the wall, then, after taking a few moments to rest, he began to push on the boulder. At first, it didn't look like it was going to budge, but then it began to roll towards the edge...then it dropped, smashing the barrels, which exploded from the impact and ended up setting the Bokoblins aflame. However, in doing so...the meat was also destroyed, turned to nothing but ash.

Link gasped in horror upon seeing the food get ruined, but then he sighed as he realized that maybe he should have thought that through just a bit more. So, off he went again, lamenting over the loss of the meat...his stomach lamenting more so than him. As he walked away, he spotted something not too far from him: a cave with some sort of pedestal. In fact, it was exactly like the one found in that strange room he woke up in. Checking the Sheikah Slate, Link realized this is where he was supposed to go before he put it away and ran to the cave. Once he had reached it, he stood before the pedestal, which glowed a gentle, orange light.

"Place the Sheikah Slate in the pedestal."

Link soon unhooked the pedestal from his trousers and placed it in the rectangular slot on the pedestal, the slot sinking down for a bit and giving a flash, causing Link to shield his eyes for a moment before it subsided.

"Sheikah Tower activated. Please watch for falling rocks."

Falling rocks? What did that mean?

Soon after this thought, the ground began to shake and rumble, causing Link to stumble and fall on his back. Soon after...something began to emerge from the ground, the shaking causing several forest animals, such as birds, squirrels, and elk to flee in fright. Even a small group of Bokoblins in a camp seemed to look around in worry.

As the shaking continued...a pair of pricked up ears twitched, and soon after, two blue eyes opened up before something stood up, stretching and letting out a long yawn...revealing a mouthful of fangs. A flat, wide tongue licked at black, shiny lips before four paws began to motion themselves forward, carrying their owner towards a gigantic tower, which rose higher and higher into the air.

In fact, two more towers appeared: one a snowy mountain and one near the volcano. Soon, the rumblings stopped, and the tower flashed a blue light. Link groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head, then stood up and looked around, only to gasp as he realized how high up he was. It didn't take him long to realize what had just happened.

"Distilling local information."

Just then, Link looked up at the large stone hanging over the Sheikah Slate. The stone began to glow blue with strange runes appearing on its surface, heading down towards that same strange insignia...and soon, a tiny droplet appeared at the tip before it dripped off and feel onto the Sheikah Slate, which flashed blue before Link took a closer look and saw that a map had shown on the screen. Well, at least part of a map, anyway. At least now, he got a good lay of the land.

"Regional map extracted."

With that, Link took the Sheikah Slate out of the pedestal and reattached it to his hip, but just as he was about to get ready to leave...

"Remember..."

Link gasped, stopping right in his tracks as he heard that same voice again. Soon after, he turned around and he saw that same mysterious, shadowy structure.

"Try...try to remember," the voice told him as Link went to take a closer look...and he saw that it was some sort of castle. Only...for some reason, there was something strange about it. It had these four pillars around it, all of them glowing with these peculiar, almost foreboding reddish pink lights, while a white light flashed from the castle's center. "You have been asleep for the past 100 years."

Link's mouth went agape and his eyes went wide as he heard those words uttered to him. He felt that he had been sleeping for a long time...but a whole century? How was it even possible?

Before he could even contemplate this information, he felt a tremor, causing him to gasp as he looked towards the tower...something began to emerge from the castle: a shapeless shadow of red and black with glowing yellow eyes...its mouth stretching wide open to make a powerful roar.

"The beast...when the beast regains its true power, this world will face its end."

The shadow growled as it turned...as if it was glaring right at Link, who gaped in horror at the sight.

"Now then...you MUST hurry, Link!"

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

Review, please!


	3. Link Meets the Wolf

**Ch. 3- Link Meets the Wolf**

* * *

The Legend of Zelda (C) Nintendo

* * *

It took a while, but Link finally managed to climb back down to the tower. Still, what he saw was...rather unnerving. That shapeless creature, swirling around the castle...that beast...it sent a chill down his spine...and the voice he heard, calling out to him...it sounded as though whomever it belonged to was in dire need of help. Even more shocking to him, though, was the fact that he had been asleep for an entire century...it was unreal, or at least it felt that way. Yet, despite the outlandishness of what had been conveyed to him...he couldn't help thinking it was true, but why?

"Boy!"

Link gasped before he turned and saw the old man from before...only now, he was gliding towards him using some sort of...kite, maybe?

"My, my," the old man answered as he landed before Link. "It would seem we have quite the enigma here." He then glanced up at the tower. "This tower and others like it have erupted across the land, one after another. It is almost as though...a long-dormant power has awoken quite suddenly." He then looked to Link, who blinked at him in confusion. "If you do not mind me asking...did anything...odd occur while you were atop the tower?"

Link glanced down for a moment before he explained what happened.

"Well, now!" the old man exclaimed. "You heard a voice, you say? And did you happen to recognize this mysterious voice?"

Link didn't answer, causing the old codger to sigh.

"It seems I have some work to do as far as earning your trust goes," he mused. "I suppose that is understandable." He then turned and pointed his cane to the direction of the castle. "I assume you caught the sight of the...atrocity enshrouding the castle."

Link nodded his head in affirmation.

"That," the old man started, "is Calamity Ganon. 100 years ago, that vile entity brought the Kingdom of Hyrule to ruin. It appeared suddenly and destroyed everything in its path. So many innocent lives were lost in its wake. For a century, the very symbol of our kindgom, Hyrule Castle, has managed to contain that evil...but just barely. There, it festers, building its strength for the moment it will unleash its blight upon the land, once again. It would appear that moment...is fast approaching."

Link silently glared, clenching his fists to his sides.

"I must ask you, courageous one," said the old man. "Do you intend to make your way to the castle?"

Link nodded his head at this, causing the old stranger to chuckle.

"I had a feeling you'd say that," he replied. "Here, on this isolated plateau, we are surrounded by steep cliffs with no way down. If you were to jump down...well...no death would be more certain. Or more foolish."

Link gulped nervously at this, suddenly rethinking his earlier answer.

"Of course," the old man interjected, "if you had a paraglider like mine, that would be quite another story."

Link tilted his head in puzzlement, causing the old stranger to chuckle, once more.

"Piqued your interest, have I?" he queried. "Yes, I didn't come soaring down here on my own feathery wings, you know! Worry not. I will happily agree to give you my paraglider...but not for nothing."

Link seemed to purse his lips in an annoyed pout, almost as if to say "Should've seen that coming".

"Let's see now..." the old man muttered, stroking his beard. "How about I trade you for a bit of treasure that slumbers nearby? Come...let me show you something."

Link nodded his head before he began to follow after the old traveler, who walked towards a small hillside. Once they reached the top, the old man pointed towards some sort of structure with glowing orange runes around it, sitting on the grounds of some old ruins.

"Do you see that structure there?" he asked. "The one shining with a strange light? It began glowing the exact moment those towers rose up from the ground. I would think that such a place might house some of treasure, wouldn't you?"

Link only blinked at him before he glanced at the shrine.

"Treasure for a paraglider," the old man mused. "A fair exchange, I believe. Go on, now. Fetch me any treasure you find inside that shrine. I am looking forward to your successful return."

A pause...but then Link turned and walked off, heading for the shrine. As he left, the old man stared after him...only to turn slightly upon hearing footsteps, and he spotted a pair of paws.

"Oh, there you are," said the elderly traveler. "I'm afraid you just missed him. He just left, not too long ago. He is heading for the shrine, searching for a treasure, in exchange for something important on his journey. If you hurry now, you can still catch him."

A brief pause followed...only for the sound of pattering paws to reach the old man's ears, going in the direction in which Link left.

XXX

Perhaps Link was a bit hasty. He had accidentally come across yet another Bokoblin camp on his way to the shrine, and with a lookout surveying the area from a scaffold, holding a bow and arrow, no less, it looked like he had been ill-prepared for this sort of situation, made evident by the fact that he was hiding behind some old crates. He couldn't just climb up and take out the lookout, himself, or else he'd get shot down easily, and the horde would be on him within seconds. Maybe he could lure them and take them out, one at a time.

With that in mind, Link picked up a stone then threw it away into the grass, causing one of the Bokoblins to look up upon hearing the rustling it made. It approached the grass, sniffing with its pig-like snout, seeming unaware that Link was sneaking up from behind him, holding a Boko Club in his hand. Just as he was about to strike, he winced as he felt, as well as heard, a lurching gurgle coming from his stomach, which in turn, caused the Bokoblin to turn to him and let out a screech, alerting its kin to Link's presence. Before too long, Link found himself surrounded, armed with clubs while the lookout trained its bow on him, preparing to shoot.

Link growled before he began to go on the offensive, striking one of the monsters with his own club, but the other two jumped on him, causing him to grunt as he fell to his knees, trying to push them off. He tried to reach for his club, but it was knocked away when the one he attacked kicked it away from him. Link groaned at his own foolhardiness, mentally cursing himself for not thinking things through before he attempted to fight, but just when it seemed that this was going to be the end, something lunged for the Bokoblins and knocked them off of Link, who gasped as he found himself sitting on his bottom in surprise, for he found that what saved him was a large wolf with grayish-green fur, a gray muzzle, legs, and underbelly, and a long man of fur going down the back of its head. What seemed more surprising was that the wolf had some sort of shackle around its left front paw, blue eyes, and even a pair of blue earrings on its ears.

While Link remained stunned, the wolf went on the attack, biting down on the throat of one of the Bokoblins and mangling it open with his fangs before the monster soon went limp and disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving behind a horn and fang. Then, the wolf turned to the other two Bokoblins, who glanced at each other nervously before they turned and fled. However, the wolf growled as he ran after them, quickly catching up before lunging for the imp and sinking his fangs into his shoulder, using his weight to pin it down before he tore open its throat, too, and once he had killed that one, he soon turned on the last one as well, biting on its ankles and dragging it down to the ground before biting on its head, and with one yank, a sickening crack filled the air as the Bokoblin soon fell motionless and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Link gaped in awe at the wolf's incredible speed and physical prowess. So much so, he almost forgot about the Bokoblin archer. He turned around, only to find that it had already been taken care of, for the lookout tower had already been knocked over, and all that remained of the archer was its crudely made bow and a couple of Bokoblin Fangs. Link realized that the wolf must have taken care of that, too. Smiling gratefully, Link reached his hand out to pet the lupine, only to get a growl in response, causing Link to retract his hand.

"Well, now..."

Link gasped as he turned to see the old man, once again.

"Seems to me you found yourself a new companion," he told Link, who turned to look at the wolf, who yawned and scratched at a flea on his neck. "I actually saw him around, for a while, especially around the shrine from which you awoke from. Almost seemed like he was waiting for you."

Link gaped a bit in surprise while the old man chuckled.

"Something tells me that you two might have a role to fulfill," he mused. "For now, maybe you should try and get to know him a little before you continue on to that shrine. I'm sure the treasure can wait."

Link nodded his head before he turned to look at the wolf, who stared at him blankly, and then turned back to face the old man, only to gasp when he found that he was gone. Before he could think about what happened, he heard his stomach growl again, causing him to groan. Fighting those Bokoblins really worked up his appetite, and he had to find something to eat soon, and not just apples this time. At that moment, he saw the wolf briskly trot by him, heading towards the forest, but he stopped and turned to look at Link, as if anticipating, causing Link to realize the wolf wanted him to follow, so he did just that, picking up the Bokoblin's bow and some arrows with him, just in case.

Shrines can wait, but his stomach can't.

The two reached the shade of the trees, the wind gently rustling the leaves in the branches. The wolf sniffed the ground as he walked, and Link realized it was tracking something. As Link took a closer look at the ground, he saw a trail of hoof-prints in the dirt. Judging by the shape and size, it seemed they were tracking a boar, and the tracks seemed fresh. As Link and the wolf kept walking, the latter suddenly crouched down and growled, causing the former to crouch, too, before they began to creep closer, and that's when they spotted a big, fat boar, rooting around in the dirt, searching for grass and nuts to eat. Link beamed at the sight of the boar, and his stomach soon started rumbling again, demanding to be fed. All Link could do to hopefully silence it was rub and shush it, gently. As the boar continued grazing, the wolf growled viciously before he ran out, barking wildly, causing the boar to look up and squeal before turning to run away, but it was too late. The wolf lunged and bit down on the animal's jugular vein, thus landing a clean kill.

Link smiled before he got up and ran to the boar, then picked it up by its legs and carried it off with the wolf following after him.

XXX

Back at the old camp where the Bokoblins once were, Link sat before an open campfire, chomping down on some boar meat, seared to perfection over the flames. The taste of baked apples was fine, but the meat was just so good, and it was much more filling. As he kept eating, he looked over to the wolf, who sat on the ground, staring at him. That's when Link realized that the lupine was probably hungry, too, so he tore off a piece of meat from the boar carcass and held it out to him. The wolf didn't stand, but instead gestured his nose to the ground, which puzzled Link at first, but then he realized that the wolf wanted him to leave it on the ground, so Link did just that. The wolf then approached the meat, picked it up in his jaws, and carried it to his spot on the other side of the camp, where he began to eat it.

From what Link had observed so far, this wolf seemed rather intelligent, for one thing. However, he also seemed rather proud, unwilling to have Hylians so much as touch him and not even wanting to eat out of their hands. Then again, he should've expected this. Wolves and dogs may be from the same family, but completely different.

He had to wonder, though...why would this wolf be waiting for him? He didn't seem to want anything to do with him, and yet, here he was.

Maybe he'd worry about it later.

With lunch finished, the fire extinguished, and full bellies, Link and the wolf decided to continue on to the shrine. Thankfully, it was right nearby, so they didn't have to do a lot of walking. They climbed up a hill towards the ruins where the shrine sat, and Link approached the structure...only now, he didn't seem to know what to do. How was he supposed to enter this place? He didn't see a door or anything of the sort. However, he did notice yet another pedestal for his Sheikah Slate, and that could only mean one thing. Detaching the Sheikah Slate from his hip, Link placed it on the pedestal, which caused the light on it to glow blue, just like the others.

"Sheikah Slate confirmed."

Soon after, a blue, glowing circle appeared on the shrine's platform.

"Travel Gate registered to map. Access granted."

Soon after, the wall opened up, revealing itself to some sort of door, and soon after, Link found some sort of pad with the same insignia on the slate. He glanced over at the wolf, who gestured his head forward, as if to tell him "Get going". Link blinked before he looked at the pad, and then stepped onto it. Then, he gasped slightly as the pad lowered, like an elevator of some sort. Meanwhile, the wolf turned around so that his back was facing the shrine and then he sat down, waiting for Link to emerge.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

Yay, Wolf Link is here! Sorry it's kinda short. ^^;

And tomorrow, I'm updating One Piece Prompts with a new prompt called Stars. :)

Review, please!


	4. The Four Trials- Part 1

**Ch. 4- The Four Trials  
Part 1**

* * *

Legend of Zelda (C) Nintendo

* * *

(WARNING: SPOILERS!)

* * *

Link found himself in a strange room, bathed in a blue light. There were also some orange lights, glowing on the walls, and a giant steel gate. On the left side of the room was yet another pedestal for his Sheikah Slate, where the same kind of stone hung over it.

As Link stepped into the room, he stopped as he heard a voice coming from...somewhere.

 _"To you who sets foot in this shrine...I am Oman Au. In the name of the Goddess, Hylia, I offer this trial: the Magnesis Trial. Please, approach the pedestal."  
_  
Link blinked in puzzlement before he approached the pedestal and placed his Sheikah Slate on it, just like before. The pedestal flipped the slate over, and then it turned and sank down as the same orange light from before.

"Sheikah Slate authenticated. Distilling rune."

Soon, the stone hanging over the Sheikah Slate glowed blue as white runes appeared on it, and soon after, the same eye insignia flashed on the bottom as a droplet began to emerge. Then, it dripped onto the Sheikah Slate's screen into a burst of blue light. As Link looked at the screen, he saw a picture of a red, U-shaped object.

 **MAGNESIS RUNE**

 **Manipulate metal objects using magnetism.  
Grab on to metallic objects using the magnetic energy that pours from the Magnesis rune. Objects held in the magnetic snare can be lifted up and moved freely.**

"Rune extracted."

On that, Link removed the Sheikah Slate from the pedestal before reattaching it to his hip. Now he just had to figure out what to do, next. He walked over to the giant gate to see if there was any way to exit, but the gate wouldn't even so much as budge. So much for that plan, so what now? After some more careful thinking, Link looked down and saw the two giant metal plates on the floor. He made an inquisitive hum before he held up the Sheikah Slate and tapped his finger on the Magnesis Rune, and not long after, the whole area glowed a bright red and a yellow beam connected itself between the slate and the metal slab. Link gasped, realizing his success, before he began to carefully lift up the plate, and upon doing so, he found something underneath: a ladder!

Link smiled before he set the metal plate on the ground, then tapped on the Magnesis rune again, thus dropping the plate entirely. He then headed down the ladder, where he found a small channel of water. Seeing that that it was some kind of passageway, Link took in a deep breath and took the plunge, swimming to the other side before he emerged on the other side of the gate...but what now?

Looking around, Link spotted a wall made of cube-shaped rock, and they looked like they were loose. He then spotted a large metal box on the northwest corner of the wall, and another one in the rocks.

What if...?

Picking up his Sheikah Slate and tapping on the Magnesis rune again, Link picked up the metal box in the corner and used it to knock down the rock wall, as well as the other metal box in the wall. Link smiled before he proceeded to climb over the rocks, but when he got over to the side, he gasped upon seeing what looked like a smaller, three-legged version of that same automaton structure that Link saw on the outside, earlier. Its single eye flashed blue as it came to life, and then, Link saw a red dot appear on his stomach. Putting two-and-two together, Link realized that the machine was aiming right at him, and with only a second to lose, he ducked for cover behind one of the rocks, avoiding the blast of a beam of light, which exploded on contact!

"Haa...haa...haa...!" Link panted heavily, his hand over his chest to try and calm himself down before he heaved a sigh of relief. However, he knew that thing was still waiting for him to come, so he couldn't move forward like this. He could try and fight that machine, but then again, all he had was the Boko Club, and if he attempted to use it against that thing...well, the results more than likely wouldn't be the kind he wanted. That's when Link looked over to one of the metal boxes he knocked, then glanced back at the machine. Before too long, the gears in his head began to turn and an idea had formed.

Using the Magnesis rune, once more, Link picked up the metal box, then held it up high over the machine, and then, with a downwards swing, he smashed it to pieces, sending all kinds of bits and pieces all over. Smiling at his success, Link lifted up the box, then deactivated the rune before he continued on. However, he stopped to pick up a few pieces of the machines, such as a couple of screws, a spring, and a gear. He didn't understand why, but he felt like he might need them later.

He then proceeded onward, walking over another metal plate that acted as a bridge over the pool of water beneath him, but stopped when he saw that there was no way across, and there was a large metal door before him. How was he supposed to get across when there was no bridge? That's when he remembered the metal plate behind him. Of course!

Activating the rune, once more, Link lifted up the plate and set it between the two platforms, using it as a bridge to walk across. As he walked, he looked up and spotted what looked like some sort of chest on the left side of the room, sitting on a shelf. Surprised and as if on instinct, Link activated the rune again, using it to carefully pick up the chest and drop it down in front of him. Then, he attempted to pry it open, but the lid wouldn't budge. He tried kicking it open, but still nothing. Then he noticed the familiar crying eye insignia on the chest. Realizing what it meant, Link placed the Sheikah Slate against the chest, which flashed blue as the lid popped open, prompting him to reach inside and grab a finely crafted bow: a Traveler's Bow, to be precise. It looked stronger than the Bokoblin Bow that he had swiped from the monsters, and the shaft looked stronger, too. Even more fortuitous was the fact that there were more arrows inside the chest, too. It was almost as if someone put this in here, just for him.

Stashing the arrows in the quiver and strapping the bow to his back, Link proceeded toward the doors, and, already knowing what came next, used the Magnesis rune to pull them open. Once going through the doors, he found himself in another chamber, and two sets of stairs, leading towards a pedestal...but it was shrouded in a shade of blue light with the same insignia on it. He could make out some kind of...figure behind it, but he couldn't see what. Reaching up to touch the shade...it shattered into particles of light, causing Link to shield himself with his arms. However, when he opened his eyes...he gasped upon seeing an emaciated man...practically mummified. He had long, white hair, dark skin, wearing some sort of necklace, a pair of tan, worn-out treasures, a tattered conical straw hat with a red rim, and the same eye insignia tattooed on his bald head.

 _"You have proven to possess the resolve of a true hero,"_ the man's voice spoke...although his mouth didn't move, yet Link could hear it within his head. _"I am Oman Au, the creator of this trial. I am a humble monk, blessed with the sight of the Goddess Hylia and dedicated to helping those who seek to defeat Ganon. With your arrival, my duty is now fulfilled. In the name of the Goddess Hylia, allow me to bestow this gift upon you. Please accept this Spirit Orb."_

On that, a dark purple orb, bathed in a radiant light, flew out of the monk's chest and into Link's chest, causing him to gasp silently in surprise, but then he quickly accepted it.

 _"May the Goddess smile upon you,"_ said Oman Au...before his body disintegrated into bits of light.

XXX

Link emerged from the shrine, but imagine his surprise when he saw that it was already nighttime, and the wolf was lying asleep on the ground. How long had he been in that shrine?

"Boy~!"

Link gasped as he looked up and saw the old man, once again gliding in on his paraglider. The wolf instantly awoke upon sensing his presence and immediately went to greet him, causing the old man to chuckle as he pet the lupine on the head, gently, causing him to pant happily, to Link's confusion.

"Well, now," the old man mused as he looked to Link, "it seems you managed to get your hands on a Spirit Orb. Well done!"

Link blinked in mild surprise, as if to ask "How did you know?!"

"Clairoyance!" the old man exclaimed. "Oho! Or perhaps...just something similar. As one gets older, it can be more difficult to see what it is right before one's own eyes...however, that which was once hidden from view can often be crystal clear. But perhaps that is not true for everyone! Ohoho!"

Link chuckled halfheartedly along with him, although more out of confusion than anything else.

"The appearance of those towers," the old man began with a serious expression, "and the awakening of this shrine...it is all connected to that Sheikah Slate you carry on your hip, there."

Link glanced down at his Sheikah Slate, hooked up to his belt, before he looked back up at the old man in puzzlement.

"It has been quite some time since I have seen that Sheikah Slate," the old man said. "Long ago, a highly advanced tribe known as the Sheikah inhabited these lands. The great power of their wisdom saved this kingdom, time and time again...but their ancient technology disappeared, long ago...or so it has been said. It is interesting, however, to think...how something like that survived all this time, hidden away in a shrine. These shrines are tucked away in numerous places, all across the land. On this plateau alone, I believe there are still three more. Bring me the treasure from each of those shrines...and I will give you my paraglider."

Link gave the man an exasperated look, as if visually complaining.

"Oh, so you're complaining, are you?" the old man queried. "I suppose I changed my mind. I'm sure that won't be a problem for a young go-getter like you!"

The wolf seemed to smirk at this, causing Link to sneer at him.

"Since I'm feeling generous," said the old man, "I will also teach you a trick for finding shrines. It's always best survey the area by looking around from a high point. Let's see here..." He then gestured toward the tower that Link had erected. "How about you make your way up that tower, again?"

Link's jaw dropped in disbelief at this, causing the elderly stranger to laugh in amusement.

"I'm afraid I'm not joking, boy," the old man spoke, "but do not worry! I have another trick to share with you for your effort. Take a look at the map on your Sheikah Slate."

Link held the Sheikah Slate up and saw the map appear on screen, and that's when he noticed 3 blue dots glowing on it.

"You see those blue icons?" asked the old man. "You should be able to recognize the cave where you woke, the shrine you came from, and the tower."

Link nodded his head in confirmation.

"You can travel instantly to any of those places with the Sheikah Slate," said the old man before he turned away and stared at the sky, distantly. "Or...so I heard, quite some time ago. I do now know if it actually works or not."

Link blinked in puzzlement while the wolf nudged the old man's head, causing him to pet his head, gently.

"Anyway, you'd best be off, now," said the old man, causing Link to nod his head before he looked at the Sheikah Slate and, upon tapping the icon that represent the tower...he vanished in a blue light.

"...Make sure that you stay with him," the old man told the wolf. "I know he doesn't seem like much...but he needs you...O wolf, steeped in the embers of twilight."

The wolf nodded his head...before he began to vanish, too, although it seemed more like his body had burned away into black particles of some kind.

XXX

In the blink of an eye, Link found himself back on the top of the tower...but now what should he do?

"Ohoho!"

Link jumped a bit before he turned and saw the old man and the wolf, both standing right next to him, looking casual!

"I'm surprised it took you so long to catch up with an old man like me!" the old man exclaimed, while Link's jaw dropped in utter disbelief. "You are probably wondering how your friend and I managed to make it up here, eh? Well...some secrets are best left untold."

Link put his hand to his forehead, feeling more confused than ever, but decided to leave it alone for the time being.

"Now then," the old man began, "I wanted you to join me up here so you could use a vantage point to search for shrines. Did you know about the scope on your Sheikah Slate?" This earned him a shake of the head "no" from Link. "Look through it, and you'll be able to find the shrines you seek."

Link tilted his head, as if asking the old-timer how he knew about all this.

"Experience, wisdom," the old man mused, "instinct...? Call it what you will and believe it if you so please."

Still confused, but deciding to leave it be for now, Link held up the Sheikah Slate and saw the rest of the plateau down below, only like he was looking through a telescope. He saw now how much easier finding things in the distance was. That's when he spotted another shrine, upon the cliff of a mountain, and another one in the ruins he was exploring, earlier today. However, he couldn't seem to spot the fourth shrine, though, but maybe he would come back and find it later.

As he put the Sheikah Slate away, Link let out a yawn, a tear of drowsiness forming in the corner of his eye. However, he quickly covered his mouth before he cleared his throat, while the old man chuckled.

"It is quite late," he told the boy. "Perhaps it is best to make camp for yourself and rest. That way, you will have enough strength to continue on to the next shrine!"

Link nodded his head at this, although he was a little surprised he was tired. One might think that for someone who had been asleep for 100 years, he'd be more than full of energy...but then again, in the end, Link's body was still just like anyone else's. On that, he began to climb down the tower while the wolf once again vanished. As for the old man...he just stood there, looking out toward Hyrule Castle. The same beastly shadow still floated above it, its yellow eyes flashing with hate and viciousness...but the old man only glared back in defiance.

"...I am not afraid of you, you monster," he hissed. "Your time is coming to an end...whether you know it or not...!"

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

Review, please!


	5. The Four Trials- Part 2

**Ch. 5- The Four Trials  
Part 2**

* * *

Legend of Zelda (C) Nintendo

* * *

(WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD!)

The roaring of flames...the screams of dying people...his own heart pounding in his ears. His skin was drenched with his own sweat and blood. His vision blurred and his lungs burned from the smoke. Every inch of his body was wracked with nothing but pain and exhaustion, but he forced himself to keep running.

He could hear the sound of footsteps behind him, accompanied by heavy panting, but with the flames growing all around them, it was hard to tell which direction they were going. All he knew was to keep his hand clasped tight around that one's wrist, while his right hand gripped the hilt of his blade.

"Look out! In front of you!"

Before he could even see it, he grunted as he felt his chest get slashed by three large, metal claws...and blood sprayed into the air.

"LIIIIIIINK!"

XXX

Link gasped as he sat up, sweat falling from his brow and his eyes wide with shock. He put his hand to his chest and sighed in relief when he felt no gashes there...but still...that voice he heard cry out to him...it sounded like the same one that was calling to him from the castle. He groaned as he held his head, which throbbed painfully, before he stood up, only to bump his head against a log, causing himself even more discomfort. That's when he remembered he had built himself a shelter last night, in case it rained while he slept. He looked over to his right and saw that the wolf was, surprisingly, still sleeping next to him.

Link STILL didn't know how he managed to catch up with him so fast, last night.

He then yawned and smacked his lips, only to realize how incredibly dry his mouth felt. That's when he heard the familiar sound of water splashing, coming from somewhere nearby. He then stood up, making sure not to bump his head again, before he headed off toward the sound. Parting the bushes, Link found a freshwater spring, filled with cool, refreshing water. He cupped his hands and scooped the water up to his lips before slurping it up, noisily. Then, he spotted something shimmering in the water. Link blinked in perplexity before he stood up and walked into the the spring, then reached down and picked it up, finding that it was a spear with a metal spearhead, and it still looked new. He reached up and pricked his finger against the tip of the spearhead, testing its sharpness. He then sucked the blood off his bleeding finger before preparing to put the spear away...but then, he heard the all too familiar rumbling of his stomach.

It was probably time he went to look for some breakfast. After all, he couldn't go treasure hunting in shrines on an empty belly.

As he strapped the spear to his back, he spotted some green fish with orange fins, swimming around in the spring. Link then glanced back and forth between them and the spear he was holding before he smiled, an idea forming in his head.

XXX

Link walked back to the campsite, three fish skewered on his spear, one of them still wiggling around a bit, even. He then sat down, gathered some sticks on the ground and put them all in a pile, and then took two rocks and clapped them together, the resulting friction creating a spark that ignited the sticks into flames. Then, he took the fish, skewered them on some strong enough branches, before setting them up against the fire. At that moment, the wolf finally awoke, yawning and stretching his legs before shaking his head, trying to wake himself up. That's when he smelled the fish roasting over the fire, as well as saw Link poking said fish with a stick, just to check its tenderness.

As Link waited for the fish to cook, he had to pause for thought for a moment. That dream he had...what did it mean? He couldn't help thinking that maybe, just maybe, he had it once, before...but from where? It almost felt too real to be a dream...but why?

He shook his head, erasing his mind of the thought, before checking the fish once more. Once he felt it was tender enough and the fish's scales had browned evenly, he took them from the fire, setting down two on a leaf for the wolf, before he began to eat. The taste was certainly something good, especially with the juicy insides seeping onto his tongue...yet, he couldn't help thinking there was just something missing. Whatever it was, though, he just shrugged it off. Whatever it was, he'd probably think about it later.

As he ate, Link heard footsteps coming from behind him, causing him to glare as he grabbed his spear.

"Ohoho! I see I caught you at a bad time."

Link gasped as he turned to see the old man, once again.

"Hello again, boy," he greeted. "Mmm...that fish smells good."

Link blinked at the old man before he looked down to one of the fishes that he had laid down for the wolf. He then reached over and picked one up before holding it out to the old-timer, who chuckled.

"Well, how generous of you," he said, "but please, help yourself. I already ate my breakfast before I arrived here. Forgive me for startling you."

Link shrugged before he and the wolf continued eating.

"By the way," the old man began, "do you still plan on obtaining the treasure from those other shrines?"

"Mm," Link nodded as he took another bite of fish.

"I see," said the old man. "Still determined to get that paraglider, are you?"

"Mm," Link nodded again.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck, then," the old-timer spoke. "Also...I hope you haven't had any nightmares while you were in slumber."

Link gasped silently as he heard that, but when he turned to ask the old man how he knew about that, he saw that he was gone. He then looked over to the wolf, who was vigorously eating his fish. Being reminded that he was still hungry, himself, Link decided to continue eating, as well.

XXX

Link sighed in content as he patted his full stomach, while the wolf licked at any remnants of meat off the bones. Having eaten their fill and remembering the douse out the fire with dirt, the two decided to continue on to the next shrine. Thankfully, this one wasn't too far away, so they didn't have to walk too far. It was hidden in those ruins Link saw the other night, and that was where he was heading.

Plus, Link felt a bit more confident, now that he was armed with a spear. Better than that crude club he was carrying around.

As they neared the ruins, the wolf's ears began to prick up and swivel, then he stopped to look to his left, then to his right, before he proceeded onward. Link, however, only continued on, seeming oblivious to what the wolf was sensing as he walked around the stone walls. As he walked, he passed by more of those rusty, moss-covered machines again...and as he did, that eerie feeling that he got from the one he saw yesterday, as well as the one from his dream, came back, and as Link walked under a stone arch, he tensed as he heard a peculiar whirring noise. He then looked to his right and saw that one of the machines...had somehow come to life. The markings on its body were glowing an ominous red, and its single blue eye spotted Link, instantly. Then, a red dot appeared on Link's chest, and it didn't take him long to realize that the thing was aiming right at him.

Before he could even react, the wolf suddenly ran up and tackled Link to the ground, just as a beam of light blasted out of the machine's eye and exploded as it came in contact with the wall! Link gasped before he looked over at the metal monstrosity, which began to aim at him again, and it was at that moment he knew...he had to make a run for it!

Jumping to his feet, Link dashed across the ruins, ducking and somersaulting behind the stone walls to avoid getting hit while the machine continued to blast its beam at him, while the wolf wasn't too far behind, trying his darnedest to avoid getting caught under fire, as well. That's when they both spotted it: right over the wall was the next shrine. Thinking fast on his feet, Link dashed as fast as he could before he practically threw himself onto the ground, his hands over his head as he ducked for cover, once more, but it was at that moment that he didn't hear that ominous beeping sound that usually came before the beam. Link panted as he got to his feet and quietly peeked around the corner, only to see the machine's head was moving around, its body unable to uproot itself from the ground. However, when it spotted Link again, he gasped as he quickly ducked back behind the wall, avoiding the red light from the machine's eye. It was then that Link realized that as long as he stayed out of its sight, then he'd be okay.

Taking a deep breath, Link began to sneak around the stone walls of the ruins, being careful to avoid the automaton, before he jumped up, grabbing onto the ledge of one of the walls. However, not long after, he heard that same beeping sound, causing him to look back and see that the machine was aiming for him, once again. However, just as it was about to shoot its beam at him, a rock was suddenly pelted at its metal head, causing it to turn and face the wolf, who growled viciously. The red light flashed on the wolf's body before he ran around the mechanical abomination, barking incessantly, which continued to shoot at him, but he proved to be too fast. Link, realizing what the wolf was doing, took this moment to continue climbing over the wall and head to the shrine. He then gave a shrill whistle, causing the wolf's ears to perk up before he turned and ran after Link, just barely avoiding another blast from the machine. The only thing it did was slightly singe the tip of his tail and nothing more.

Link and the wolf panted once they had reached the other side, the former glancing over at the latter with a look that said "That could've gone better", which only caused the wolf to glare back at him, incredulously. Link chuckled sheepishly before he looked over to the shrine. After he stood up and dusted his pants, Link approached the shrine and set the Sheikah Slate against the pedestal, causing the same blue lights from before to shine and a door to open. Link turned to the wolf, who sat down with his back turned to the entrance, just like before, causing Link to step inside, onto the platform and head down to the lower level.

XXX

Just like before, Link had found himself in the inner sanctum of the shrine, looking around as he stepped off the elevator. The only thing he could see were the four walls around him, the one in front of him being cracked and made of stone. As he entered the shrine, he heard another voice call out to him, again.

 _"To you who sets foot in this shrine...I am Ja Baji. In the name of the Goddess, Hylia, I offer this trial: the Bomb Trial."  
_  
At that moment, Link spotted the same stone hanging over the pedestal, just like in Oman Au's shrine, and, knowing what to do now, he approached it and placed the Sheikah Slate onto the pedestal.

"Sheikah Slate authenticated. Distilling rune."

Soon, the stone began to glow blue with white runes seeping towards the bottom, the same eye insignia appearing, as well, as a drop of water soon emerged and dripped onto the Sheikah Slate's screen, dispersing into particles of light. Link looked down at the screen and saw two new runes appear: one that had a round shape and the other with a square shape.

 **REMOTE BOMB RUNES**

 **A bomb that can be detonated remotely.**  
 **The force of the blast can be used to damage monsters or destroy objects. There are both round and cube bombs, so use whichever best fits the situation.**

"Rune extracted."

On that, Link took the Sheikah Slate from the pedestal and attached it to his hip, once again, then looked over to the ramp that led to the stone wall. Knowing now what needed to be done, Link picked up the Sheikah Slate and tapped his finger on the round bomb rune, and in doing so, a glowing blue sphere materialized in his hands. Then, Link tossed the sphere down the ramp, allowing it to roll down towards the stone wall. After backing up a few feet, Link held up the Sheikah Slate and tapped on the rune, and soon, **KABOOM!** The bomb exploded, blowing the rock wall to smithereens and revealing a passage behind it, and thus, Link proceeded onward, and he soon saw that the passageway split in two: one path going left, the other going right. Curious, Link went over to the path on the right, only to find another stone wall waiting for him.

Not a problem.

Taking out the Sheikah Slate, Link tapped on the square bomb rune on the Sheikah Slate, causing a cube-shaped bomb to appear in his hands, this time. He placed the object right next to the stones, then backed away, slowly. Then, once he felt he was at a far enough distance, Link tapped on the bomb rune, again, and **BOOM!** The bomb exploded, destroying the wall and revealing another chest on the other side.

Link smiled before he approached the chest and placed his Sheikah Slate against the lock, causing it flash a blue light before it opened, and when the youth looked inside, he smiled upon seeing a large Traveler's Claymore. Link reached inside and, with some effort, managed to pick up the large sword and drew it from its sheathe, and just like the Traveler's Bow he found in the other chest, it looked brand new. He even swung it around with both hands for good measure, testing its weight. So far, so good, it looked like. Sheathing the claymore and strapping it to his back, Link dropped the old club that he had been carrying, feeling he had no use for it, anymore, now that he had this, as well as the spear he found earlier this morning.

Link then looked over to the other stone wall, and, knowing what was to come next, placed another cube bomb against it, stepping back to a safe distance, and then detonating it with the Sheikah Slate, and when the wall exploded, he found another path was waiting for him. Smiling at his ever growing confidence, Link proceeded onward, rounding the corner and climbing up a ladder to find himself in the next room, where he soon found that things were starting to get a bit trickier now.

There was a floating platform, going back and forth between the foothold Link stood on and yet another stone wall. Link hummed inquisitively as he put his finger to his chin in thought, but it didn't take him very long to realize what to do. Using the Sheikah Slate, he summoned yet another bomb- this one being round- which he placed on the platform as it neared him. As the platform reached the other side, the forward momentum caused the bomb to roll to the rock wall. A tap on slate's screen and **KABOOM!** Another rock wall destroyed.

Link smiled at his progress as he stepped onto the platform, allowing it carry him to the other side. For trials, these were turning out to be rather easy! ...Or so it seemed, at first, for when Link entered the next chamber, he found himself in the very last room of the shrine, and inside it were some strange, rectangular pistons, pumping diagonally from the floor, another stone wall to get through, and behind that, he could see the palanquin in which the monk hid behind a veil of the blue light.

"Hmmm..." Link hummed, scratching his head as he pondered how to get passed this one. He glanced over to the piston to his right, which chugged towards the rocks, then glanced over to the ones on his left...which seemed to be tossing a strange ball back and forth. Looking back and forth between the other pistons, Link then noticed something else: a tube of some kind, right next to the piston that was jutting out at the rock wall and a funnel-shaped opening. Then, he looked over to the pistons tossing around the ball...and that's when he snapped his fingers as an epiphany hit him.

Summoning a round bomb with the Sheikah Slate, Link went over to the piston to his right and, once it sank to the floor, he dropped the bomb through the tube. Then, as the piston jutted forward, it sent the bomb flying towards the rocks, and then, **BABOOM!** Link detonated it, once again, completely destroying it! Link grinned, his confidence increasing as he prepared to continue onward, only to stop and spot something nearby: another treasure chest. Sensing another opportunity to get another weapon for his arsenal, Link went over and found another piston that pointed straight at the chest. He gulped, as if feeling a bit apprehensive at first, but then, Link put on a determined expression as he stepped forward...letting the piston shoot him toward the chest. He let out a surprised cry until he landed...right on his face.

Perhaps a bit of karmic retribution for growing a bit too confident. Perhaps next time, he should still be wary.

At least he still managed to reach the treasure chest, so in a way, it was worth it. He used the Sheikah Slate to unlock the chest, then opened it up, but instead of finding a new weapon, he found a large hunk of amber. Still, he was quite amazed at his find as he held it up in the light, causing it to sparkle.

Maybe this was really the treasure the old man sought. If he was lucky, he might get that paraglider sooner than he thought.

Stashing the amber away in his bag, Link then went down to the lower floor, made his way over to a ladder and climbed his way up to the top, where he found the monk sitting inside, waiting for him. He sighed, relieved that all his hard work would soon be rewarded, as he approached the palanquin. Then, he held his Sheikah Slate up to the veil, which soon dispersed in an array of light as the screen touched the eye insignia. Soon, he found the ancient body of Ja Baji, sitting within.

 _"Your resourcefulness in overcoming this trial speaks to the promise of a hero...in the name of Goddess Hylia, I give you this Spirit Orb."  
_  
Soon after, another purple orb, shining with a radiant light, floated out of the monk's body and into Link's chest. This time, though, Link didn't react with surprise, but instead accepted the orb as he felt it being absorbed into his heart, giving his body a warm, almost rejuvenating feeling.

 _"May the Goddess smile upon you."  
_  
And just like that, Ja Baji's body disintegrated into particles of glowing light...never to be seen again.

XXX

Link emerged from the shrine, and the moment he came out into the sunlight, who should happen to greet him but the old man, once again.

"Well, hello again, my young friend," said the old man, gently scratching the wolf's neck. "Completed another trial, I see."

Link opened his mouth, as if to ask how he knew, but thinking he was going to get the same answer, again, he decided to rescind that action. Instead, though, he reached into his bag and pulled out the amber he had found.

"Ohohoho!" the old man chortled. "I see a Spirit Orb isn't the only treasure you had found!"

Link held out the amber to the old traveler, as if offering it to him.

"Oh, no, boy," said the old man. "You keep it! It might come in handy, later. You could sell it a traveling merchant for a few rupees!"

Link blinked at the old codger before he looked down at the amber before stowing it away in his bag, again.

"By the way, boy," the old man began, "tell me...did you happen to have an encounter with one of those machines? The one with just one blue eye?"

Link gasped silently before he rapidly nodded his head "yes".

"I see," the old man said. "I'm sure you're eager to know what it was, and I will tell you...but not now."

Link seemed to pout at this, causing the elder to chuckle.

"Patience, my friend," he told him. "You will know, soon enough, that I can promise you. All I can tell you is...you're simply not ready to face that monstrosity, yet."

Link tilted his head in perplexity, wondering what he meant.

"Perhaps you could use a bit of a rest before you find the next shrine," suggested the old man. "How about you come with me to my cabin?"

Link blinked at the old-timer before he smiled and nodded his head.

"Perfect," said the old man. "Let us be off, then. Oh, and...do you think you could be so kind as to clear the way for us, first?"

Link looked up to see the path blocked by some boulders wedged in a stone arch, and, knowing what the old man meant, summoned a round bomb from the Sheikah Slate before he set it down, and, once he gestured the old man and the wolf stand back (which they did), he detonated the bomb, causing the boulders to be destroyed, and with the way cleared, the old man walked on with Link and the wolf following behind, being careful to avoid the machine on the way.  
 **  
To Be Continued...**

* * *

About time I updated this.

Also, Link's dream doesn't exactly happen, in-game. Just thought I'd add some extra content.

Review, please!


	6. The Four Trials- Part 3

**Ch. 6- The Four Trials  
Part 3**

* * *

The Legend of Zelda (C) Nintendo

* * *

After they had left the ruins, Link, the wolf, and the old man walked through the grassy plains. As they walked, the old man seemed to be huffing and puffing before he stopped with his hands on his knees, causing Link to look back in concern.

"I'm all right," the old man reassured. "Haa...haa...these old bones of mine are not what they used to be. Keep going without me. My cabin is just up ahead."

Link paused...but then he went over to the old man's side and put his hand to his back, waiting for him to catch his breath, and once the old man stood upright, he chuckled at the boy's generosity.

"Thank you, lad," the old man said. "I feel like I can continue, now. Let us go."

Link smiled and nodded his head as they continued on their way. As they walked, though, Link's mind was filled with questions for the old codger. For one thing, he didn't know who he was, and for another, he didn't know he always got to places so quickly, despite being so aged. He also wondered how he knew so much about these shrines and the Spirit Orbs.

He didn't know how, but he felt like he would be getting that answer sometime in the near future.

As they continued walking, the wolf suddenly growled in warning, causing Link and the old man to look up and see two Bokoblins, sitting around a campfire. It seemed as though they were carrying on some sort of banter, for they were snorting and chattering back and forth to one another. Link squat down to his knees before he and the wolf crept over to hide behind two wooden crates, then the former grabbed his bow and prepared to loose an arrow at them, but then, the old man put his hand on the boy's shoulder, causing him to glance back at him.

"Before you loose that arrow," he told Link, "maybe you should use it to disorient those monsters."

Link tilted his head in puzzlement, but then he followed the old man's finger to a beehive, hanging from a tree branch. Link gasped silently, realizing instantly what the old-timer meant before a smirk creased upon his lips. Then, Link raised the bow and pulled on the arrow, closing one eye to get better aim. Then, he loosed the arrow, the pointed head knocking the hive off the branch, and soon after, a swarm of bees came buzzing out of the hive...and they did not look happy.

"Courser Bees tend to get defensive of their hive," the old man pointed out. "They'll attack anything that gets close."

Sure enough, the bees headed straight for the two hapless Bokoblins, who screeched in alarm before they turned and ran to avoid getting stung. Link couldn't help snickering at the sight, as did the wolf and the old man. However, their laughter was a little short-lived, for they had soon been spotted by the imps, who growled as they realized that they had been tricked.

"Give them what for, young one," said the old man. "I'd fight beside you, but I am afraid I'm not good at combat."

Link nodded before he drew his newly acquired claymore and ran at the monsters with the wolf charging beside him. As one of the Bokoblins lunged, Link raised his sword over his head and made a downward slash, sending the imp down to the ground, while the wolf barked and lunged at the other Bokoblin, his fangs sinking deep into its throat. The Bokoblin made a dying squeal as the wolf severed its windpipe before disappearing in a puff of smoke, leaving behind only a couple of Bokoblin Fangs. As for Link, he swung his claymore and **SWAK!** He sliced the Bokoblin's head clean off, causing its body to fall limp. Then, it also disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving behind only a horn and its purple, pulsating heart. Link grimaced as he saw it still twitching, but he decided to collect whatever he could get.

"Smart choice," said the old man. "You might not know it, but you can make certain things with monster parts."

Link blinked in curiosity at this information.

"Anyway," said the old traveler. "Let us continue on. My cabin is just up ahead."

Link nodded before the trio continued onward. As they did, Link had to stop to look at the beehive before he smiled and went over to it (checking to make sure there were no bees about, of course). The old man chuckled, realizing what Link was trying to do.

"Here," he said as he handed the boy a knife. "You might need this."

Link smiled and nodded his head gratefully before he used the knife to carve out a piece of the hive...and pulling out a honeycomb, dripping with pure, rich honey. Then, he took a bite, savoring its sweet flavor. Then, he held it out to the wolf, who sniffed at the treat before he only licked at the golden yellow substance that was dripping off Link's hand. Link then proceeded to eat the rest, sucking off any honey from his fingertips. He then used the knife to cut out another honeycomb before stowing it away for a later time before he, the wolf, and the old timer continued onward.

As they kept walking, Link spotted something up ahead: a wooden cabin with moss growing on the roof and mushrooms growing out of the ground. There was even a cooking pot over a pile of dried sticks and leaves.

"Well, here we are," said the old man. "Feel free to make yourself at home. I'll see if I can get a fire started."

Link blinked before he went inside the cabin, finding only a bed made of hay and old, tattered quilts, a large axe leaning against the wall, some clay pots in the corner, and a table with green mushrooms, two peppers, and a book. It was quite a quaint place. Maybe a little lacking in the typical creature comforts, but it was some form of shelter at least. As Link looked around, he spotted the book on the table and went to take a look at it. He took a quick look at the book's cover and saw "My Diary" printed on the front. The pages were a little worn and some even seemed even looked a bit ripped. At first, Link didn't think he should look at the diary...but since the old man was outside and tending to the campfire.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to read a few pages.

On that, Link sat down on a chair and began to read on the page the book was opened on.

 _"On this desolate plateau, the only pleasure that brings me comfort is cooking, and today, I outdid myself! Truly, I created the perfect dish. I call it...spicy meat and seafood fry. This recipe not only restores health, but it also keeps me warm, even then traveling in the snowy mountains. With this dish on my side, I no longer have need of that itchy warm doublet."_

Warm doublet? What did that mean? Growing ever curious, Link turned the page and saw a later entry.

 _"I don't know how I allowed this to happen, but it seems I forgot to write down a very important recipe. I know it contained raw meat and spicy peppers. However...I simply cannot remember what else I used! My age is catching up to me."_

Link tilted his head in perplexity. Didn't he write it down on the previous entry? If so, why did he say that he forgot? Perhaps this old man truly was going a bit senile. However, Link decided to continue reading, just in case he found something else interesting.

 _"Sadly, on this lonely plateau, I have only my own knowledge and memory to rely on. Still...if I did find someone who knew the missing ingredient, I would happily reward them with my warm doublet. However, it seems unlikely that such a miraculous wish will ever be fulfilled."_

After turning the page, he saw that the rest of the pages in the diary were blank, so Link closed the book before he put a finger to his chin in thought. Then, he looked out to the old man, who was trying to get the fire started so he could cook their meal, while the wolf lied nearby, yawning in boredom. Link smiled, an idea forming his head before he headed outside and made a beeline for the forest. The wolf, sensing that Link might've been going somewhere, soon followed after him.

"Where are you going, boy?" asked the old man, causing Link to turn around to face him before he pointed to the forest. "Ah, I see. Just don't be out for too long. Monsters tend to be more active during the night."

Link nodded before he walked on with the wolf at his heels, while the old man chuckled while stoking the fire with more wood.

XXX

This forest sure was teeming with boars, Link noticed. Their hoof prints were almost everywhere on the ground, as well as various other...leavings. Plus, there were scratch marks on the bark of the trees nearby, obviously left by boar tusks. The wolf sniffed the ground before he began to follow the trail with Link following behind. As they walked, they hear a snort coming from somewhere nearby, and sure enough, there was a boar, rooting around in the grass. The wolf growled, but then Link shushed him softly so he wouldn't alert the animal. Then, Link took out his bow and loaded an arrow before he pulled back on the string, aiming carefully at the boar's neck. Then, he knocked the arrow from bow, and the arrow landed right in the boar's jugular vein, causing it to squeal in pain before it collapsed, dead. Link then went over, took out a knife, and carved out some of the meat from the carcass before he stashed it away in satchel and then headed off somewhere else with the wolf padding along behind him.

Before too long, they came upon a lake, teeming with fish. Link grinned before he grabbed his spear and, using one eye to aim, thrust it into the water. Then, he pulled it out and found he had speared 2 large Hyrule Bass. Satisfied with his success, Link wrapped the fish up in leaves, then, he grabbed another leaf and scooped up some water inside, then he proceeded to head back to the old man's cabin.

XXX

"Well, that didn't take you too long," said the old man as Link and the wolf appeared from the forest. "Had a successful hunt, I take it?"

Link nodded his head as he held up the raw boar meat and the Hyrule Bass skewered on his spear. Upon seeing them, the old man chortled as he lightly slapped his knee.

"Of course! Hyrule Bass!" he exclaimed. "How could I have forgotten? Well done, boy. Now then, how about you and I have ourselves a hearty meal, and afterwards, I will reward your efforts with my old warm doublet? You'll need it where you're going."

Link nodded his head before he sat down with the elderly stranger, who tossed the raw meat, the fish, and the peppers he had into the pot. The ingredients made a tantalizing sizzle as the old man tossed the contents around in the pot. The smell made Link's mouth water and his stomach started roaring, once again, and he had to wipe his mouth to keep any excess drool from falling. After a while, the dish was finally cooked, and as soon as Link got his, he started scarfing it down. However, he forgot about its spiciness and panted as he fanned his tongue with his hand, then guzzled down some of the water he had collected. The wolf, unable to resist the spicy scent of the dish, as well, found himself in the same predicament.

Soon, they had finished eating their meal, and Link sighed in satisfaction, the spiciness leaving a slight tingle on his tongue. Then, Link got up and dusted himself off before bowing his head in gratitude.

"Ohohoho!" laughed the old man. "Think nothing of it, boy. I'm only doing what I can. In the meantime, I think it's time you went back to looking for those last 2 shrines, don't you?"

Link nodded his head, remembering what he was actually supposed to be doing.

"Oh, before you go," the old man started as he held out a dark green shirt with dark red embroidery and thick, long sleeves. "As I promised, here's that warm doublet. I don't really need it anymore. It itches like the devil."

Link smiled and took the doublet, stashing it away in his bag for later.

"And while you're at it," the old man began, "how about you take that axe you found in there? And before you say anything, you should know I have a spare one. Please, take it. I insist."

Link opened his mouth to argue, but since it seemed he couldn't change the old timer's mind, he thought that maybe it wouldn't hurt to take him up on his offer. After, he did say he had a spare. So, Link went inside and grabbed the large axe in the cabin and lugging it behind him. Then he looked to the old man, as if to ask "Well, now what?", which caused the elder to chuckle.

"Well, if I didn't know better," said the old man, "I'd think one of those shrines was somewhere on the other side of that crevice."

Link to his right and saw an open trench, and on the other side of that was a rock wall with purple mushrooms growing out of it. That's when he also noticed some very large, tall redwood trees. Putting two and two together, Link instantly figured out a way to get across. Waving the old man goodbye for now, the young man proceeded into the wooded area with the wolf trotting along behind him. Then, after choosing a tree that would be tall enough, used the axe to chop it down, and **THOOM!** The landed on the other side of the trench, becoming a bridge for Link to cross. Link then strapped the axe to his back, since he never knew when he might need it for a fight.

His arms outstretched at both sides, Link cautiously walked across the tree while the wolf followed, both making sure to watch their footing, before they reached the other side of the trench. However, it was too soon to relax just yet, for two Bokoblins soon caught sight of them, one holding a club and the other holding a long, wooden stick, almost like it was a spear.

Looks like Link would be needing that axe, after all. Without a moment's hesitation, Link drew the axe with both hands and charged with the wolf following alongside him. The former leapt up and, with a loud yell, swung the axe down, slamming the spear-wielding Bokoblin into the ground. Then, while his opponent was stunned, Link swung the axe again, knocking the imp off the cliff and into the abyss toward its doom. As for the wolf, he had his opponent in a choke-hold before he jerked his head, causing the Bokoblin's neck to snap in two before it fell limp and disappeared with a puff of smoke. Now, before Link went on, he noticed something off to the right of the cliff-face: another Bokoblin camp.

Now, one hand, he could go and raid it...but on the other, he could come back from the shrine and use his new rune to deal with them, later.

...No. Perhaps it was best to deal with them, now, in case they became a nuisance later.

With that, Link and the wolf crossed over the chasm before they made their way over to the camp, crouching down low so as to avoid being seen. Then, once Link was sure he was close enough, he drew his bow and arrow, pulled on the shaft, aimed right for the Bokoblin on the lookout tower, and loosed the arrow. Unfortunately, he didn't quite make it, for the arrow hit the ground just a few inches off target, so he tried again, aiming just a little bit higher. He put a bow on the string, pulled on it, closed one eye to aim, and then fired once again...and this time, he made a direct hit, the arrow, piercing through the Bokoblin's skull as it fell to the ground, giving out a dying screech as it fell to the ground and crumpled before it vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving behind a horn and fang. However, its cohorts soon took notice before they grabbed their weapons, their snouts snorting as they began to sniff out the intruders.

Grabbing his claymore, Link rushed out with the wolf following after him, growling and barking with ferocity. The Bokoblins screeched as they charged back, attempting to clobber Link and the wolf with their clubs, but Link swung his sword, knocking them both back while the wolf circled around behind them, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. Then, both Bokoblins got back up, one picking its club back up while the other tried to use its fallen comrade's bow. It tried to shoot at Link at close-range, but before it could fire, the wolf lunged at with fangs bared and bit down on its jugular vein, causing it to screech in pain before it breathed its last breath.

Having taken care of the pests, Link looked up at another lookout tower and sat a skull-shaped chest on top, its eyes glowing an ominous purple, but then, they flashed yellow. Growing ever more curious about what could be inside, Link climbed up the scaffold and opened the chest, only to beam in surprise when he found what the chest had withheld: a Throwing Spear, a bit stronger and sturdier than a regular Traveler's Spear. Perfect!

Stashing it away for now, Link climbed down the tower and proceeded to head back to the other side of the chasm, but before they could, the wolf went over to makeshift wooden targets and pawed at them. At first, Link didn't seem to understand why the lupine went over there, but then his ears heard the sound of muffled buzzing...coming from behind the targets. Taking the Woodcutter's Axe, Link sliced the targets apart, revealing a small cave, and inside were some green mushrooms and a Courser Beehive hanging from the ceiling...with the bees still swarming around.

Link and the wolf gulped, realizing that they had just disturbed the hive, and without a second thought, they turned around and made a break for it. However, the swarm soon gave chase, and Link, drawing his claymore once again, used it to swat away the bees. Once they were taken care of, he went into the cave to collect the mushrooms and the beehive.

However, Link knew not to waste much more time. After all, that shrine wasn't going to explore itself.

So, after crossing the tree again, Link looked up at the cliff where the shrine sat...and boy, it was going to take some time climbing up there. No time like the present it seemed. Rubbing his hands together, the boy hopped up to the cliff face and began to make the climb upward. He grunted as he hooked his fingers and toes into any crevice he could reach, being careful not to miscalculate and slip. As he climbed, he noticed these purple mushrooms growing out of the cracks in the rock, almost star-shaped, but not as pointy. These were called Rushrooms, known to enhance one's physical speed. Not wanting to miss such an opportunity, Link gritted his teeth and reached for the Rushrooms, grabbing just barely managing to grab onto the mushroom's stalks before he gave a quick pluck and successfully stashed them away into his satchel.

Still, he had a bit of a ways to go. With a sigh, Link grunted as he continued his climb while the wolf sat down below, watching him while holding the Boko Spear in his mouth. If he could speak, he would admit that the lad was rather tenacious...either that or just plain stupid. No wonder he was told he might need help. Still, pride aside, he had to what he felt might've been best for Hyrule...

"GAH!" Link cried as he almost slipped.

...Even if it meant helping this goofball.

With a sigh, the wolf's body dispersed into the black embers of twilight, taking the spear with him. As for Link, he was barely even making it halfway up the cliff, and he already felt like he was running out of breath. Still, he pushed himself onward, knowing that a resting point was just within reach. The boy gritted his teeth as he pushed himself to climb further...but his fingers were already beginning to lose their grip. Just as it looked like he was about to slip and fall right off, he suddenly found himself staring at the end of a large stick, the other end of which was being held in the wolf's jaws.

Link smiled as he grabbed onto the Boko Spear, allowing the wolf to pull him up to the ledge. Once there, Link gave a sigh of relief as he sat down on his rump, panting as he caught his breath. As he did, he looked down, only to tense up as he realized how high up he really was...and how much higher the shrine seemed now. Nonetheless, Link swallowed whatever nervousness he had before he looked back up at the shrine. It may've been a long climb, but he knew it would be worth it...especially since after this, there would be only one more shrine to go before he could finally obtain that paraglider from the old man and be free of the Great Plateau.

On that, he jumped up and grabbed onto the cliff face and began his climb upward, once more, while the wolf stayed behind and watched him. Link panted as he kept hoisting himself up, and even leapt up toward the shrine to gain further height. He would make strained noises when he thought he was going to lose his grip again, but he soon forced himself to continue. In the end, it would soon pay off...because at last, he had finally made it! With one more hoist, he pulled himself over the ledge before he found himself kneeling before the shrine. Link sighed in great relief before he stood up and approached the shrine, then held the Sheikah Slate to the pedestal, causing the shrine to flash its familiar blue light, and soon after the, door opened to reveal the platform behind it. Link glanced back and, true to form, the wolf was there, once again, sitting on his haunches with his back turned: his cue for the boy to enter the shrine while he kept watch.

XXX

No matter how many times he entered these places, Link would always be in awe when he saw the expansive room of the shrine's underground floor. He stepped out from the elevator, and he was met with a giant gear turning some sort of platform, as well as giant balls of stone, rolling down from a chute. Just like last time, Link soon heard the strange, telepathic voice of the monk in this shrine.

 _"To you who sets foot in this shrine...I am Owa Daim. In the name of the Goddess, Hylia, I offer this trial: the Stasis Trial."  
_  
Knowing the routine by now, Link headed over to the stone that hung over the pedestal and placed the Sheikah Slate inside.

"Sheikah Slate authenticated. Distilling rune."

The stone glowed its strange, white markings as the familiar crying eye insignia flashed, and soon, the drop of blue light fell from the stone, dripping onto the Sheikah Slate's screen. Link approached and found another rune that looked like some sort of yellow lock.

 **STASIS RUNE**

Stop the flow of time for an object.  
Stops an object in time while storing its kinetic energy. The stored energy will act upon the object when the flow of time resumes. Making good use of the stored energy can move even the largest of objects.

"Rune extracted."

Stasis, eh? This sounds like something very useful in the long rune.

To start, Link looked over to the turning gear before he tapped on the Stasis rune on the Sheikah Slate at just the right moment, causing glowing chains of yellow light to appear and lock around the gear, as well as stop the platform from turning. Not wasting a second, Link dashed across as he saw the yellow light on the gear flash before it dispersed, and soon, the gear resumed grinding. Thankfully, the young warrior managed to get to the other side.

Now he just had to be careful about those giant stone boulders.

Cautiously, Link approached the chute from which the boulders rolled out of before he glanced up. He gritted his teeth, just as one was rolling right towards him, and once he tapped on the Stasis rune, it froze in place, allowing Link to sigh in relief before he rushed ahead, and he saw that his efforts were not fruitless, for he found yet another treasure chest. Using the Sheikah Slate to unlock it, Link opened the chest and found a Traveler's Shield: a wooden shield with a metal rim, much more sturdier than the Boko Shield. This would certainly come in handy.

Stashing it away from safekeeping, Link headed down the chute and then made a quick right, just as another boulder came rolling down after him. Luckily for him, he got out of the way just in time.

The monk was just within sight now...but now, there was a boulder in Link's way, and it was WAY too big to just push away. However, as usual, Link was a quick thinker, so he knew there had to be a solution...and he soon saw it in the form of an Iron Sledgehammer. That's when Link also remembered something else about the Stasis: when locked in time, the stored kinetic force could make even the largest of objects move. Tapping on the rune, one more time, Link trapped the boulder in place before he grabbed the sledgehammer's handle and began to whack at the boulder, causing it to glow from yellow to orange. Then, once the light dispersed, the boulder went flying towards the wall before it fell down into the abyss, clearing the path toward the monk!

Link grinned at his success before he approached the palanquin and touched the veil of blue light, causing it to break away once more and reveal the monk, Owa Daim, within.

 _"Your resourcefulness in overcoming this trial speaks to the promise of a hero...in the name of Goddess Hylia, I bestow upon you this Spirit Orb."  
_  
With that, a third Spirit Orb emerged from the monk's chest, which Link soon absorbed into his heart.

 _"May the Goddess smile upon you."  
_  
And just like his brethren, Owa Daim soon faded away, leaving Link in silence. It almost made him sad, how these monks sat in these shrines, only pass on when Link arrived, but knowing that they had a sense of duty that they had fulfilled, it also made him a bit satisfied, too.

Now...there was just one shrine left.  
 **  
To Be Continued...**

* * *

By the way...I got my copy of Breath of the Wild, today, so that means my story will be even more authentic!

Review, please!


	7. The Four Trials- Part 4

**Ch. 7- The Four Trials  
Part 4**

* * *

The Legend of Zelda (C) Nintendo

* * *

Link had to admit, he didn't know where'd he be without this doublet to wear as his feet crunched against the white snow. It was nice and toasty, and it fit him just right, too! It was almost as if it was made just for him, just like the clothes he found in the Shrine of Resurrection...but he was still a little confused about that old man. He didn't know what to think of him, still...let alone him and the wolf.

Even so, Link felt that questions would be answered soon enough...and it would be coming from somewhere up ahead.

As Link walked, the wolf suddenly growled, his ears pricked as he looked off to the right, prompting Link to follow his gaze, and sure enough, there was another small camp of Bokoblins, all sitting around a fire and eating some roasted meat. Link gasped as he quickly took cover, and the wolf did the same. There were a couple of red Bokoblins as well as one with blue skin and yellow tattoos of some kind, holding a club with sharpened animal bones tied to it. Something told Link that tangling with the blue one would not be a wise decision...at least not with how he is, now.

That's when Link spotted something nearby: those same red barrels from the other day. Almost instantly, a grin creased his lips as he hid behind a stone pillar, then tapped on the round bomb rune on his Sheikah Slate. Once the bomb appeared, Link quickly peeked around the corner before he tossed the bomb, which caused the red Bokoblins to look at it in curiosity, sniffing at it and tapping it with their fingers...but as Link was about detonate it, the Blue Bokoblin growled and punted it away with its foot, causing it to fly back towards Link and the wolf, who gasped as they ran away, but in their haste, Link accidentally detonated it, sending them both flying quite a ways before they landed in the snow. Link groaned and shook his head, holding it as it throbbed, but then he gasped as he heard a familiar screech. He turned and saw the Bokoblins running toward him, all of them growling in anger. Link sneered before he grabbed his Traveler's Claymore and charged back with the wolf tailing behind him. It seemed that a fight was inevitable, so they had no choice but to attack.

The wolf lunged first, going for the Blue Bokoblin, but he was quickly batted away by its spiked club, causing him to fall to the ground while it and his cohorts went for Link, who growled as he poised himself to strike. However, just as the two red ones were about to attack the boy, the wolf jumped up and tackled them away, barking viciously while Link was left to take care of the Blue Bokoblin alone. The imp screeched as it jumped at Link, who quickly back-flipped out of the way...and was almost as if all of time came to a standstill, and Link swung the claymore, knocking the Blue Bokoblin down to the ground. Then, while it was down, Link ran in and went for the kill, thrusting the blade into the monster's chest, finishing it off for good. The wolf, meanwhile, easily dispensed with the lesser red Bokoblins, his mouth stained with their purple blood.

The fight done, Link decided to search the camp and see what he could find. He found some seared meat he could eat, so at least that didn't get destroyed. Other than that, he couldn't find much else, so he decided to go and explore somewhere else while the wolf followed. As they kept walking, they felt the ground shake a bit before they looked up and gasped upon seeing large boulders rolling down towards them, causing them both to yelp in surprise before they both jumped out of the way, just in time. Once the boulders rolled on by, Link decided it was safe enough for them to keep going. As they continued to walk, Link couldn't help but notice something on the ground: a ring made of stones, only...one stone seemed to be missing.

Link tilted his head in perplexity while the wolf just blinked. Who would make this ring of stones and then leave one stone missing?

Looking around, Link spotted a rock nearby, which he picked up and carried over to the ring and then dropped into the empty space. However, when he did, there was a bit of a poof sound, followed by scattering leaves before something appeared before Link's eyes: it looked like some sort of...walking tree with a crudely made mask that was made from a leaf, and he was holding some kind of branch in his stubby hand.

"Yahaha!" he laughed. "You found me!" He then looked up at Link. "Hey...you're not Hestu! But...you can see me?"

Link gaped at the small creature before he nodded his head.

"Wow!" the creature exclaimed. "I'm surprised your kind could see the children of the forest! I'm a Korok! Nice to meet you, Mister! If you see Hestu, could you please give him this?" He then handed Link a small, golden-colored object. "This is a Korok Seed! It's very special!"

Link took the Korok Seed in his hand before he sniffed it, causing him to grimace a bit. However, since it was a present from the little Korok, he thought it would be rude to just toss it away. Who knows? Maybe it would be useful, later. On that, he decided to just put the Korok Seed away.

"Oh, and my friends are hiding in lots of different places," said the Korok. "Don't be afraid to go poking your nose in any suspicious places, okay? ...Ooh! That reminds me! I gotta get back home, or Grandpa's gonna be really mad! See you later, Mister!" With that, he pulled out a larger twig with two leaves that spun like a rotor before he began to fly off into the sky. Link was about to open his mouth, as if to say something, but then shrugged and walked away while the wolf followed. As they continued walking, Link gasped as he spotted the shrine up ahead. However, he soon found another encampment of Bokoblins. Thankfully, though, there were just red ones this time, and only three of them. Nothing the two couldn't handle.

As they began to approach, however, they felt the ground beginning to shake again, and as they looked up, they gasped upon seeing some more giant boulders of snow, rolling right towards them and the Bokoblins, who screamed as they turned and ran, while Link and the wolf barely managed to dodge the boulders, the former nearly getting flattened had he not jumped to the left while the latter managed to leap over one. As for the Bokoblins, they were so busy running away, they didn't watch they were going and they all ran right off a cliff, thus sealing their fate.

After shaking off the initial shock of the moment, Link and the wolf continued to make their way up the hill and approached the shrine. Once there, Link stepped up and placed the Sheikah Slate on the pedestal, causing the shrine's lights to turn blue before the door opened up. He then turned to the wolf, who sat down with his back turned and his ears pricked up and alert. Nodding his head, Link stepped onto the platform and entered the shrine.

XXX

Just like before, Link stepped into the gigantic room of the shrine and was met with pools of water within.

"To you who sets foot in this shrine...I am Keh Namut. In the name of the Goddess, Hylia, I offer this trial: the Cryonis Trial."

Immediately spotting the stone hanging over the pedestal, Link approached it and placed the Sheikah Slate in its slot.

"Sheikah Slate authenticated. Distilling rune..."

Soon, the stone glowed its brilliant blue light as white runes began to slip down its surface, a droplet of light appearing at the bottom before it fell and splashed against the Sheikah Slate's screen. Link took a look and saw that a rune in the shape of a snowflake had appeared.

 **CRYONIS RUNE**

Create a pillar of ice from a water surface.  
Builds ice pillars that are very stable. These pillars can be used as stepping stones or as obstacles. Use Cryonis on an ice pillar to break it.

"Rune extracted."

On that, Link took the Sheikah Slate off the pedestal and reattached it to his hip before he went over to the pool of water, where he saw a higher ledge that led even further into the shrine. Link tapped on the Cryonis Rune on the Sheikah Slate, and then pointed at the water, where he saw where a large cube-shaped might form. Tapping on it, again, a cube-shaped pillar of ice soon appeared from the water's surface, causing Link to smile before he began to climb up to the top and jumped to the ledge. Then, he continued onward, only to find himself standing before a large gate. He tried to see if he could lift it open on his own, but it seemed that the gate was far too heavy for him, causing him to sigh as he let go. That's when he noticed that there was water running underneath the gate.

Link smiled, knowing exactly what to do. He tapped on the Cryonis rune again, pointed it at the water underneath the gate, then tapped on the rune once more, causing another pillar of ice to form and lift the gate open. Growing even more confident, Link continued onward, only to gasp as he heard a small beeping sound. He turned and gasped upon seeing another one of those little machines, and it was getting ready to fire its beam at him. Link gasped before he ducked behind the wall, just as the beam was fired. However, he yelped as he felt the beam just barely graze the seat of his pants, causing him to yelp as he patted his hands against the flames, and when that didn't work, he sat down in the water, causing him to sigh in relief. Still, that automaton was a problem. He had to find a way to get rid of it.

That's when his brain just hatched another idea.

Tapping on the Cryonis rune again, Link quickly peeked around the corner and tapped on the rune again, causing another ice pillar to appear underneath the machine. Then, Link whipped out his bow and loosed an arrow, hitting the machine in the eye, causing it to explode. Link grinned before he went over and began to collect the remaining parts, such as a screw and a spring. Then, he continued onward, only to stop momentarily and look up at another high ledge. As if knowing something might be up there, Link used the Cryonis rune to make himself another pillar of ice to climb up on, and once he reached the top, he beamed upon seeing another chest. He approached it, then used the Sheikah Slate to open it up, and inside, he found another spear!

However, it felt like he couldn't really carry anymore weapons, so he decided to drop whatever felt wasn't much use anymore.

Maybe he could drop this old Boko Club. It was chipped and splintered and, while it was handy, it did look like it was getting ready to break. So, he tossed it over his shoulder before he took the spear and jumped back down into the pool. He then went off to the right and found a set of stairs...only they began way above him, and he had no way of climbing up there. That's when he looked down and saw a large, flat stone. The gears in Link's head turned, and he soon created yet another pillar of ice, which caused one end of the stone to rise up, creating a ramp to the stairs. Link smiled, running up onto the ramp before he climbed up onto the stairs and sure enough, there was the monk, sitting in his palanquin.

Link approached the veil of light, touching it with his hand, which caused it to disperse...and revealing the ancient monk inside.

 _"Your resourcefulness in overcoming this trial speaks the promise of a hero,"_ said Keh Namut, telepathically. _"In the name of the Goddess, Hylia, I bestow upon you this Spirit Orb."_

On that, another orb soon flew from the monk's body and into Link's chest, being absorbed into his heart.

"May the goddess smile upon you."

On that...he began to break apart into bits of light, fading away into nothingness. Link could only watch, almost sadly as he watched the monk disappear...but at least he finally conquered all those shrines. Hopefully, it would all be worth it, since he would finally be getting that paraglider. On that, Link turned and headed back for the way he came in.

XXX

Link couldn't believe how much time had passed since he had been gone, because when he came out, he saw that the moon was beginning to rise out of the sky...and if he was right...

"Ho!"

Right on cue, the old man soon appeared, flying in on his paraglider, and the wolf instantly went to greet him as he landed before Link.

"Well, we meet again, my young friend," said the old man. "With this, you have acquired all of the Spirit Orbs from the shrines on this plateau. Ohohoho! Extraordinary!" He then put on a look of seriousness. "That means...it is finally time."

Link tilted his head, wondering what the old man meant.

"Link," the old man began, "it is finally time for me to tell you everything."

Link gasped silently when he heard the old hermit call him by his name...because as far as he knew, he never once told the old man his name since the time they met.

"But first," the old timer started as he turned his back to the young man, "imagine an X on your map, with the four shrines as the end points. Find the spot where those lines intersect." He then turned to face Link again. "I shall wait for you there." As he said this...strange, greenish-blue flames appeared around him...and he began to vanish, to Link's shock. "Do you understand, Link? There...I will...be...waiting..."

Link's jaw dropped in disbelief while the wolf remained completely stoic. After he took a moment to get over the shock, Link decided to heed the old man's advice and looked at the map on his Sheikah Slate. He saw the tower, the Shrine of Resurrection, and the four shrines he had just conquered...and almost instantly, he could see the X the old man described, with the shrines being the end points...but what was the location where the lines intersected? After he put a finger to his chin in deep contemplation, Link's eyes went wide in realization. Of course...

The Temple of Time!

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

Review, please!


	8. The Truth Is Revealed

**Ch. 8- The Truth Is Revealed**

* * *

The Legend of Zelda (C) Nintendo

* * *

(WARNING: SPOILERS!)

In a flash of blue light, Link found himself back in the very place that started it all: within the walls of the Shrine of Resurrection. As he climbed up the cliff wall and headed up the stairs to the outside, he once again found the wolf waiting for him. Link still didn't understand how the lupine kept appearing before him so quickly, but since the old man did say he would reveal everything soon, he decided that maybe he would learn from him.

With that, Link headed toward the Temple of Time, being cautious as he walked, since some monsters seemed to be more active during the night. The wolf padded along behind him, being sure to alert the boy to any nearby danger if need be. Soon, the two arrived at the temple...which really looked like it had seen better days, now that they got a closer look at it. One of the walls had been broken down, those giant, rusted machines (one of which Link was afraid might spring to life and try and shoot laser beams at him if he got close), and grass was sprouting through the cracks in the stone floor, and in the middle of it all stood a tall statue of a woman with large wings, smiling with her hands in prayer. Link blinked up at the statue as he approached it, feeling a safe, almost warm feeling from it...and soon after, he could've sworn he heard a voice come from it as a bright, warm light shined from the heavens.

 _"You have conquered the shrines and claimed their Spirit Orbs. In exchange for four Spirit Orbs, I will amplify your being. So tell me what it is you desire."_

Link gasped silently before putting his finger to his chin in thought. Amplify his being...it more than likely meant making him stronger. Maybe he could use a bit more vitality. So, he looked up at the statue before he made a heart shape with his hands.

 _"You wish for a Heart Container, yes?"  
_  
Link nodded his head.

 _"I shall grant you the power you seek."  
_  
With that, something began to float down towards Link's hands, and it was some sort of heart-shaped object with golden embroidery, and before too long, it was absorbed into his chest, making his body feel warm and strengthened.

 _"Go and bring peace to Hyrule,"_ the statue said as her bright, divine light faded away.

"Well, well!"

Link gasped as he looked up at the gaping hole in the roof...and saw the old man, still shrouded in those mysterious flames.

"The blessing of the Goddess has made you that much more resilient, I see," he said. "Well, here I am! Get up here, quickly!"

With that, he turned and walked away, leaving Link to find a way up to him. There had to be some way to get up there, but how? That's when Link noticed the wolf walking out the gaping hole in the wall, prompting the young man to follow him. As he looked up, he saw a ladder that led to the dilapidated rooftop. Link grabbed onto the rungs and began to climb while the wolf sat on the ground, watching him. Getting to the top was an easy matter...but the hard part was staying on, since it looked like the roof would collapse from his weight. However, the only thing that spurred him to keep going was the old man, sitting in the temple tower in wait.

Maybe now, he would finally get some answers from this mysterious old stranger.

With that, Link carefully made his way over to the tower, making sure to watch where he stepped before he climbed in through the window, panting heavily before he looked up at the old man, who laughed.

"Well done there, young one!" he praised the boy before putting on a look of seriousness. "Now then...the time has come to show you who I truly am. I was...King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule!"

Link gasped silently as he heard the word "King" in that name. He didn't think that this old man was...a king, of all things...but why did he speak in past tense when he introduced himself? And more importantly...why did it feel like he had heard it before?

"I was...the last ruler of Hyrule," the old man, or rather, King Rhoam, continued. "A kingdom which no longer exists."

There was a flash of light, causing Link to shield his eyes momentarily before he let them adjust, then he gaped as he saw King Rhoam, wearing regal clothing of blue and white with golden embroidery, and even a crown on his head. Also...he was floating in the air.

"The Great Calamity was merciless," said King Rhoam, grimly. "It devastated everything in its path, lo, a century ago...it was then that my life was taken away from me. And since that time, here I have remained in spirit form."

Link was even more shocked at this revelation. All this time, this old man whom had been so friendly and even ribbing him a few times...was really a ghost.

"I did not think it wise to overwhelm you while your memory was still fragile," said King Rhoam as he floated towards a window. "So rather than that, I thought it best to assume a temporary form." He glanced back at Link and nodded his head in apology. "Forgive me." He then stared out towards Hyrule Castle...where the ominous cloud of malice and darkness continued to swirl around it, almost choking it. "I think you are now ready...ready to hear what happened, 100 years ago."  
 _  
Flashback_

Somewhere within the walls of Hyrule Castle, there was a tapestry that depicted a horrendous monster with gigantic tusks and a fiery mane of hair, its claws outstretched, ready to attack and devour whatever was in its sight. However, standing before it was a young man, garbed in blue, whilst brandishing a blade that pointed at the beast's heart while behind the monster was a woman with golden blonde hair, garbed in white, and holding out her hands as some sort of symbol resembling a pyramid made of three triangles appeared before her.

 _"To know Calamity Ganon's true form, one must know the story from an age long past. The Demon King was born into this kingdom, but his transformation into Malice created the horror you see now. Stories of Ganon were passed from generation to generation in the form of legends and fairy tales...but there was also...a prophecy. 'The signs of a resurrection of Calamity Ganon are clear, and the power to oppose it lies dormant beneath the ground'. We decided to heed the prophecy and began excavating large areas of land. It wasn't long before we discovered several ancient relics made by the hands of our ancestors."_

Somewhere in a barren wasteland, a group of men were using some pickaxes to dig away at the rock walls, and they were all dressed in some of unitards and had their hair done up in topknots. As one of them spoke to a nearby man holding a notebook, the ground suddenly shook and the rock wall began to crumble away, revealing some sort of structure. It had a flat face, buts its body shape was almost like...a camel. Sometime after, three more of these strange, mechanical beasts were found, one in the shape of a giant bird, the other in the shape of an elephant, and one in the shape of a lizard. Soon, more machines were excavated from around Hyrule...and they looked like those same rusted machines that littered the grounds of the Temple of Time.

 _"These relics, the Divine Beasts, were giant machines piloted by warriors. We also found the Guardians, an army of mechanical soldiers that fought autonomously."_

The tapestry appeared again, showing these Divine Beasts in the four corners of it, as well as these spider-like machines, called "Guardians", swarming around Calamity Ganon.

 _"This coincided with ancient legends, oft repeated throughout our land. We also learned of a princess with a sacred power and her appointed knight, chosen by the sword that seals the darkness. It was they who sealed Ganon away using the power of these ancient relics."  
_  
Soon after, a young woman appeared, standing the royal courtyard, along with a young Hylian man and 4 shadowy figures, one large and rotund, the second tall and voluptuous with long, flowing red hair tied up in a ponytail, the third that was just as tall as the second with a bird-like shape, and the fourth being petite and fins protruding from her elbows and the back of her head.

 _"One hundred years ago, there was a princess who set to inherit this sacred power and a skilled night at her side. It was clear that we must follow our ancestors' path. We selected four skilled individuals from across Hyrule and tasked them with the duty of piloting the Divine Beasts."  
_  
Soon, the 5 figures knelt before the princess, who turned and faced the rising sun.

"With the princess as their commander, we dubbed these pilots Champions- a name that would solidify their unique bond. The princess, her appointed knight, and the rest of the Champions were on the brink of sealing away Ganon...but nay..."

Soon after...Calamity Ganon appeared, swirling around Hyrule Castle as four gigantic pillars of stone appeared around it. Bolts of lightning, brought out about by the entity, cracked the heavens as it unleashed a powerful roar. Soon after, this ominous energy sprouted from the beast itself, showering upon the Divine Beasts and turning their once pure blue lights into a deep, menacing red...and the same went for the Guardians.

 _"Ganon was cunning, and he responded with a plan beyond our imagining. He appeared from deep below Hyrule Castle and seized control of the Guardians and the Divine Beasts...and turned them against us."_

The Guardians, now controlled by the evil power of Calamity Ganon, began to run rampant through the castle town, attacking anything within their sights. They fired their beams at the innocent civilians, all of them screaming as they ran for their lives...but others weren't as fortunate.

"The Champions lost their lives...those residing in the castle, as well. The appointed knight, gravely wounded, collapsed while defending the princess..."

A woman panted as she ran away from the destruction, holding her young daughter's hand while carrying a wailing bundle in her other arm...while a Guardian stood upon the roof of a burning house...and fired its beam at the family, who let out a scream of agony. All that remained...was the burning embers of Hyrule itself and the castle that once stood as the symbol of prosperity...now having been taken over by the very monster the kingdom sought to seal away.

 _"And thus, the Kingdom of Hyrule was devastated absolutely by Calamity Ganon."_

Later...a young woman with golden hair and white robes, tattered and caked with mud and dried blood, stood before the corrupted castle, staring at the evilness in defiance.

 _"However...the princess survived...to face Ganon alone."_

Soon after...the Calamity Ganon appeared from the highest tower of the castle...growling viciously as it glowered at the princess, who raised her right hand as the same symbol glowed a brilliant light.

"Link," she whispered. "You are our final hope. The fate of Hyrule rests with you!"

As she declared this...the beast lunged at her with its gaping maw, preparing to swallow her whole!  
 _  
Flashback end_

"...That princess...was my own daughter," King Rhoam whispered, solemnly as he stared at the castle. "My dear, sweet Zelda...and the courageous knight who protect her right up to the very end...that knight was none other than you, Link."

Link just stood there, staring with eyes wide in horror and disbelief.

"You fought valiantly," said King Rhoam, "when your fate took an unfortunate turn. And then, you were taken to the Shrine of Resurrection. Here you now stand, revitalized, 100 years later. The words of guidance you have been hearing your awakening are from Princess Zelda, herself. Even now, as she works to restrain Ganon from within Hyrule Castle, she calls out for your help...however...my daughter's power will soon be exhausted."

Link gasped, even more horrified at this revelation.

"Once that happens," King Rhoam continued, "Ganon will freely regenerate himself, and nothing will stop him from consuming our land. Considering that I could not save my own kingdom...I...have no right to ask this of you, Link..." He then clenched his fists and bit his lip...as if trying to fight back tears, "but...I am powerless here." He then looked up at Link, almost in desperation. "You must save her...my daughter, and do whatever it takes to annihilate Ganon."

Link, though having a bit of an unsure expression, only nodded his head in response.

"Somehow, Ganon has maintained control over all four of the Divine Beasts," said King Rhoam, "as well as those Guardians swarming around Hyrule Castle." He then turned to look towards the castle, once more. "I believe it would be quite reckless for you to head to the castle at this point." He then floated to another window, one that looked towards a pair of mountains. "I suggest that you make your way easy, out to one of the villages in the wilderness. Follow the road out to Kakariko Village. There, you will find the elder, Impa. She will tell you more about the path that lies ahead. Consult the map on your Sheikah Slate for the precise location of Kakariko Village."

Link glanced down at his Sheikah Slate upon hearing that.

"Make your way passed the summits of the Dueling Peaks," advised the spirit. "From there...follow the road as it proceeds north. Let the wolf guide you."

Link blinked in surprise before he nodded his head with a serious expression.

"Oh...and don't forget this," said King Rhoam...as he handed the paraglider to Link, who gasped as he took it into his arms. It was folded up so that it was easier to pack away, but also easier to pull out for quick use. "I am a man of my word, after all. With this, you should be able to safely fly off the cliffs surrounding this area. I am a man of my word after all. Ohohoho!"

Link smiled, gratefully...no matter how he saw him, either as the spirit of the king or as the kind old man whom he befriended...he was still glad to have met him.

"And...I think that's it," said King Rhoam. "I've told you everything I can. Link...you must...save Hyrule..."

With that...he faded away into nothingness, and thought Link was grateful to him for helping him all this time...he couldn't help but feel a sudden loneliness, now. He felt rather close to the old man, even before he revealed his true form to him. He felt as though...he was in a bit of mourning.

However, Link was suddenly brought back to earth when he felt something nudge against his hand, causing him to look down and see the wolf, standing beside him, his blue eyes staring up at him as he gave a small whine. Link blinked at him before he gave a small but sad smile before he knelt down in front of the lupine and reached his hand towards him...and for once, the wolf did not growl, but instead licked his palm, which prompted the boy to gently stroke his head, which elicited another whine from him.

It appeared that these two now shared the same sentiment: they had both lost a dear friend.

However, the time for emotions had passed...and looked out towards the Dueling Peaks as the sun began to rise. Link then turned to look at the treasure chest in the tower, and opened it to find a Soldier's Bow. Packing it away from safekeeping, he looked back towards the horizon...now knowing what he had to do.

It was time to leave this plateau...and venture out into a world unknown.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

Review, please!


	9. Journey to Kakariko Village- Part 1

**Ch. 9- Journey to Kakariko Village  
Part 1**

* * *

Legend of Zelda (C) Nintendo

* * *

Link stood at the northeastern edge of the Great Plateau, staring out towards the horizon. The sun shined bright as it rose higher and higher into the sky, revealing the land below: grassy knolls and plains with dirt roads ahead...and ruins of old buildings abound, moss-ridden and decayed...and beyond that were the two mountains: the Dueling Peaks. Somewhere beyond those peaks lied Kakariko Village, as the ghost of King Rhoam had said...and now, Link, as well as his wolf companion, had to head there to find the answers he sought.

Taking a few steps back, Link grunted as he began to run towards the edge before he pushed off with his foot, then, just as he was beginning to fall, he quickly unfolded the paraglider and held it up above his head...and soon, he began to slowly descend towards the ground. Link gasped at the feeling of floating...and yet he couldn't help but feel at awe. It was almost as if he were weightless, the wind carrying him like a tiny leaf from a branch.

He almost felt...free.

Before too long, he landed upon the dirt, folding the paraglider away for the time being. As soon as he was about to walk, he turned and, sure enough, the wolf had appeared at his side within a moment's notice. Link smiled as he pet the lupine on the head, causing him to pant happily as he wagged his tail. Soon, the two proceeded ahead, focused on the task that had been set before them. However, as they continued walking, they almost forgot the one crucial rule when it came to exploring this wilderness: watch your surroundings.

The wolf suddenly growled, alerting Link to nearby danger, and sure enough, there it was. It looked like a Bokoblin, but it was rather tall and lanky in stature, and it was holding a large, wooden club in its hand.

A Moblin. Surely, it was stronger and more resilient than your ordinary run of the mill Bokoblin. It lumbered Link and his companion, growling as its tongue lulled out of its long maw. Link gritted his teeth as he brandished his spear and pointed at the Moblin, who raised the giant club in its hand and prepared to swing, but then, the wolf leapt up and buried his claws into its shoulder, snapping his fangs at the jugular vein while the large goblin tried to pry him off. Seizing an opportunity to attack, Link thrust the spear into the monster's front, causing him to bellow in pain as it felt the spearhead piercing its flesh. However, it proved to be a much stronger threat, for it soon kicked Link away, knocking the young warrior to the ground. Then, the Moblin grabbed the wolf and tossed him to the ground, as well, causing him to yelp in pain, but as he got back to his feet, he gasped as he the Moblin tried to bludgeon him with its club, again, but Link quickly jumped to his companion's defense, stabbing the monster right in the back with his Throwing Spear, the head of which pierced right out through the Moblin's chest, causing it to gurgle in pain as purple blood bubbled from its throat, then it fell down to the ground before disappearing in a puff of smoke, leaving behind only its horn, a few fangs, and its club.

Link sighed in relief as he wiped his forehead, then looked over to the wolf, who approached him while wagging his tail, no worse for wear. A few small scratches, but nothing a little time couldn't heal.

Just as it seemed like they were safe, though, they heard a deep growling sound behind them, causing them to turn see two more Moblins. Link gasped as he began to back away, as did the wolf. It wasn't because of fear or lack of confidence, but rather because taking on two Moblins seemed to be biting off more than both Link and the wolf could chew, especially in Link's current state. With that, they turned and ran, but the Moblins gave chase, growling and waving their clubs around as they continued to flee. Thankfully, though, it didn't seem that these monsters were very fast. After the duo got a good distance away from them, the Moblins just stopped, panting heavily before they waved them off and turned to leave, giving up on the chase.

Link heaved a sigh of relief as he and the wolf hid behind a stone wall, peeking around the corner to check if they were still being followed. Once they had assured themselves that everything was all clear, they came out of their hiding spot. They then looked at each other, as if to give each other a quick once-over, before they nodded and turned to continue down the road. As they continued onward, Link began to see more and more of the devastation that littered Hyrule field. Wagons, shattered and rotted from rain and time itself, the stone bricks that were once sturdy that housed people, and he could even make destroyed furniture, like chairs, tables, and even beds. What really made Link's heart sink, though, was the sight of old toys, such as a horse figurine, carved out of wood, and a doll in the shape of a knight wearing wearing armor.

Link stared sadly at the ruins of Hyrule. To think, this Calamity Ganon was so powerful that it completely devastated the entire kingdom...and he was once in the middle of it all...yet he could nothing to save the innocent lives that had been lost. What made it worse was the fact that he couldn't even remember most of what happened. For all he knew, a good friend of his could've lived in this very house, and yet he might not even remember who that person might've been.

Just then, the wolf approached Link and nudged at his hand, causing him to look down at him and smile fondly before he pet him on the head before they continued onward. As they did, though, the wolf once again growled viciously as he sensed something nearby, and Link gasped as he saw a Blue Bokoblin come out from around the corner, its head turned away from them while holding a rusty broadsword in its three-fingered hand. Seizing an opportunity to attack, Link charged and stabbed the monster with his spear. It didn't do much but knock it off its feet, but it quickly got back up and growled as it prepared to swing its rusty weapon at the boy, who ducked down on instinct as the wolf jumped onto his back, using him as extra leverage, before he jumped at the Blue Bokoblin and sank his fangs into its throat, causing it to screech in pain as it fell down before it breathed its last breath. Then, it disappeared in a puff of smoke, once again leaving behind some fangs and its horn, which Link promptly.

He had quite the collection of monster parts, now. Perhaps he could use them to make some sort of necklace or maybe some new earrings.

...No, that would probably be silly, not to mention wasteful. Who knows what these could be useful for?

As they kept walking, Link suddenly spotted something out of the corner of his eye, and at first, he couldn't really believe it, but it was right there: yet another shrine. Link blinked a bit surprise, initially thinking that those 4 shrines on the Great Plateau were the only ones, but now he finds there's more of them?

Well...maybe it wouldn't hurt to take a look inside. After all, there always seem to be something useful, hidden within these shrines.

Link glanced over at the wolf, who nodded his head at him in understanding, before they went off in the direction of the shrine, still remaining cautious the whole way over, knowing that any monsters could come out and jump at them at any given moment. Sure enough, something leapt out from beneath the soil: three blue, blob-like creatures about half his height, staring at the duo with these bulging yellow eyes, slithering towards Link and making this squelching, hissing sound. Link grimaced at the sight of them before he grabbed his Traveler's Claymore and swung, and in a single instant, they seemed to explode, leaving behind these gobs of jelly.

If memory served him correctly, these creatures Link faced were called ChuChus: blob-like monsters that were generally weak on their own, but they often vary in size and will sometimes gang up in groups to smother unsuspecting prey. Link got lucky that there were only three of them, and these were only the small ones, which would easily die in a single hit. If the bigger ones came out, well...he'd be having more of a difficult time.

On that, he and the wolf continued onward, keeping a lookout for any more enemies, the wind whistling in their ears as it blew softly. As they neared another part of the ruins, they were suddenly jumped by not one, but two Blue Bokoblins, both of which armed with rusty halberds. Link growled as he grabbed his Throwing Spear and stabbed the first Blue Bokoblin, who got knocked back, but then screeched as it tried to swing its weapon at the boy, but as if by instinct, Link leaped backwards, performing a back-flip maneuver, and it almost seemed that all of time came to a snail's pace. Then, Link made several quick thrusts with his spear, hitting the Blue Bokoblin in the face, neck, and chest, before the imp got knocked back, dropping its weapon in the process. However, it didn't go down, so easily, for it jumped right back up again and tried to make a grab for its halberd, but Link positioned his spear along his neck and then threw it, causing it to skewer the monster right through the chest, causing it screech in pain before it finally disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving behind its fangs, its horn, and- Link grimaced- its still-pulsating heart.

Link gathered the monster parts and put them in his satchel before he glanced over at the wolf, who panted as he wagged his tail, having already disposed of his foe. Once giving the wolf a quick once-over to make sure he didn't suffer any injuries, Link nodded his head before they continued on towards the shrine. Before long, they made it to the entrance, and Link, knowing the routine by now, placed the Sheikah Slate on the pedestal, which caused the lights on it to turn blue and the door to open up. Link looked back at the wolf, who nodded his head in understanding before he turned and sat down on his haunches, guarding the entrance. Soon, Link stepped inside, and the platform took him down below.

XXX

Now this was a little different. This time, there was no stone hanging over a pedestal, but instead, it was a giant room, filled with large, rotating fans that blew gusts of wind. Almost instantly, Link realized this kind of trial this might be.

 _"To you who sets foot in this shrine...I am Bosh Kala. In the name of the Goddess Hylia, I offer this trial: The Wind Guides You."_

Link nodded his head before he got a look at his surroundings. He then climbed up some stairs that led to the first fan, and across the room was a treasure chest. Link smiled, knowing there must be something valuable inside, before he took a few steps back, then took a running start and jumped off the edge, pulling out the paraglider as he did. The wind from the fan propelled him forward, causing him to smile as he landed on the other side. Using his Sheikah Slate, Link unlocked the chest and reached inside to find yet another hunk of amber ore!

Link beamed at his fortune, only imagining how many rupees he would get from selling this...that is, if he found someone to sell it to.

Stashing the amber away for safekeeping, Link proceed to the middle staircase, where he found another set of fans waiting for him, one going forward, other going back. Easily seeing the path ahead, Link jumped off to his left, using the paraglider to glide safely to the wall before him before he dropped down the floor. Then, he ran over to another fan, and when he looked ahead, he found the monk inside his palaquin, waiting inside for him, but across from was another treasure chest. Link could only wonder what could be inside, but he knew the only way to find out was to reach it. Luckily, he already thought of a plan.

Using the paraglider, Link glided towards the platform where the monk sat, then, once he landed, he positioned himself exactly parallel to where the chest was waiting. Then, he took a leap, brought out the paraglider again, and flew towards the chest again. He opened it, and he gasped when he found a huge Soldier's Claymore, sparkling and new! It definitely looked stronger than his Traveler's Claymore, which had actually gotten a bit brittle now. After taking it out of his pack, Link dropped the old blade in favor of this one. Once he gave it a quick look, just to see its sheen and sharpness. This certainly wasn't a dull blade.

He put the weapon, then glided towards the platform below, since the monk's platform was a bit too high for him, but thankfully, he could just run back to the fan that blew him there, which he did. Once he made his landing, Link approached the palanquin and touched it with his hand, causing the shade to shatter and reveal the monk inside. The monk was holding a ring in his left hand while holding his head up with his right fist, almost as if he were in boredom.

Perhaps he got so while waiting for Link to arrive.

 _"Your resourcefulness in overcoming this trial speaks to the promise of a hero...in the name of Goddess Hylia, I give you this Spirit Orb."_

Just like before, a Spirit Orb flew out from the monk's chest and into Link's own, the boy feeling it being absorbed into his heart.

"May the Goddess smile upon you."

With that, Bosh Kala disappeared in an array of light, just like the monks before him while Link quietly stood, watching, taking a moment of silence before he turned and walked away to head back out.

XXX

By the time Link came outside, he saw that it was already noontime, for the sun was already in the middle of the sky, and like always, the wolf was still here, waiting for him. Soon, the two went onward, crossing the bridge known as Proxim Bridge, which had moss and ivy growing through the cracks in the stone and the path was alight with torches to guide the way. As they walked, they saw a man up ahead with auburn hair, wearing a backpack and armed with a spear. Link felt somewhat relieved, actually, upon seeing that there were other people out here besides himself. He approached the man, and upon getting a closer look, he saw an expression of worry and tentativeness as he looked out towards the lake.

"The end is near," he muttered, causing Link to blink at him in surprise. "I may be somewhat used to seeing bad omens, by now, but that...? Well, let's just say it's badder than most."

"...Err..." Link mumbled, causing the man to jump slightly in surprise before he turned to look at him.

"Oh! Sorry, there!" he apologized. "Didn't see you! ...Come to think of it, I don't think we've met."

Link shook his head to affirm that.

"I thought so," the man said. "Not that it matters, anyway. I was getting pretty tired of talking to myself, so you more or less came at a good time. Speaking of strange encounters...you saw them, right? Those things popping out of the ground? And I don't mean mushrooms! I'm talking about those giant towers! A couple days back, they just popped up all over the place, and not long after that, those abandoned shrines started to light up, too! Do you realize what this means?! The end is coming!"

Link chuckled sheepishly, not exactly knowing what to say. He even glanced back at the wolf for answers, but the lupine only seem to shrug and shake his head, as if to say "Don't look at me!"

"You think old Brigo is crazy, don't you?" asked the man, known as Brigo. "I don't exactly blame you. Other folks have said the same thing, but I'm not taking chances! I've actually been out here, day and night, just to keep an eye on that...thing! You know, just to see if it starts moving!"

Link and the wolf both cocked their heads in confusion.

"You see that thing over there?" asked Brigo, pointing towards the lake, causing Link and the wolf to look out and see a rusty old Guardian, sitting on a small islet in the middle of the water. "That there's a Guardian. It was SUPPOSED to protect Hyrule from some kinda disaster, 1 century ago, but it, along with lots of others, ran amok and started attacking everybody! Just like this one that tried to kill me, one day!"

Link blinked in surprise at Brigo before he pointed at the decayed old Guardian, as if to ask if that was the one that chased him.

"Oh, no, not that one," Brigo answered. "There was another one like this, only it had all of its legs and it had these...evil-looking lights on it! It was a close to the castle, but before the forest. When I approached, it chased after me and tried to shoot me with these blue beams of light! I thought I was a goner for sure, but somehow, I managed to find a place to hide in the woods and escape by the seat of my pants!" He then heaved a deep sigh. "One might say it was my lightning-fast reflexes that saved me, but truth be told, I just got lucky!"

Link glanced over at Hyrule Castle, which was still quite a distance away, but he could still see it in plain view. It was one thing when he found that this Calamity Ganon was inside the castle with Zelda trying her damnedest to keep him at bay...but there were Guardians patrolling the outside of the castle, as well? It seemed that this was going to be more difficult than he realized.

"Hey, I know that look," said Brigo. "I hope you're not planning on heading there, boy. You look like somebody who's got lots of years ahead of him, and...well, I'd hate to see a sprightly young man like you meet his end at the hands of those monsters. If you are gonna head there, at least try and be careful, hear me?"

Link nodded his head before he held up his Sheikah Slate and showed Brigo the map, pointing to the small yellow dot.

"Hmm...well, I can't really tell what this is," said Brigo, "but unless I'm wrong, that little dot right there is the precise location of Kakariko Village. Is that where you and your wolf pal are planning on heading to, next?"

Link nodded his head at this.

"I see," Brigo nodded. "Well, Kakariko Village continues north. Just keep following the road."

Link look towards the Dueling Peaks, where the road kept going.

"Although, I gotta ask you," Brigo began, "are you actually walking the whole way there? Because if you are, it'll take a week at most for you to get there at the pace you're going. Even if you ran, you'd still take a long getting there!"

Link's jaw dropped before he gave an exasperated sigh, and the wolf seemed to sympathize with him by putting a paw on his back in consolation.

"Ah, don't be so glum, boy," Brigo said. "Listen, if you really wanna get to Kakariko Village faster, there's a way: you just gotta find yourself a horse!"

Link blinked in surprise at this.

"Well, these days, the best way to get around Hyrule is on horseback," said Brigo. "Ah...there's nothing like it! The feeling of the wind on your face as you ride along the fields is certainly something you'll enjoy!"

A pause...but then Link seemed to smile, softly as Brigo said this. He didn't know why, but he felt that he spoke the truth: the feeling of riding on the back of a horse was certainly something special. The wolf seemed to smile, too, as if to join in the sentiment.

"Well, don't let me keep you," said Brigo. "You and your friend there better get going, and good luck!"

Link nodded his head before he and the wolf continued onward, heading down the road towards Kakariko Village, and hopefully to find a steed to ride on the way.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

Review, please!


	10. Journey to Kakariko Village- Part 2

**Ch. 10- Journey to Kakariko Village  
Part 2**

* * *

Legend of Zelda (C) Nintendo

* * *

"Haa...haa...haa...!" Link huffed as he pulled himself up to the top of the tower that stood in the middle of the lake before the left mountain of the Dueling Peaks. He had only managed to take a shortcut by using a ledge nearby as a bridge to the halfway point...but it didn't probably didn't help that he had exhausted himself a bit while he fought with another camp of Bokoblins on the way to the lake (even though he tried really hard not to get himself spotted). His Traveler's Spear broke after he used it too many times, and then he had to resort to using his Remote Bombs to get rid of the remaining ones, but once again, there was yet another stubborn Blue Bokoblin that refused to stay down, and as if that weren't bad enough, that one had a shield made of tree and sharpened bones from sort of animal. Link was lucky that the wolf came to his aid at the last second, or that imp would've done him in.

Link tried to regain his energy by eating the seared boar meat that the Bokoblins left behind, but a falcon swooped down and snatched right out of his hand before he could so much as take a single bite.

It seemed that luck wasn't really on his side, today.

At least he made it here to this tower, and now, he could finally update his map, too. Maybe then, he'd finally know where he was going.

Once Link caught his breath, he placed the Sheikah Slate into the pedestal's slot, under the stone.

"Sheikah Tower activated."

On that, the three prongs on top of the tower shifted upward and the lights flashed from orange to blue.

"Scanning area..."

Soon, the same blue light from the stone glowed as it began to dribble down towards the tip of the stone, then, a droplet formed before it fell onto the Sheikah Slate's screen. Link took a look, and soon, names of different regions and even the name of Kakariko Village under the yellow dot on the map.

"Regional map extracted. Sheikah Slate updated. Additional functionality detected."

Soon, something else appeared on the screen of the slate: it looked like some sort of rod with a pulsating light, and it made this odd beeping sound.

 **SHEIKAH SENSOR**

Search for shrines. The sensor reacts when you are close to shrines you have not yet visited. If you head in the direction where the reaction is strongest, you should be able to find the shrine.

Link smiled as he put the Sheikah Slate. At least now, he had a way to find any other shrines out there. And now, with his new map in hand...there was just one thing to do: find a way back down from the tower. After all, the wolf was still waiting for him, down at the bottom.

Steeling his nerves, Link approached the edge of the tower and glanced down at the ground below. He then exhaled before he leapt off and pulled out the paraglider to make a safe landing on the ground on the other side of the lake, close to the road. As soon as as he neared the grass, he folded the paraglider up and land safely, and the wolf soon appeared at his side. They looked up at the sky and saw that it was still the middle of the afternoon, so it seemed they still had a ways to go before they reached Kakariko Village. After Link dusted himself off, they began to walk down the road, between the Dueling Peaks. As they did, Link glanced down at the river and saw several fish, swimming up the current. Some of them he recognized as Hyrule Bass, but there were some with red scales and a green face.

Link didn't really know what they were...but they sure did look good. So good, his stomach growled at the sight of them.

Just as Link whipped out his bow and arrow, the wolf suddenly growling, alerting him to something else in the water...something bigger than a fish. As Link took a look, he spotted something, darting around below the surface...until it suddenly leaped out and lunged for him! Link gasped as he saw that it was some sort of large, green, chameleon-like creature, donned in armor and holding a spear in its three-clawed hand. Taken by surprise, Link yelped as the creature pinned him down, hissing as it prepared to stab him with his spear, but then, **THWAM!** The wolf tackled the monster, causing it to growl as it tumbled to the ground, but Link quickly got up to his feet as he swung his Traveler's Claymore at the beast, but it jumped before he could land a hit, then used its tail to whip Link down to the ground, again. However, Link managed to scramble his feet before the creature could make another attack, allowing the wolf an opportunity to jump up and bite at its face, causing it to cry out in pain as it tried to pull him off.

Seizing his chance, Link grabbed the spear that the lizard dropped and thrust it into its chest, at least 3 times, causing it to screech in pain before it collapsed on the ground and disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving behind its elbow talons, its horn, and its...still quivering tail.

Link collected the objects and put them in his satchel before he contemplated what kind of monster that was. If he had to guess, he believed the name for it was a Lizalfos.

Once they took a moment to calm themselves, Link and the wolf looked down at the river before he drew his bow and loosed an arrow into the water, hitting one of the fish in the side. Link smiled before he went up and pulled the fish out of the water, removing the arrow so he could save it for a later time, then stashing the fish away to eat once he got to the stable.

Soon, Link and the wolf continued on down the road. As they did, they saw a young man, riding on the back of a brown and white splotch-coated mare.

"Hello, friend," said the young man. "On your way to the Dueling Peaks Stable, are you?"

"Mm," Link nodded his head at this.

"I'm on my way to Riverside Stable, myself," said the young man. "These days in Hyrule are dangerous, but it's nice to know there are still places you can take refuge in. Right, Chestnut?"

The mare, Chestnut, nickered in agreement, causing her rider to chuckle as he gently pet her neck.

"Well, happy trails to you!" said the young man before he snapped at the reins. "Until we meet again!"

Link smiled and nodded his head, while the traveler pressed his heels into Chestnut's sides, prompting her to go into a brisk trot while Link and the wolf continued on their way. That young man...he looked rather cheerful, despite these times. It was nice to know that some people could still keep their spirits up, despite what had happened, so long ago. It certainly put him in a good mood, too.

Soon, the pair emerged on the other side, the shadows of the Dueling Peaks no longer shrouding over them as they walked out into the sunlight. They soon came upon a small bridge, and on the other side was a hut that had the shape of a giant horse's head, along with a paddock that had white goats eating on hay, as well as a stable where three horses munched on oats. He saw a young woman, sitting before a pot over an open fire, smiling at the warmth it brought.

It was at that moment that Link knew that they had arrived at the Dueling Peaks stable.

He heaved a sigh as he and the wolf approached, but as soon as they neared the stable, Link froze upon hearing the excited barking of a dog, and sure enough, there was one running right towards him, his coat a mix of black, tan, and white with yellow eyes, flopped over ears, and a wagging tail that said "Hi! Nice to meet you!"

Before Link even knew what happened, the dog tackled him, causing him to yelp as he got pinned, and not long after, he was soon licked by a wet, slobbery tongue, which caused him to laugh as he struggled to get out from under the canine.

"Toto!"

The dog looked up to see a man with dark skin, a scruffy beard, and his hair in braids approach him, holding up a bone with some meat still on it.

"Look what I got for you, boy!" the man called, causing the dog to bark as he ran over to him, which in turn caused the man to laugh before he tossed the bone across the grass, prompting Toto to chase after it. While the dog was occupied, the man went over and helped Link to his feet. "Sorry about Toto. He's the stable guard dog. It's his job to protect the livestock and the horses we board here from monsters, but it doesn't keep him from being friendly with travelers. Name's Rensa, by the way, and I'm one of the stable hands. What's your name, boy?"

Link soon introduced himself to Rensa.

"Link, eh?" Rensa repeated. "Hmm...sounds familiar...ah, no matter. If you're looking for a place to rest, then look no further! Our stable doesn't just count as a place for horses, it also doubles as an inn! Heck, we can even set you up with a hot meal!"

Link's stomach gave a deep growl at this, causing Rensa to laugh as he pat his shoulder.

"Sounds like I said the magic words, eh?" Rensa asked. "Why don't you come on inside?"

Link nodded before he followed Rensa toward the stable, while the wolf padded along behind them, which Rensa took notice of.

"Err...hey, boy?" Rensa asked. "The wolf...he's tame, right?"

Link glanced back at the wolf before he nodded his head at Rensa, who sighed in relief.

"I thought as much, since he was with you," said Rensa. "No offense, but I just wanna make sure he doesn't try and eat the livestock or anything. You understand, right?"

Link nodded his head before he glanced back at the wolf, who only yawned before he sat down and scratched at his ear. That seemed to assure the boy that he would be fine with just sitting out here.

Soon, Link and Rensa entered the stable, where they found a few tables, some beds to lay in, two young men chatting in the corner, and another man sitting on the floor, holding a very large beetle-shaped backpack. In fact, if Link didn't know better, compared to his sweet-looking, round face, red, triangular nose, and his Afro, the young man's stature was a bit more muscular.

"Hello, friend!" he said. "I'm Beedle, the traveling merchant just calls me...well, Beedle! Even if you don't remember my face, just look for my HUGE beetle-shaped backpack! I've got plenty of goods to sell! Arrows and even small creatures like frogs and insects for you to make elixirs with!"

Link looked at the man like he was speaking some other language.

"What's with that look?" asked Beedle. "Everyone knows that you can make elixirs by boiling down creatures with monster parts! Some can have effects that could last for almost an hour!"

Link put his finger to his chin in thought.

"But enough about that," said Beedle. "Please, take a look at my wares! Or, if you don't have the rupees, right now, you can sell me some things! Gemstones fetch a particularly high price, these days!"

Link's eyes lit up at that notion, remembering that he still collected some amber and opal ore during his earlier time on the Great Plateau, as well as back in Bosh Kala's shrine. Not to mention he also got some more amber while he was out exploring Hyrule field. The young man put his satchel down and took out the ore that he had managed to collect.

"Ooh! Shiny!" Beedle exclaimed. "Hmm...I see about 3 pieces of amber and 2 opals. 1 piece of amber is 30 rupees, and opal ore is worth 60. All this together, I'd say you'd get about...210 rupees, altogether! What do you say?"

Link nodded before the two made the trade.

"Much obliged!" Beedle answered as he took the gemstones, then reached into his pouch and put down several colorful gems of green, blue, and red. "And here are your rupees!"

Link smiled before he took the currency, placing them in his wallet.

"Now, then," Beedle said, "anything else you'd like to sell?"

Link nodded before he put down several Bokoblin Horns and Fangs.

"Hmm...let's see," Beedle hummed. "A Bokoblin Fang costs 8 rupees a pop, and a horn costs 3 rupees, so 5 fangs costs 40 rupees and 3 horns cost 9. 49 rupees total. That sound okay?"

Link nodded his head, and soon, he and the merchant made the exchange, thus earning Link an added total of 259 rupees.

"So, are you interest in buying anything, now?" asked Beedle, causing Link to nod his head. "Excellent! What'll you have?"

Link looked at the items that Beedle had set out: a set of arrows, a few crickets, a frog, and some sort of spiny-looking, pink balloon. Link didn't really know what the balloon might be for, but he could use some more arrows. He pointed at the bundles and then held up 3 fingers.

"You want all my bunches of arrows?" asked Beedle. "That'll cost you 60 rupees!"

Link smiled before he nodded his head and made the exchange, once more.

"Thanks for the business!" Beedle exclaimed, while Link firmly shook his hand.

"Hey, boy!" Rensa called as he put down a bowl of hot, steaming rice and chunks of beef. "Here's your food! And I also made something for your wolf buddy!"

Link nodded his head gratefully before he got up, went to the table, sat down, and began to eat...and it was so delicious. So much so, it almost made him giggle at the flavor of the meat's juices, sprinkled on the rice. There was also something else he tasted: a slightly acidic flavor.

"How do you like that meat and rice bowl?" asked Rensa, causing Link to look up at him with his cheeks full. "It's made from the beef of a Hateno Cow, Hylian Rice, and a special secret ingredient. It's good, right?"

Link nodded his head before he kept eating.

"By the way, where you headed after this?" Rensa asked, causing Link to bring out his Sheikah Slate and point to the yellow dot on his map. "Oh! Kakariko Village, eh? Just keep following the road and you'll get there. Of course, I hope you don't plan on walking the whole way there."

Link shook his head no.

"Yeah, I thought so, too," Rensa replied. "If you're looking for a horse, there's a small wild herd out there, grazing in the fields. You can bring one of 'em back and register it here, but I gotta warn ya, it's no easy task."

Link gave the man a confused look.

"You see, ever since the Great Calamity," Rensa began, "horses these days have become wild. So much so, they spook at the sight of people. Heck, even some of the monsters have started riding them, lately!"

Link gasped silently at this.

"But I like you, son," Rensa began, "so I'll let you in on a secret: there's actually a trick to taming horses. What you gotta do is sneak up on 'em, real quietly...and then, once you're close enough, you jump up onto their backs and hang on for dear life, then try and calm the horse down before they buck you off! Once you do, just try and steer the horse back to the nearest stable. Thing is though they're not used to being ridden, so they'll try and go back to the fields instead of taking the roads. Just calmly steer them in the right direction and reward them with a little pet on their neck, and before too long, your mount should warm up to you."

Link nodded his head in understanding before he finished off the last of his beef and rice bowl, then reached into his wallet to pay Rensa, who chuckled and held out his hand to stop him.

"No need to pay me, boy," he said. "This one's on the house!"

"Rensa!" shouted a man that looked identical to Rensa from the front desk. "What'd I tell you about doing that?!"

"Oh, come on!" Rensa barked. "It's called 'hospitality', Tasseren! Sheesh!" He then looked back. "Sorry about that. That's just my twin brother, Tasseren. He's in charge of this stable, along with his sons. Pay him no mind."

Link nodded his head, chuckling sheepishly before he got up and headed outside, where the wolf was sitting before an empty bowl with bits of rice and meat all over his mouth, which caused the boy to chuckle before he pet his head, earning a pleasant whine from his lupine companion. Then, Link headed out around the back, only to gasp slightly at what he found: more of those rusted old Guardians and ruins of old houses, littering the tall grass.

It seemed that this place was also victim to the Great Calamity, as well. It almost made him wonder just how much of Hyrule had been hit.

Just then, Link's pointed ears picked up the sound of whinnying nearby. He gasped before he got down low in the grass, along with the wolf, and as they surveyed their surroundings, they saw it: a small herd of horses. Some were brown with white and brown speckles, some were a bluish-green with long, white manes that covered their eyes, one with dark brown and white splotches, just like chestnut...even some foals were playing nearby. However, what caught Link's eye the most was a coal black stallion with grey feathering around the hooves, a long white mane, and a white spot on the snout, standing away from the herd while he grazed.

Perfect.

Link took a deep breath, in and out, to calm his nerves, then he slowly began to approach, his footsteps soft and silent. The wolf remained behind, feeling that his presence might spook the horses and start a stampede...and that was never good. Those hooves looked powerful enough to crush both their skulls with one stomp.

As Link neared the stallion, he suddenly looked up with alertness, his ears swiveling and twitching as he looked around. Link forced himself to stop and stay in place, his breath caught in his chest and his eyes wide as the stallion glanced to the left, then to right, then to the left again...before he went back to munching on the graze. Link heaved a soft sigh before he continued to creep up on the equine, getting closer and closer...and then...he jumped!

 **HREEEE-HEE-HEE!** The stallion whinnied, startled by Link sudden appearance, and then tried to buck him off as fast as possible, while the herd ran off, spooked by the sudden alarm.

"Ho-ho!" Link cried as he started to rub his hand up and down on the horse's neck, several times, and before too long, the stallion finally calmed down. He panted, his breath coming out in the form of hot steam, before Link clicked his tongue and began to gently pull on his mane, telling him to go to the left. However, the stallion stubbornly shook his head and began to move in the direction of the field. Link didn't give up, though, for he willed the stallion to move in the direction he wanted, and once his mount realized where he wanted Link to go, he began to walk in that direction, causing Link to smile and pet his neck in praise. Then, he gently tapped his heels into the stallion's sides, causing him to break into a trot, headed right for the stable, where he found Tasseren back at the front desk.

"Well, back again, are you?" asked Tasseren. "And I see you found yourself a steed! Nice stallion, son!"

Link smiled, feeling a bit of pride.

"So, are you going to register your horse?" asked Tasseren. "Once you do, we can give him a saddle and bridle!"

Link smiled nodded his head at this.

"Okay then!" Tasseren replied. "First off, the fee! It costs 20 rupees to register your horse! Sound good?"

Link nodded before he handed the stable owner the rupees needed.

"Very good," said Tasseren as he handed Link a clipboard with a sheet of paper and a quill pen. "Now you just need to write down a new name for your horse."

Link hummed before he took the pen and wrote down the name "Blackie" on the line.

"Blackie, eh?" queried Tasseren, causing Link to nod his head. "All right then. I take it that you're going to take Blackie with you to Kakariko Village?"

Link nodded his head again.

"All right, then," Tasseren replied. "I'll have my brother gear Blackie up for the trip." He then put his thumb and index finger in his mouth and let out a whistle. "Rensa! Saddle and bridle, on the double!"

"Got it!" Rensa called as he came outside, holding a saddle and bridle for the black stallion, now christened as Blackie. He placed the saddle on the stallion's back, then attached the bridle to his head. "And there you are! Blackie's all geared up and ready to go!"

Link smiled and nodded his head, gratefully, before he placed his foot in the stirrup and hopped up onto Blackie's back.

"Happy trails to you!" Rensa called. "And if you and your horse get separated, just whistle for him. Just make sure you're not too far away, or else he won't hear you!"

Link nodded his head once more before he snapped tapped his heels into Blackie's sides, causing the stallion to nicker before he began to trot away, following the road to Kakariko Village, while the wolf tailed along behind him. At least now, the trip would go a little faster.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

I know, there are probably a few things I missed. Also, Blackie is actually the name of my current steed.

Coming up next, One Piece Prompts: Prey!

Review, please!


	11. Journey to Kakariko Village- Part 3

**Ch. 11- Journey to Kakariko Village  
Part 3**

* * *

Legend of Zelda (C) Nintendo

* * *

It seemed that Blackie was getting more used to being ridden than Link had first thought. For a while, the black stallion would balk and attempt to walk toward the fields, but Link would gently steer him in the right direction and give him a nice, reassuring pet on the neck before they continued on. He would even reward him with an apple doing so well in listening to his commands.

It had been about a day now since Link and the wolf had left the Dueling Peaks Stable, and now that they had Blackie with them, the journey was going to be a lot easier now. The duo had already met a few travelers on their way and they would often stop to have an idle chat. Apparently, Link found out that using a hammer wasn't the only way to get fresh ore from the black, glittering rocks on the cliffsides, which he learned from a woman named Brokka. People tended to use explosives, too. Dangerous as it was, Link knew to keep a safe distance from the blast. He had gotten a few things for his troubles: some amber and a couple of opals to sell, not to mention some rock salt and bits of flint, which he could use to build a fire if he needed.

He also found a few more of those Koroks around, always hiding in the most mysterious of places, like rocks just sitting on ledges or little trails of light on the ground, making rattling noises. There was even one hiding in some of picture on the wall of the cliff, and he use a metal cube to complete in order for the Korok to come out of hiding. It seemed rather tedious, but at least he got a few Korok Seeds out of it. 6, in fact.

As Blackie trotted down the road, Link smiled as he felt a feeling of freedom wash over him. For some reason...it felt almost...familiar.

Why did it feel like he had actually done this before?

 _"Be careful, now, son!"_

Link gasped as he heard a voice echo in his mind. It was not that of Zelda's, but this one sounded like a man. It had a bit of a baritone, like King Rhoam's, but not as deep...but what did it mean?

Suddenly, Link felt himself close his eyes while Blackie kept on trotting...as it felt as though something was coming back to him.

 _Flashback_

The brown Hylian Thoroughbred nickered as she felt the saddle getting strapped to her underbelly. Her slight unease was soon settled, however, as she felt the hand of her master gingerly stroke her neck and long, black mane. The man had dirty blonde hair and a bit of a scruffy mustache, as well as a deep red shirt and a pair of beige trousers. However, attached to his hip was a long sword with a golden pommel and a blue hilt. The pommel was shaped like a pair of golden wings, and the scabbard itself was purple with golden embroidery.

The man turned to face his son, who blinked up at him with these bright, curious, blue eyes.

"Ready for your riding lesson, Link?" the man asked, causing the boy to look at the horse, who shook her head to keep swat away the annoying flies, buzzing around her ears. The action seemed to startle Link a little, for he backed away a bit, but his father then chuckled. "Oh, come on, Link. You're not afraid of sweet little old Epona, are you? She doesn't bite! Well...unless you make her mad. Hahahaha!"

"Braham," a woman with long, wavy, beautiful, strawberry blonde locks and dressed up in a beautiful green gown with golden highlights on the sleeves, scolded her husband gently as she sat on the steps of their large house...well, not so much a house, but more of a mansion, "what did I tell you about teasing our son?"

"Oh, relax, Layla!" Braham replied as he put Link on the saddle. "I've got everything under control!"

"Well, make sure Epona doesn't go too fast," said Layla, "and make sure Link doesn't fall."

"Layla, will you PLEASE stop making a fuss?" Braham asked as he picked up the rope that was tied to Epona's bridle. "I'm only teaching our son how to ride a horse." He then turned and glanced at Link. "You ready, son?"

"...Mm," Link nodded.

Braham chuckled before he began to lead Epona around the yard with the rope, causing her to follow him while Link held the reins. The boy looked down at the ground and gulped a little at how he high up he seemed, but then he looked forward, trying to see his father passed the mare's broad neck.

"Link," Braham called. "Be sure to pet Epona once in a while. She'll feel like she can trust you a little more, understand?"

Link nodded before he gave Epona a nice pet on her neck, causing her to nicker pleasantly. Braham chuckled as he looked back, then he clicked his tongue, causing the mare to break into a trot, which made Link gasp a bit, but he quickly composed himself and held on tightly.

"There you go, son!" Braham answered. "Hey, you're a natural!"

Link smiled, as did Layla, who clapped her hands in her delight.

"Okay, I'm gonna bring her into a canter now, son!" Braham said. "Ready?"

Link nodded his head, once more, and his father whistled, causing Epona to break into a canter, but the child held the reins tight and didn't let go as Epona ran, full circle around her master. Link laughed as he continued to hold on to the reins, making sure to continue soothing Epona so she wouldn't spook easily.

"Okay, son, I think that's enough for today," Braham said. "Tell Epona to stop, now. Just pull back on the reins."

Link nodded before he tugged on the reins, causing Epona to slow down to a stop.

"You did very well, Link," Braham praised as his son jumped off the mare's saddle and into his arms. "Just think, when you grow up and join our ranks, the king might present you with a horse of your own!"

Link beamed brightly at this.

"Speaking of which," Layla began, "the king says he wants to see us tomorrow, and he wants us to bring Link along."

"Hmm?" Braham hummed, inquisitively. "Why?"

"I believe he said he wants Link to meet the princess for some reason," Layla answered. "Said it was important."

"I see," said Braham. "Well then, we best prepare for tomorrow, Link."

Link only blinked up at his father in curiosity.

 _Flashback end_

Link gasped as Blackie suddenly reared up on his hind legs, whinnying in fright, and it took everything in the teen's power to keep himself from falling off. As he looked ahead, he soon saw why the horse suddenly spooked like that: whilst Link was lost in his own memories, he didn't realize he wasn't watching where he was going and nearly rode Blackie right off the edge of a cliff. Had he not stopped him sooner, the black stallion would've fallen off and landed into the deep crevice below, resulting in the death of both horse and rider.

After calming Blackie down, Link looked back at the wolf, who blinked up at him in concern, prompting the boy to smile at him in reassurance, but then he looked and saw a stone bridge leading to the other side. At first, Link thought it was mere convenience, but then he looked at the sign on the bridge and gasped silently: "Kakariko Bridge".

Link grinned, realizing that his journey was nearly over, before he steered Blackie onto the bridge while the wolf continued to follow. However, as Blackie walked, Link noticed somebody up ahead: a young man, about his age, with his hair in a ponytail, and behind him was a donkey wearing a bridle and carrying large bags on its back. Link noticed that the young man seemed rather disturbed by something, so he waved to get his attention, causing him to stop.

"Huh?" the young man muttered as he noticed Link. "Oh! Hi! I'm Angus, and this is my donkey."

 **Hee-haw~!** The donkey cried.

"I was on my way to the Dueling Peaks Stable from Kakariko Village," said Angus, "but then I saw this weird, tree-looking thing, and it was about as tall as a horse!"

Link tilted his head, bewildered, as did the wolf.

"I don't blame you if you don't believe me," Angus said. "Still, you can't be too careful, these days. Anyway, I'm off. If you're heading down to Kakariko Village, just take the way I came from."

With that, he walked on with his donkey trotting along behind him, leaving Link, the wolf, and Blackie behind. After talking to Angus, his curiosity had been piqued. He took a glance to the path to the right before he began to gently urge Blackie to go in that direction, causing the stallion to nicker a bit before he obeyed while the wolf followed. As the wolf got closer towards a large tree, he saw something standing next to it. If he didn't know any better...it almost looked like a Korok...but unusually large, with bushy eyebrows made of bark and a single leaf over its nose that looked like a beard, as well as a satchel.

Link tilted his head, puzzled, before he tapped his heels into Blackie's sides, prompting the horse to go into a trot, then came to a stop in front of the large Korok.

"Sh-shalaka?!" the Korok cried in surprise...with a rather high-pitched voice that did not match his size. "You...you can see me?!"

Link nodded his head at this.

"Shala-zah~! Shala-kah~!" the Korok cheered. "It's been 100 years since someone like you has been able to see me! I'm Hestu, and I need your help! Those monsters over there stole my precious maracas!"

Link and the wolf glanced at each other before they looked back to Hestu, who pointed towards an outcropping of rocks.

"I think they're somewhere on the other side of those rocks," Hestu said. "I can't use my powers without my maracas. Shoko...so please, PLEASE get my maracas back from them!"

Link and the wolf glanced at each other, once again, before the latter shrugged, as if saying "What's the harm?". Link nodded his head before he dismounted Blackie and headed up towards the rocks with the wolf at his side. As they drew closer, they could hear the grunting of Bokoblins up ahead, causing them both to crouch down low in the grass. Sure enough, there they were: 3 Blue Bokoblins, sitting around a fire, and up on the lookout tower was a skull-shaped chest with glowing purple eyes. Link glared at the trio of Bokoblins before he looked up, getting an idea. He jumped up and climbed up on to the rocks, and the wolf was about to follow, but the boy held his hand out, telling him to stay and wait, which caused the wolf to nod before he sat down. Once Link made it up to the top, he looked down at three unsuspecting Bokoblins before he tapped on the cube bomb rune on his Sheikah Slate. The last time he ran into this type of Bokoblin, he found they were a little bit smarter than the regular red ones, able to kick away the round bombs before they could explode...so maybe if he tried the cube-shaped one, they wouldn't really know how to react.

On that, Link summoned the box-shaped bomb and tossed it at the Blue Bokoblins, who glanced down at it in surprise, but before they could suspect what was going on, Link tapped on the rune, causing the bomb to detonate and blow two of the imps off the cliff!

Now was his chance. Link put his hands to his mouth and gave a whistle, causing the wolf to dash out and attack the remaining Blue Bokoblin, who, in the confusion, was unable to grab his club and shield. The lupine snapped his jaws at the remaining monster, but the imp grabbed him by the neck and tried to push him off. Link, knowing that time was of the essence, brandished his Soldier's Claymore and slashed at the monster, causing it to shriek in pain as it fell limp.

Upon the defeat of the Blue Bokoblins, the chest's eyes flashed yellow, indicating that it was unlocked. Link smiled before he hurried up the ladder and opened the chest, finding a pair of red maracas inside. Smiling at his success, Link jumped down from the lookout scaffold and he and the wolf headed back to Hestu.

"SHALA-KALA!" the big Korok exclaimed. "Those are...those are my maracas! Please giiiiiiiiiive them to meeeeeeee~!"

Link nodded, obligingly, as he handed the instruments to Hestu.

"SHAAAAAAAA-LAAAAAAAAAA-KAAAAAAAAAAH!" he cried, jovially. "I finally got my maracas back...but wait...there's something wrong!" He then shook them, but they made no sound. "SHAKA! The Korok Seeds inside are gone! How am I supposed to dance, now? Shoko..." He then hung his head sadly. "If I had just one Korok Seed, then I could sing, dance, and use my powers to help you."

Link tilted his head in puzzlement.

"You see, I have the power of inventory expansion!" Hestu explained. "So let me know if you...wait..." He then sniffed Link, who backed away a bit, slightly startled. "I know that smell! You've got some Korok Seeds, haven't you?!"

Link nodded his head at this.

"SHALAKAH~!" cheered Hestu. "If you give me just one, I'll make your inventory bigger for you!"

Link eagerly nodded his head, again.

"So, which inventory do you want me to add an extra slot to?" asked Hestu, which caused Link to hold up his Soldier's Claymore. "Oh! Weapons stash! Okay then! Shaky-shakah~!"

Link then handed Hestu the Korok Seed needed, which the big Korok placed inside his maracas and then, they began to glow red and sparkled as he began to shake them and dance.

"Oooh-HA!" Hestu chirped as he threw his maracas up, causing green leaves and pink flower petals to pop out, and for a moment, it almost seemed Link's bag felt a bit spacier. "Dah-na-na-na-naaaaaaaaa~! Your weapons stash has been expanded! Shalakah!" He then looked out towards the horizon. "Oh! Look at the time! I have to get home before Grandpa yells at me!" He then turned to Link. "I have to go now, Mister, but if you ever find any more Korok Seeds, please come and find me! I'll be at the Korok Forest!"

Link blinked, inquisitively at this.

"You don't know what the Korok Forest is?" asked Hestu. "It's north of here! Well...at least that's what Grandpa told me, shalakah. He told me that if I ever get lost, just follow the Hylia River and continue north, and I'll be home before I know it!"

"Hmm..." Link hummed, curiously, but then, the wolf barked to get his attention, then pointed his paw down the road, reminding him of the task at hand. Link nodded his head before he turned to Hestu and waved to him.

"Bye-bye!" Hestu waved back. "And thanks again, uh...what's your name?"

Link soon introduced himself to the large Korok.

"Link," Hestu repeated. "Shokay! See you later, Link, shalaka~!"

On that, Link mounted up on Blackie, who whinnied before he began to gallop down the road with the wolf running alongside him.

"Hmm...I can't help thinking I might've heard his name, before," Hestu said before he shrugged. "Eh, oh well. Not that it matters, I guess. Now then...which way is the Hylia River, shalaka?"

XXX

Blackie's hooves thumped against the ground while Link tightly grasped the reins, and the wolf continued to run alongside them. As he rode, Link gasped as he saw something up ahead: a wooden gate post with the familiar insignia on his Sheikah Slate painted on the banners. Feeling his heart beginning to brim with hope, Link tugged at the reins of his steed, causing him to slow down into a trot, and as they drew closer, Link gasped as he saw many huts down below, as well as people walking around, wearing what looked like leotards and gis, and all of them had white hair, even the children!

It was at that moment that Link knew that this was it: he had finally arrived at Kakariko Village. Now all that was left was to find this Impa person.

Hopefully, whoever they were had the answers he needed.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

Review, please!


	12. Enter Impa

**Ch. 12- Enter: Impa**

* * *

The Legend of Zelda (C) Nintendo

* * *

Blackie trotted into the grounds of Kakariko Village with Link on his back and the wolf sauntering along behind him. As they did, they noticed an old woman, sitting on the ground before a small bonfire, and she seemed to be in discomfort.

"Ohhh..." she groaned before she looked up and noticed Link, who blinked down at her in concern, as if asking if she was all right. "Oh! A traveler! I'm so sorry...it seems I've twisted my ankle a bit."

Link hopped off of Blackie before he approached the elderly woman, offering his hand out in assistance, but she gently waved her hand in declination.

"Oh, don't worry about me," she reassured. "I can get up on my own, I'm sure. Now..let's see here." It took a moment, but she did manage to get herself standing. "There we are...I'm sorry you had to see me like that, child."

Link shrugged, as if to say "Don't worry about it".

"I am Nanna, by the way," the old woman said before she glanced at Link's waist...or rather, at the Sheikah Slate on his hip. "Oh! I say, boy...where did you get that...object hanging from your waist?"

Link glanced down at his Sheikah Slate, then back at Nanna before he began to explain. To his surprise, the woman only chuckled.

"Yes, I see," she said. "The Sheikah Slate is a symbol. It means you are the hero of legend, though there are few who know of such legends anymore...but we Sheikah have been waiting for you for a very long time. Please, before all that...you must meet with Lady Impa. I insist that you do."

Link tilted his head in puzzlement, as if to ask where this "Impa" was.

"Ah, yes," Nanna said before she pointed to the largest house in the village, surrounded by wooden wind chimes that clattered in the breeze, and behind said house were two waterfalls flowing downward. "Lady Impa's house is below Lantern Falls, just over there." She then smiled, warmly at the young warrior. "At any rate, it was truly an honor to meet you, young hero. Although, I'm sure you're quite used to hearing that, having lived as long as you have."

Link smiled, sheepishly scratching the back of his head, before he took Blackie by the reins and clicked his tongue, urging the horse to follow him as they made their way down into the village with the wolf padding along behind them. As they made their way down, they saw a young woman wave out to them.

"New clothes!" she called out. "Cute outfits! Get them while you can!"

Link paused before he looked up at the sign: "Enchanted".

"Come on in!" called the woman. "Please, check out our wares!"

Link then took a look at his current outfit: the old tattered clothes he had found in the Shrine of Resurrection, and he had that warm doublet in his pack. Maybe it was time to get a new outfit. Plus, he could also sell all that ore that he had found, as well.

His mind made up, Link entered the shop, where he found the shop owner, another young woman, sitting behind the counter.

"Welcome!" she exclaimed. "Please, take a look around! Or sell anything you don't want! I don't mind!"

Link took a look around before his eyes fell on a red-and-green tunic, a dark gray hood with a shoulder-length cape, and a pair of newly made trousers. Then he looked to the other side of the room and saw a chest guard bearing the Sheikah symbol, a mask to cover one's mouth, and a pair of tights.

"Oh, that's a Claree Exclusive," said the woman behind the counter. "That's the Sheikah Stealth Set! Helps you make your movements so quiet, it's like you're not even there! Of course, it's not really good for defense."

Link looked over to the Sheikah Stealth Set before he decided that maybe he should hold off buying these for the moment. He then went over to the counter and put down several chunks of amber and opal ore, about 5 pieces of amber and 3 pieces of opal respectively.

"Oh, pretty!" Claree, the shop owner, exclaimed. "Hmm...I'd say all this would earn you 330 rupees, exactly!"

Link smiled before they made the exchange, putting the 330 rupees in his pocket, adding the ones he already had to a total of 529 rupees. Then he looked over at the tunic, trousers, and hood, respectively before he smiled.

XXX

"Thank you!" called Claree. "Come again!"

Link waved at Claree, wearing his new Hylian Tunic, Trousers, and Hood. It was a rather comfy fit, he had to say. The tunic was light, but not very tight, so he could still move freely, and the trousers were definitely something he felt like he had a need for. Those old pants were practically falling apart and they ripped so easily. Plus, the hood was quite impressive, too, and it protected him from the sun's rays whenever he was out riding.

As Link went on with the wolf and Blackie, they stopped before a set of five frog-shaped statues with the Sheikah Symbols on their bellies, and before them were four apples...but the one in the middle didn't have one. Link realized that these statues were some kind of deity statues, and the apples must be some sort of offering. That's when he seemed to remember something: before he was leaving the Great Plateau, Link happened to pick up some fresh apples to take as a snack, and seeing as how he had some to spare, he decided to give an apple to one of the statues. However, there was a sudden puff of white smoke and green leaves, and soon after, another Korok appeared, right over the statues.

"Yahaha!" he laughed. "You found me!"

He then handed Link another Korok Seed, which he pocketed to give to Hestu later, should he happen to run into him again. As he looked up, the boy realized he was standing right in front of Impa's house...or rather, the stairs leading up to the house. Just as he was about to enter, though, two guards stood in his way.

"You there!" shouted the taller guard, Cado. "Who are you?! How dare you trespass on Lady Impa's abode!"

Link gasped while the wolf growled, preparing to attack if need-be. However, the two guards gasped as they saw the Sheikah Slate attached to Link's hip.

"Wait," said Cado. "Is that...a Sheikah Slate?! But that would mean that you are...no, it's impossible! Can it really be...?!"

"It is him," said the shorter guard with the thick, spiky beard, Dorian. "No need to be on your guard."

The two then eased up, and so did Link and the wolf, while Blackie just quietly munched on the grass at his hooves.

"Please forgive for behaving so rudely," said Dorian. "Of course we had heard the legends from Lady Impa, herself. Please, friend...go ahead and step inside. Lady Impa is waiting for you."

With that, the guards stepped aside, causing Link to nod his head in gratitude before he and the wolf walked up the stairs. As they reached the porch, they found another young woman with long hair done up in a bun and the Sheikah symbol tattooed on her forehead, cleaning the floor. As she looked up, though, she gasped upon seeing Link's face before she squealed and covered her face, blushing as red as a tomato.

"A-a man?!" she whispered, flustered, but then uncovered one of her eyes. "Wait...i-is that a...a Sheikah Slate?!" She then gasped as she stood up. "Wait...does that mean you're the legendary hero my Grandmother always talked about? What was his name, now? L...Li...Lin...ummm...oh, dear. It's not that I forget! It's just...I tend to have trouble speaking, that's all. Anyway, m-m-my name is P...Pa...Paaay...!" She then took a deep breath. "My name is Paya! ...Whew...there, I said it. I feel better." She then looked at Link, who blinked at her in curiosity. "Oh...I know I should be able to say my name without any problems...I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

Link smiled at her in reassurance, causing her to smile back at him.

"A-anyway," Paya said. "Please, go on inside. My Grandmother has been waiting for you to return ever since I was a little girl, and I don't think it's a good idea to keep her waiting much longer."

Link nodded his head before he looked over to the wolf, who simply sat down on his haunches, telling the boy to go on inside while he waited outside for him.

On that, Link pushed opened the doors...and saw a short, stocky woman, sitting inside a palanquin with a large, conical straw hat with small scythe blades attached to the rim. The woman didn't even have to look at him...for she had this knowing smile on her face.

"So," she began, "you're finally awake. It has been quite a long time, Link. I am much older now, but you remember me, don't you?"

Link only blinked at the old woman in confusion, to Impa's concern.

"What is the matter?" she asked him. "You are looking at me as though I am a stranger to you. Those eyes...they lack the light of familiarity. It is I, young courageous one. Impa. Surely you remember the name Impa?"

A puzzle Link only shook his head no, causing Impa to gasp silently in surprise, but then she sighed.

"I see," she said, almost sadly. "So you really have lost your memory. Well, it matters not. In fact, it may actually be a blessing in disguise...for the time being, at least. Dearest Link...please come a bit closer."

Link nodded before he approached Impa and sat down on his knees before her.

"A hundred years ago," Impa said. "Yes...it was lo, a century ago that the Kingdom of Hyrule came to ruin. After you fell in battle, Princess Zelda's wish was to place you in a sacred slumber...and then...alone...all alone, she went to face...Ganon."

Link looked at Impa in concern, for the old woman sounded as though she was going to break into tears, but she quickly composed herself.

"Excuse me," she whispered. "Before Princess Zelda went nobly to meet her fate...she entrusted me with some words she wished to say to you. I have been waiting 100 years to deliver the princess's message. However! These words, which the princess risked her life to leave you...well, if you are to hear them...you must be prepared to risk your life, as well...but I am afraid that burden may be too much to bear while you are still without your memories."

Link chewed his lip in hesitation.

"I leave the choice to you," said Impa. "I cannot pass on these words to someone who lacks conviction. Link...are you truly prepared to risk your life for the greater good?"

A pause...but then Link put on a determined expression and nodded his head, which caused Impa to chuckle.

"Not a memory to your name," she started, "and yet you are as intent as ever to charge forward with only courage and justice at your side. You have not changed a bit. Once a hero, always a hero." She then heaved a sigh. "...If only your mother and father were still here to see you, now...I'm sure they'd be very proud of you." She then cleared her throat. "Very well, child...since you have lost your memory, I will recount for you all that has happened."

Link nodded his head, once more, his ears prepared to listen.

"The history of the royal family of Hyrule is also the history of Calamity Ganon," Impa explained, "a primal evil that has endured over the ages. This evil has been turned back, time and time again, by a warrior wielding the soul of a hero and a princess who carries the blood of the Goddess, Hylia. With the passage of time, each conflict with Ganon faded into legend. So listen closely, Link, as I tell you of this 'legend' that occurred 10,000 years ago. Hyrule was then blossoming as a highly advanced civilization. Even the most powerful monsters posed little threat to the denizens of the realm. The people thought it wise to utilize their technological prowess to ensure the safety of the land, should Calamity Ganon ever return. They constructed 4 mechanical wonders that came to be known as the Divine Beasts. They also built a legion of autonomous weapons called Guardians. The Divine Beasts were piloted by four individual of exceptional skill from across the land, and thus, the plan to neutralize Ganon was forged."

Link nodded his head in acknowledgement, signaling Impa to continue.

"Upon Ganon's inevitable return to Hyrule, the princess and the hero fought alongside these four Champions against this ancient evil. The Guardians were tasked with protecting the hero as the Divine Beasts unleashed a furious attack upon their terrible foe, and when the hero wielding the sword that seals the darkness delivered his final blow, the princess used her sacred power to seal away Calamity Ganon."

Link gaped silently in surprise, while Paya stood behind him, listening to the whole tale. Outside, the wolf gave a bored yawn, while two curious little girls stared into his open jaws, giggling quietly as they did.

"...100 years ago," Impa began, "in preparation for the foretold revival of Ganon, we strove to follow the lead of our ancestors, 10,000 years prior...but...in the end..." She then sighed, dismally. "In the end, despite our best efforts and careful planning...we underestimated Ganon's power. In order to avoid ever making that same grave mistake, again, the princess left you these words. 'Free the Divine Beasts'! That is what she said."

Link only tilted his head in perplexity.

"The four Divine Beasts," Impa explained, "are the ancient Sheikah weapons, wielded by the Champions that Ganon defeated. The Divine Beast Vah Rudania, controlled by Daruk of the Gorons, Divine Beast Vah Medoh, controlled by Revali of the Rito, Divine Beast Vah Ruta, controlled by Mipha of the Zora, and finally, Divine Beast Vah Naboris, controlled by Urbosa of the Gerudo. It would be extremely ill-advised to face Ganon without the power of the Divine Beasts to help you. You must infiltrate the Divine Beasts that were stolen away from us by Ganon 100 years ago and bring them back to our side. More information about these Divine Beasts can be found by locating the four races scattered across Hyrule."

Link looked down at his Sheikah Slate, and 4 yellow dots soon appeared on the still blank parts of his map.

"The Sheikah Slate will guide you, as well as the wolf," Impa answered. "You must go where it tells you and meet with each race leader there."

Link nodded his head at this.

"Also," Impa said, "it seems that your Sheikah Slate is not yet complete. The device that Princess Zelda left you is not only your guide, but your memory, as well. Now, let me see...someone at the research lab in Hateno Village might be able to help you."

Link looked down at his Sheikah Slate and saw another dot, and by the look of it, it looked like it was just north of Kakariko Village, all the way behind the Dueling Peaks.

"The location shining on the eastern edge," Impa said, "is Hateno Village. It is a small village, one of the very few that avoided suffering significant damaged during the Great Calamity." She then looked at Link, who stared up at her with a serious expression. "Link...you are Princess Zelda's only hope...and Hyrule's, as well. You cannot turn back now...follow your heart and seize your destiny!"

Link nodded his head, determinedly, but before he could so much as stand up...

 **Grrrrwwwwwwwwlll~!**

All seriousness in the room suddenly broke when that growl bellowed from within Link's stomach, and the abrupt noise causing him to grin sheepishly at Impa, who blinked before she and Paya soon laughed.

"I see that part of you hasn't changed at all, child," Impa said. "You always did have quite an appetite for a boy your age."

"It's actually starting to get quite late," Paya said. "I was just about ready to make dinner. Perhaps you'd like to join us."

"It would also be safer for you if you and the wolf if you went in the morning," Impa added. "All manner of monsters tend to lurk around at night, making your journey all the more dangerous. Perhaps it is best to rest here for the night, then go on to Hateno Village on the morrow."

Link nodded his head at this before he looked outside, as if worried.

"Oh, don't worry!" Paya assured. "We'll get something to eat for your wolf friend, too! And you're welcome to use the bed upstairs!"

Link smiled and nodded his head, gratefully, while outside, the wolf snored softly on the porch, too deep in a sleep to notice that a butterfly had perched itself on his ear.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

Review, please!


	13. The Yiga Clan

**Ch. 13- The Yiga Clan**

* * *

Legend of Zelda (C) Nintendo

* * *

 **KROO-KOO-KOOOOOOOO~!** The sound of the Cuccos crowing at the first light of the sun stirred Link from his slumber. He made a soft moan as he sat up, the rumpled sheets falling off his scrawny frame, and then he sleepily smacked his lips as he scratched his head. Then he looked out the window and saw the beautiful rising sun, just barely peeking over the horizon, causing him to smile warmly at its radiant beauty. It almost made it hard to believe that this Calamity Ganon even existed.

"Link? Are you awake, yet?"

Link turned to see the door open, and Paya soon walked in, holding a bowl of rice.

"I brought your breakfast for you-" the young Sheikah woman started, only to shriek and her face to turn bright red before she covered her eyes. "Y-YOU'RE IN YOUR UNDERWEAR~!"

Link blinked in puzzlement before he looked down and saw that he was indeed in his blue boxer shorts. It was then that the boy had remembered that during the night, he had grown quite hot, so he had to take off his clothes in order to cool off. He meant to put them back on, in case he got too cold, but he was so comfortable, he had just drifted off to sleep.

"Oh, no!" Paya cried suddenly as she looked down at the spilled bowl of rice. "I wasted your breakfast!"

Link blinked down at the bits of rice on the floor.

"It's okay," said Paya as she began to clean up the mess. "I-I'll just make you another bowl. Please forgive me!"

Link simply waved her off, smiling in reassurance, as if to telling her "Don't worry about it", which caused her to sigh as she cleaned up the food and headed downstairs to make him another bowl.

 _'Grandmother was right,'_ she thought as she smiled with a light blush on her face. _'He really is a forgiving person.'_

A while later, after Link, as well as the wolf and Blackie, who had been tied to the post outside, had eaten their fill, the boy had gotten himself washed up and dressed before he began to prepare for his trip to Hateno Village, as Impa had told him. As Link prepared Blackie by filling up his saddlebags with supplies (politely given to him by the kind residence of Kakariko Village), Dorian approached him from behind.

"Heading out already, are we, Link?" Dorian asked. "Are you sure you don't want to stay a while longer?"

Link shook his head now as he hoisted himself up on Blackie's back and held the reins.

"I see," said Dorian. "Best to go early, am I right?"

Link nodded his head.

"Well, before you go," Dorian began, "let me give you a piece of advice: beware of the Yiga Clan."

Link looked at the Sheikah man, one eyebrow raised, inquisitively.

"The Yiga Clan, boy," Dorian repeated. "They were once Sheikah, like ourselves...but...one day, something happened. Many, many years ago, even before the Great Calamity, the people of Hyrule Kingdom turned against us Sheikah, fearing our advanced technology...and even sent us into exile. While some of us, like the Sheikah you see today, chose to live out the rest of our lives in peace and accepted this...others could not. They bore an intense hatred for the kingdom that was once their allies...and as if that wasn't bad enough...they swore their allegiance to Ganon."

Link gasped silently in surprise.

"The Yiga Clan are a merciless group and masters of disguise," said Dorian. "Anyone who dares to oppose them...are met with death. They only have one mission: to find you and snuff you out like the flame of a tiny candle."

Link's eyes went wide at this.

"Link...it's possible that the Yiga Clan know that you have awakened," Dorian continued. "I can't say how, but they have their methods...I can't stress this enough. PLEASE be careful out there. If you see anybody suspicious during your travels, don't talk to them. Don't even give them a passing glance. Just keep walking. Run away if you must! I know it's not in someone as courageous as you, as I have been told, but please heed my warning. I just don't want to see you be killed before you can even get close to defeating Ganon...do you understand?"

A pause...but Link nodded his head, causing Dorian to sigh in relief.

"That's all I need to know," he said before he smiled. "Thank you, Link."

"Daddy!"

Dorian turned to see two little girls waving to him.

"Come and play with us, Daddy!" called one of them.

"I'm coming, Koko, Cottla!" Dorian called back before he went to join his daughters, while Link smiled after him...and yet, as he watched Dorian leave...he couldn't help but think that the Sheikah man's warnings were not really out of concern...but more like fear. The boy then glanced down at the wolf, who only blinked up at him, just as confused as he was. The two decided to just shrug it off for the time being and head off for Hateno Village. He then looked down at Blackie and lightly kicked his heels into the horse's sides, prompting the stallion to head back out the way they came.

"Goodbye, Link!" Paya called as she waved him and the wolf off. "Good luck out there! And be careful!"

Link smiled and waved back as he rode Blackie out of the village with the wolf following after him.

XXX

The day was barely half over, and already, Link managed to make it to the Dueling Peaks Stable. As he rode Blackie through the grassy field of dead Guardians, he spotted a structure up ahead. It looked a giant wall with a gate in the middle of it. According to Impa, this place was known as Fort Hateno, and he had to pass through her to get to Hateno Village, which was still quite a ways off.

As Link neared the gate...he saw someone up ahead: a young man with his black hair and a bowl cut and wearing a pair of glasses, his hands over his eyes as he seemed to be looking out towards the horizon. At first, Link just thought he was a regular traveler...but then, the wolf started to growl at the spectacle-wearing stranger, and even Blackie seemed to notice that something was off, for he neighed and shook his head, as if wanting to go back the way they came.

Maybe...

Link clicked his tongue, urging Blackie to go onward, which the stallion did, but then, the young man in the glasses waved out to Link.

"Hey! Hey, you!" he called. "Hold it! Can I stop you, just for one second?"

Link sighed, more out of annoyance than resignation, before he looked back at the stranger, while the wolf kept snarling deeply, his hackles dangerously raised up.

"Sorry to bother you, but do you have a second?" asked the young man. "I just wanna talk to you about something."

Link paused for a moment before he nodded his head.

"You see pretty well-trained with a bow and sword," said the stranger. "In fact, I have a proposition, for you! How about you join the Yiga Clan?"

Link gasped silently in surprise while the wolf growled even more.

"So?" asked the stranger. "What do you say?"

Link only glared and shook his head...secretly reaching for his broadsword.

"What? You're refusing?" asked the stranger. "Oh, that's too bad...I guess I have no choice." He then pulled out a curved, sickle-like weapon from behind his back. "I have to take your...chosen hero!"

On that, there was a puff of red smoke, as well as the appearance of peculiar, red paper tags, and once the smoke dissipated, the young man's appearance had changed: a red, skin-tight jumpsuit, his hair up in a topknot, and a white mask with the Sheikah Symbol, only it was upside-down.

It was at that moment that Link realized...he had just run into a member of the Yiga Clan.

"DIE!" the assassin shouted as he lunged at Link, who whipped out his broadsword and blocked his opponent's attack. However, the resulting clanging sound the blades made spooked Blackie, who whinnied in fright before he reared up on his hind legs, causing Link to fall down onto the grass. A smirk hidden behind his mask, the Yiga assassin went in for the attack. Thankfully, though, the wolf attacked first, tackling the assailant in the side with his jaws clenched on his right arm.

"AGH!" he cried as he tried to push the wolf off. "Let go, you stupid mutt! Let go of my arm!"

The wolf growled, refusing to let go of him, but then, the assassin disappeared in a puff of red smoke, just as Link was about to get up. As Link looked up, he gasped as he saw his opponent somehow reappear right over his head and drop down towards him with his sickle pointed dangerously at his head. However, the boy gritted his teeth before he performed a back-flip, dodging the attack in the nick of time. As he did, it almost felt that time itself had slowed down before he grabbed his sword and began to land at least 5 consecutive slashes on the Yiga assassin's body. That was enough to knock him down to the ground, seething and grunting in pain. Link stood poised, ready to strike again, and the wolf stood at his side, growling viciously.

"Haa...haa...!" the Yiga assassin panted as he got to his feet. "This isn't over, boy! We know you're alive, now, and you are no longer safe! No matter where you go, no matter what you do, even while you sleep, we are always on the hunt for you! We will present your severed head to Lord Ganon! THAT, I promise you! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

With that, he vanished in another puff of smoke, but in doing so, he left behind his sickle, some green, blue, and red rupees, and, for some reason, a bunch of bananas. Link looked over to the wolf, who gestured his head towards the items, as if to say "It couldn't hurt". Nodding his head, Link went over and collected the bananas and the rupees, then looked at the sickle that the Yiga assassin had dropped. He blinked at it in curiosity before he picked it up and twirled it around in his hand. It was certainly light and seemed easy to wield. Plus, out here, where any danger could happen, it was best to scavenge for any weapons he could get.

Link put the sickle away in his pack for later, then whistled for Blackie, who, in the heat of the battle, had galloped away to a safer distance. The stallion whinnied as he approached his rider, who gently pet his snout in reassurance before giving him an apple from one of the saddlebags. Once his steed was calm, Link then hopped up on the saddle before he clicked his tongue against his teeth, which prompted the stallion to continue down the road while the wolf trotted along at his heels.

It was after that little encounter that Link learned a valuable lesson: out here, not everybody can be trusted.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

Review, please!


	14. Night of the Blood Moon

**Ch. 14- Night of the Blood Moon**

* * *

Legend of Zelda (C) Nintendo

* * *

The sun had set beyond the west and the stars were just beginning to twinkle, but for some reason, the moon did not seem visible tonight...not that it bothered Link much. The light of the campfire provided him and the wolf with whatever light they needed. They had reached inside of Fort Hateno, but by the time they were halfway down the road, it was already starting to get dark, so they decided to stop and set up camp for the night.

It was a good thing Link found a few pieces of flint to use to light up the fire, and he and his companion were able to enjoy some nice roasted heron. As for Blackie, he was more than happy to graze on the tall grass. As Link tossed away bone that was picked clean of its meet, the wolf pocked at the roasted bird with his nose, as if asking for more. Link chuckled as he picked up their meal, then split the heron in half before he tossed some to his lupine friend, who chomped it right out of the air before he swallowed, then paced around on the ground, plopped down on his side, and let out a rather noisy belch. Link grinned before he put a hand to his chest and did the same, which seemed to make the wolf smirk at him.

At least out here, nobody would complain about you not having manners.

With their bellies full, Link piled a bunch of dirt on the campfire, stomped out any embers, before he lied down and started to fall asleep, as well.

 _~Dream sequence~_

The interior of Hyrule Castle's throne room was nothing short of elegant. Banners holding the royal crest hung from the ceiling, sewn together with gold and white threads. Braham, Layla, and Link walked down the red carpet as men in suits of armor stood at the sides of the hall, all of them holding their Royal Claymores tightly in their fists and their noses held up high.

The family was dressed up in fine clothing, with Link wearing an elegant blue shirt puffed up sleeves, a white cravat, a pair of light green pants, and a pair of dark red boots with pointed toes. His hair had been brushed and combed (although he protested much during that time), and his face had been cleaned of any dirt and grime. Soon, they stood before the very man who had summoned them to the castle: King Rhoam, who sat in his throne as he greeted the family with a smile as Braham knelt before him.

"Ah, Sir Braham," King Rhoam said. "It's certainly good to see you, as well as your wife and son."

"Your Majesty," Layla greeted with a curtsy while Link bowed his head.

"I thank you all for coming to see me," King Rhoam said. "I know you probably had something better to do, though." He then glanced down at Link, who blinked up at him, which caused the king to smile. "Well...you must be Link, Braham's son. The last time I saw you, you were merely just 2 years old as your mother held you in her arms. It's been about 5 years, now. You probably don't remember me, do you, lad?"

Link only blinked up at King Rhoam, who chuckled warmly.

"You were always such a quiet child," he said.

"Begging your pardon, Your Highness," said Layla, "but why exactly did you need us to bring our son?"

"Ah, yes," King Rhoam replied. "To answer that, I want your son to meet someone." He then turned to glance back behind his throne room. "Zelda, present yourself."

Soon, someone stepped out from behind the king's throne: a young girl, about Link's age, with short, golden blonde hair and dressed in a royal blue gown with golden embroidery and white trimmings. Her neck and forehead were adorned with beautiful jewelry, like diamonds and sapphires.

"You remember my daughter, Princess Zelda," King Rhoam said.

"I see her almost every day," said Braham.

"Might I say, Your Highness," Layla began, "your daughter is simply nothing short of beautiful. A spitting image of the late queen, if you don't mind my saying."

"...I...thank you," King Rhoam said, although there seemed to be a hint of sadness in his voice, and even young Zelda seemed to look down, solemnly, which caused Layla to shrink back a bit.

"I-I apologize," Layla said. "I spoke out of turn and-"

"No need," King Rhoam reassured. "It is in the past. My queen is in a better place...but that is not what we are here to discuss. You see...I have a future proposition for your son, Link."

"Our son, Your Majesty?" asked Braham. "I don't understand."

"I have seen your soon's potential," King Rhoam began, "and it is my understanding you are training him to become a knight once he comes of age."

"Yes, Your Majesty," said Braham as he ruffled Link's hair. "Link has always expressed an interest in following in my footsteps and joining the ranks of Hyrule's royal guard."

"Well, I think I know a job befitting of your son," said King Rhoam. "What would you say if I told you that when Link comes of age...I want him to be my daughter's appointed knight?"

The whole room fell silent, and Braham's jaw dropped while Link blinked up at the king in curiosity.

"A-appointed knight?!" Braham repeated. "W-why...Your Majesty! This is such an honor! I'm speechless!"

"W-wait a moment," Layla spoke up. "I don't think we discussed this. I mean...doesn't Link have a choice?"

"Father, forgive me for interrupting," Link began, "but I have to agree with Lady Layla." She then looked at Link with judging eyes. "This boy hardly seems fit to be my appointed knight, which, by the way, I do not need. I can fend for myself just fine."

"Zelda, that's enough," King Rhoam scolded. "I know this sounds sudden, but...I can't see anyone else to do the job. Please, consider this."

"My son would be honored to be your daughter's appointed knight, Your Majesty," said Braham, causing Layla to glare at him.

"Braham!" Layla exclaimed before she turned to the king. "I-I'm sorry, Your Highness, but...I think we should discuss this just a bit more before we decide, if you don't mind."

"...I understand," King Rhoam answered. "You may go home, now."

"Thank you," Layla bowed her head before she took her son by the hand, causing Link to look up at his mother in concern while Braham had a bit of a disapproving look in his eyes.

 _~Dream end~_

Link was suddenly stirred from his slumber by the sound of Blackie's snorting and nickering, as if he were in some sort of distress. Not long after, Link heard the deep growling of the wolf, who was glaring in the direction of the forest. The boy followed the lupine's gaze and spotted a group of glowing yellow dots from the shadows. At first, Link merely thought it was just a bunch of pesky Keese: small, bat-like monsters with one eye that were more annoying than dangerous. However, he soon realized that these were too low to the ground to be Keese. Plus, whatever it was was bigger than your average Bokoblin, but at least half the height of a Moblin. Link glared before he stood up, whipping out his Soldier's Broadsword...and not long after, the creatures emerged from the darkness: three large beasts with wolf-like bodies, only more burly and muscular, their fur a dirty green with gray paws and three long, sharp claws, as well long, sharp fangs coming out of their long, snapping jaws.

Link gasped at the sight of the monsters while Blackie whinnied in fear. The wolf growled at the beasts, his eyes fixed on his opponent as they began to circle around them, and at first, it seemed like none of them were going to make a move...but then, all too sudden, it happened. The leader lunged for Blackie, who let out a cry of fright as he reared up on his hind legs and tried to run away, but Link had tied his reins to a branch to ensure that he wouldn't wander away while he was sleeping...but it seemed that in this regard, he might've doomed his steed.

"YAH!" Link yelled as he slashed his sword at the leader, who jumped away from the frightened horse, but it didn't relent. Instead, it went for Link, who quickly leapt to the side and swung at the creature's arm. There was a pained yowl as a gash formed on its shoulder before it turned and glared at the young hero, who backed away, but his eyes remained locked with his. As for Blackie, he was being defended by the wolf by the other two beasts, who growled as they hungrily licked their chops. The wolf did not back down, however, but instead barked at them and snapped his jaws as a warning to stay back...a warning that they did not heed. When one got to close, the wolf lunged forward and bit harshly on its muzzle, sending it yowling in pain before it stumbled back, but still, they persisted.

With Link, he continued to swing his sword at the leader, but it proved to be smarter than its subordinates, jumping back to avoid the swing, then lunging forward to bite, but Link also backed up, using the Traveler's Shield as his only means of defense...but it wasn't enough. The monster stood up on twos, towering over Link, then swung its claws at the young warrior, completely shattering the shield into splinters. Link yelled out in surprise as the force of the attack threw him backwards, right down on his back. Then, the leader lunged for Link, who quickly drew the sickle that he had confiscated from the Yiga assassin he had fought earlier today. With a cry, he drove the blade of the sickle into the beast's right eye, causing it to yowl loudly, but instead of backing down...it only seemed to enrage the beast even more. It lunged Link again, this time pinning him to the ground as it viciously snapped its large jaws at his head, threatening to crush his skull with a single bite, but Link grunted as he tried his damnedest to hold it back by the throat...but try as he might, the creature proved to be too strong. Its fangs drew dangerously closer, inch by inch...but then, **WHAM!** The beast was suddenly pushed off by a familiar blur: the wolf. Link gasped as the two rolled along the ground, but before the wolf had a chance to stand, the beast stood first before he lunged for him, causing him to yowl in pain as he felt its claws sink into his flesh...staining them red with his blood.

As if Link wasn't seeing red, already.

"RAAAAAAAAARRGH!" the boy roared as he stood up and kicked the monster off his companion, then, without wasting another second, he held up his broadsword, then swiftly brought it down...lopping the beast's head right off it's shoulders. Then...Link turned, glaring at the other two beasts, who whimpered fearfully before they turned and fled back into the forest, howling in fear and defeat. Link seethed as he watched the cowardly monsters flee...but his anger was soon interrupted when he heard the sound of pained whimpers. Link gasped before he ran over to the wolf, who let out pained whines, his blood pooling beneath him. The boy gently put his hands on the lupine's side and stroked the blood-soaked fur, and already, he could feel his companion's breath, which came out in labored pants, slowly starting to ebb away.

He had to get help.

After he calmed Blackie down and untying the reins, Link put the wolf on the stallion's back before he mounted up on the saddle before he put his feet in the stirrups and kicked at the horse's side, urging him to run. Blackie neighed before he began to gallop away...his rider silently begging the wolf to hold on.

XXX

He didn't know how, but by some miracle, Link had found it: a cabin in the middle of the forest. He did see smoke coming out of chimney, earlier, but as soon as he rode up on Blackie, the smoke had dissipated, signifying that whomever was inside was asleep.

Still, Link didn't know how much longer the wolf would last, for he had just lost consciousness as soon as he had arrived. The boy dropped down from his horse and ran up to the door, banging his fists against it and yelling out in desperation as he prayed to the Goddess for somebody to answer.

"Stop that banging! Sheesh!"

The door flew open, revealing a woman in her 30s with long, dark blue hair, purple eyes, and wearing a lavender dress with a white apron. She also had on a pair of glasses over her eyes.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?!" the woman questioned. "My family and I are already asleep, and you're banging on the door, screaming like a banshee! What's wrong with you?!"

Link paused...but then he ran over to Blackie and gathered the injured wolf in his arms, and as he turned to face the woman, she gasped as she saw the deep lacerations in his side, and almost instantly, she felt remorse for her earlier anger.

"Hylia alive...!" she whispered before she looked up at Link. "W-well don't just stand there! Hurry and bring him inside! If we hurry now, we can still save him!"

Link nodded before he brought the wolf into the cabin, and the woman glanced to the left, then to the right before she slammed the door, locked it, and then barred it tight. Then, she led Link into a separate room, turning on the oil lantern before she approached a table with a white cloth.

"Place him here," the woman said as Link gently laid the wolf on the table. "It's funny you should happen to find this place. I happen to be a veterinarian. That's quite rare to see in these times, really. Generations ago, my great grandfather once worked for the royal family, tending to the horses...but after the Great Calamity...well...here I am, now. It's a bit remote, I know, but it's the best my family and I can do." She then took a look at the wolf's wounds. "Let's see here...we've got some bite marks...deep lacerations, but not too deep to hit anything vital...I've seen this before."

Link looked up at the woman in curiosity.

"It seems your wolf friend was attacked by a Wolfos," said the doctor. "They may look like regular wolves, but they're bigger and much more dangerous. They've only been known to attack at night and their diet consists of deer, boars, birds, rabbits, horses, donkeys...even Hylians."

Link gulped nervously at this.

"You're lucky that you arrived when you did," said the woman. "If you had gotten here just 10 minutes later...I'm sure this wolf would be dead, by now."

Link sighed in relief at this.

"Mummy?"

The woman gasped as she turned to see a little girl of 4 years with bobbed hair and light green eyes.

"Nella!" she exclaimed. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"Noises woke me up," said the girl, known as Nella, which caused Link to grin sheepishly at the doctor, who heaved a sigh before she went up to her daughter.

"Nella, you need to go back to bed," the mother told her. "It's late."

"But I'm awake now," Nella replied. "Will you play with me?"

"Nella, I'm with a patient, right now," said her mother. "Please, go back to bed. This young man's wolf friend is seriously hurt."

"Mum?"

The woman groaned as an older girl of at least 15 years entered the room with shoulder-length black hair (which was messy due to her being asleep) and dark brown eyes.

"What's going on in here-" she started, only to notice Link standing at the table, and almost instantly, she blushed. "A...a man?!"

"Libby, stop staring," her mother scolded. "Go get the bandages, medicine, and sutures. I need to perform surgery, immediately."

"What?" Libby asked, confused. "But Mum, it's so late-"

"Now, Libby!" the woman ordered, causing her elder daughter to gasp before she ran to gather the materials while Link sat in a nearby chair before he glanced over at a clock hanging from the wall. The time read 11:23 PM. Upon seeing it, Link let out a rather big yawn before he shook his head while Libby returned with the items her mother had told her to bring.

"All right, Serra," the woman muttered as she had finished washing her hands and put on a pair of gloves. "Time to get to work." She then picked up the medicinal salve and began to rub it on the wolf's wounds, cleaning up the blood from the gashes. Once she did that, she then proceeded to pick up a surgical needle and threaded it with the sutures, then began to stitch up the lacerations.

Link stared at Serra before he got up and walked out, feeling as though his watching would only distract her from her work...but when he walked out into the drawing room, he found Nella, who was standing on a chair, looking out the window, which her sister soon noticed, as well.

"Nella, what are you doing?" Libby asked. "Mum told you to go to bed!"

"Come and look at the pretty red moon!" Nella chirped...which caused her sister's blood to run cold and her face to grow pale.

"R...red moon?" whispered Libby in horror. "What do you mean, red moon?!"

She then rushed to the window and looked up to the sky...where she saw strange-looking embers rising from the ground...and the full moon, shining an eerie crimson...almost as if it were bleeding.

"...Oh, no...!" Libby whispered. "M-Mum! MUM! THE BLOOD MOON! IT'S HERE!"

"What?!" Serra questioned as she looked up. "It's tonight?!"

Link only stared at the mother and daughter in confusion and concern...but then he heard a familiar calling out to him.

"...nk...Link...Link!"

Link gasped, realizing that it was Zelda's voice.

"Be on your guard!"

XXX

At Hyrule Castle...Ganon roared as he rose from the castle, the malice around it beginning to rise.

"Ganon's power...it rises to its peak under the hour of the blood moon."

All around Hyrule...there were these strange puffs of ominous smoke...as monsters such as Bokoblins, Moblins, Keese, and Lizalfos began to appear.

"By its glow, the aimless spirits of monsters slain in the name of the light return to flesh. Link...please be careful."

In the forest, where Link had left the dead body of the alpha Wolfos...its head suddenly rolled towards its body...then reattached itself to its shoulders. Soon after, the beast growled as it opened its good eye, the other having been gouged out when Link stabbed it with his sickle. Then, it unleashed a powerful howl into the air...and soon after, other howls responded...MANY other howls.

XXX

"Oh, this is bad," Serra whispered as she looked out the window. "Very, very bad."

Link looked over to Serra, as if to ask what was the matter, causing her to glance over to him.

"Sorry," she said. "I don't mean to worry you. You do know what the blood moon is, don't you?"

Link only shook his head no.

"You're kidding me," Serra muttered in disbelief. "The blood moon is a terrible omen that happens once every few nights. Once in a while, the moon glows a bloody red, and when it reaches the middle of the sky...any monsters that have been killed come back to life. I don't know how to explain it..."

Link blinked at Serra, worriedly, but the doctor only shook her head and smiled up at Link.

"Don't worry too much about it," she said. "I'm sure we'll be fine. I'll just continue with the surgery...hopefully without anymore interruptions."

Link nodded his head while Serra went to continue the surgery on the wolf.

"Despite the fact that he's conscious," Serra began, "he's still got a pulse on him. If this continues, he should be fine."

Hearing that caused Link to smile in relief.

"In the meantime," Serra said, "please, get yourself some rest. Your friend should be awake by morning. There's a bed you can use upstairs. Please, help yourself."

Link nodded his head before he got up and walked out of the room...but as he did, he heard something in the distance: the long howling of a wolf...in fact, it sounded like many wolves...and it sounded like they were headed in their direction.

"That does NOT sound good," Libby whispered as she looked out the window...and saw many eyes glaring at them from the forest. "That does not LOOK good either!"

Link gasped as he looked outside and realized...it was the Wolfos again...but this time, there were more of them: at least 10, all of them glaring at the cabin. One look at them and the young hero knew what they were after: him, the wolf, Blackie, and the mother and her daughters inside.

"Doggies!" Nella cheered as she went to open the door. "Yay!"

"No, Nella, not yay!" Libby shouted as she pulled her little sister away from the door. "This is bad! Very bad! Those 'doggies' want to eat us!"

Link glared at the Wolfos pack with intense hatred and anger before he got up and looked around and spotted something mounted up on the wall: a shield with gray curvy lines in the center.

"What are you doing?!" asked Libby. "That's my grandfather's shield!"

Link quickly grabbed the shield off the wall before he walked toward the door.

"W-wait!" cried Libby as she held Nella protectively in her arms. "What are you doing?! You're not really going out there to fight them, are you?!"

Link removed the plank of wood that barred the door, then unlocked it before he forced it open, walked out, and then slammed it shut behind him. The Wolfos pack growled as their prey came out to face them. The blue-eyed hero glared at them as he drew his sword, causing them to growl even more, as if the sight angered them. On that, they went in for the attack, but Link let out an angry battle cry as one lunged at him as he swung his weapon, landing a clean gash on its underbelly, which caused it to yowl in pain as it fell to the ground. However, its packmates were further enticed to attack from this action as one tried to slash at Link with its claws, but he quickly side-hopped out of the way, then he swung his sword at the beast's shoulder, chest, arm, and finally its neck before it fell limp and lifeless. A third tried lunge for Link from behind, but the boy turned around and with a swift swing, he sliced its neck open, causing it to let out a pained scream as it succumbed to the same fate as its underlings.

That's when the alpha had decided that it had enough. It stomped on the ground, causing Link to turn and face it as it let out an unearthly growl, to which Link responded with a growl of his own as he pointed his blade at the beast, the point trained on its heart.

The other Wolfos soon formed a circle around the two, and it was at that moment this meant only one thing: a fight to the finish.

As the blood moon's light shined on, the alpha Wolfos charged, leaping at Link with jaws agape before he sunk his fangs into the hero's shoulders, causing him to scream in agony as he felt them pierce through the Hylian Tunic and into his flesh. Fortunately, the tunic served as some sort of padding, for Link felt that if that wasn't there, the alpha's fangs would've surely shattered the bone. Thankfully, the boy managed to push the alpha off before he went in for the swing, but the beast jumped to the side and tried to lunge for Link again, but he jumped away and slashed his sword, but the blade shattered against the monster's shoulders. Link gasped before the alpha Wolfos lunged for him again, but Link managed to raise the shield, just in time.

The alpha snapped his jaws at Link, trying to reach for his head, but then, Link reached into his pack and pulled out his recently acquired weapon: the sickle, which he drove into the beast's other eye, causing it to yowl in pain as it reeled back, blood spraying from its socket as it whirled around, blindly. Then, Link yelled as he swung the sickle and then **SHUNK!** He stabbed the alpha in the throat...right into its jugular vein, causing it to howl in agony before it fell to the ground...lifeless.

The pack gaped before they looked up at the young man who slayed their leader, who looked back at them with a ferocious glare. That was more than enough to send them fleeing for the hills, yowling in fright and defeat, once more.

Inside the house, Nella and Libby gaped in absolute awe at what had just transpired. Never in all their years had they ever met someone who possessed such skill with a weapon and shield or such courage in the literal face of danger. Most Hylians would run and cower at the sight of such beasts, and yet here he was, standing tall and proud as the furious light of the blood moon faded and gave way to the calming silver rays, which Link was bathed under.

After calming down Blackie, once again, Link headed back inside the cabin, where he found Libby and Nella waiting, the former staring up at Link with pink cheeks and bright eyes.

"Wow...!" she whispered. "You were...amazing out there...!"

"Yeah!" Nella agreed, causing Link to smile, but then Libby gasped.

"Your shoulder!" she cried, causing Link to look over at his bloody left shoulder...and it was at that moment that the adrenaline had subsided and he was suddenly met with a sharp pain, which caused him to grunt as he put his hand over the wound.

"Hang on!" Libby exclaimed as she ran to get some bandages. "Don't worry, I know what to do!"

Meanwhile, Serra was in her examination room, sighing in relief as she looked out the door that led to the drawing room, where she saw Libby beginning to tend to Link's injury by having him strip himself of his tunic, then staunch the bleeding with a damp washcloth, which caused him to seethe in pain, and all the woman could do was smile.

"That young man sure is something," she said before she glanced over at the table...where the wolf lie asleep with bandages wrapped around his stomach and sides. "...Now all that's left is for you to pull through."

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

Review, please!


	15. Onward to Hateno Village

**Ch. 15- Continuing to Hateno Village**

* * *

Legend of Zelda (C) Nintendo

* * *

Link snored as he lied his head on the table...with a small pool of saliva forming from his gaping mouth. After everything that had happened, last night, Link had fallen asleep some time after his shoulder wound had been treated. However, his slumber was soon interrupted as he felt someone gently shake him awake.

"Psst...hey! Wake up!"

Link groaned as he opened his eyes, but then he gasped as he remembered where he was, then looked up to see Serra, who smiled at him.

"Guess who's here to say good morning," she said as she stepped aside...revealing the wolf standing behind her, wagging his tail and panting happily, bandages wrapped around his midsection. Link gasped, a smile forming on his face before he stood up and patted his chest, which prompted the wolf to leap up into his arms. Of course, his weight caused the boy to topple over onto the floor, where his face was soon smothered by the wolf's wet, slobbery tongue, which caused Link to burst into laughter as he tried to shield himself.

"At first," Serra began, "I thought that he would need a few more days of rest, but he's recovered faster than I thought he would. He must be either really resilient or really lucky. Perhaps both!"

Link smiled at Serra, nodding his head in gratitude.

"Think nothing of it," the veterinarian said. "It's my job to make sure animals are well taken care of."

"Yeah, and one day, I'm gonna be a vet like Mummy!" Nella piped up.

"So, tell me," said Serra, "where are you and your friend here off to?"

Link pulled up his Sheikah Slate and pointed to the little blinking yellow dot on a blank spot on the map.

"Oh, I see," Serra said. "You're heading for Hateno Village, aren't you?"

Link nodded his head to confirm this.

"Well, good luck and be careful the rest of the way," said Serra.

"Feel free to come back and visit, anytime!" added Libby.

 _'Hopefully,'_ she added, mentally, with a slight blush.

Link chuckled and nodded his head.

"Oh, and here!" said Serra as she handed Link a basket. "Something for you to eat on the trip: some meat pies! Just made them, this morning!"

Link beamed as he took the basket in his hands before he and the wolf went outside, but not before the former waved his goodbyes to the family.

"See you!" Serra waved, along with her daughters. "Good luck on your journey!"

On that, Link headed outside, mounted up on Blackie, and soon, they were off again.

"There goes one courageous boy," said Serra. "...I wonder, though...could he be the hero that was said to have died, 100 years ago?"

"But Mum," Libby started, "if that were true, he'd be an old man!"

A pause...but then Serra chuckled.

"I suppose so," she said, "but...I believe anything can be possible."

XXX

Link had to admit, Serra made some good meat pies. He was munching on some while Blackie trotted along the road and he just couldn't stop himself. He even gave the wolf one to eat, and he seemed to like them, too. However, as nice as it was, they still had to remember the task at hand: getting to Hateno Village and fixing his Sheikah Slate.

So with that, they trekked on, over rocky hills and through dilapidated ruins. As they went on, Link would smile as he watched the scenery go by. Even though Hyrule was destroyed, so many years ago...he had to admit, seeing the wildlife, like foxes darting about in the grass, squirrels and sparrows feeding on nuts and seeds on the ground, and herons flying through the sky...it was...almost peaceful.

But as always, the peace didn't last very long.

The wolf suddenly growled, causing Link to bring Blackie to a halt, and he soon saw why: a group of Moblins and a blue Bokoblin, too, all of them sitting around a fire, grunting and snorting as if they were carrying on a conversation of some kind. Luckily for them, they hadn't noticed the traveling group. Link was getting ready to go and fight...but then he glanced down at the wolf, or rather, at the bandages wrapped around his middle. The lupine may've looked fine, but perhaps it was best to avoid any fights for now. He didn't want to risk his companion reopening his wounds, again.

With that, Link steered Blackie away from the monsters, trying to find an alternate route, one that won't cause them to be easily spotted. That's when he saw an outcropping of rocks not too far from them: the perfect cover. Link willed the black stallion forward, headed away from the monsters. The wolf, as if knowing what his Hylian companion was thinking, silently trotted along behind them.

As they continued onward, Link spotted something in the distance, and if he didn't know better, it looked like another Sheikah Tower. Perfect! With this, Link could fill out more of the map on his Sheikah Slate. On that, he snapped at Blackie's reins, willing the stallion to gallop faster. However, as they rounded the next bend, Link gasped as a prowling red Bokoblin suddenly leapt out with a loud shriek. However, it was soon trampled by Blackie's powerful hooves, leaving on the ground, twitching in pain. As they neared the tower, Link gasped before he pulled on the reins, forcing Blackie to a stop. Upon getting a closer look at the tower, he saw that the path towards it was teeming with Bokoblins and Moblins.

It appears that climbing this tower was not going to be as easy. This was going to take a bit of stealth.

Link hopped off of Blackie before he pulled him behind a rock in order to hide him from the sight of the monsters, then glanced back at the wolf, who nodded his head in a knowing manner. Then, they two crept off, toward the tower, with Link crouching down as low as possible, his footfalls soft as he practically crawled on the very tips of his toes. The wolf silently padded along behind him, keeping an ever watchful eye on the monsters, which stalked their territory for any intruders. Once they had gotten to the eastern side of the rocks, Link and the wolf climbed up on the cliff face, being sure to stop and take a rest every now and then before they continued. As they went on, Link's breath hitched as he heard the snorting of a Moblin up ahead, causing him to hide behind a boulder with the wolf. As they peeked around the corner, they spotted it...picking its ear with its finger before pulling it out, rolling up a little ball of wax...and then eating it, much to their disgust.

Intelligent or not, these monsters were still quite uncouth.

Deciding not to pay it any mind and as long as the Moblin didn't see them, Link and the wolf continued heading towards the tower. After a while, they finally managed to reach it...only to find that it was covered in prickly thorns and briers. And it seemed like the spots where Link would rest at the tower when he climbed it were covered in it, too.

It was a good thing he came prepared for this.

Reaching into his pack, Link equipped his Knight's Bow and several arrows, only unlike regular ones, these were tipped with a red crystal in the shape of a flame: Fire Arrows, made and bought in Kakariko Village's arrow shop, the Curious Quiver. According to the shop's owner, Rola, Fire Arrows were not only good for sending enemies on fire, but also to burn away any pesky thorns and brambles. Pulling the arrow on the string, Link knocked it from the bow and struck the thorns, which were soon set ablaze. Then, he shot more arrows at the higher parts of the tower, where the thorns burned away to ashes.

Once they were gone, Link began the climb up the tower, making sure to stop and take a rest every now and again, and when it looked like he was about to run out of energy, he took a green energizing elixir, made by Paya, before he continued his climb. The wolf stood at the bottom of the tower, watching the boy's ascent, but also keeping a lookout for any monsters that would happen to see him. Before too long, Link finally managed to reach the top, and after taking a second to catch his breath, he approached the pedestal and placed the Sheikah Slate inside.

"Sheikah tower activated."

Soon, the orange lights on the tower flashed from orange to blue, signaling its activation, and soon after, the blue circle flashed, signifying that a travel gate had been unlocked.

"Scanning area."

Soon after, the little drop of blue light began to form and drip down the stone as white glyphs appeared on the surface. Soon after, it fell on the Sheikah Slate's screen before dispersing into rays of light, and as Link took a closer look, he saw the region around the tower appear, and it appeared to be much bigger than the Great Plateau and the Dueling Peaks regions, combined!

It was then that Link could clearly see his next location on the map.

"Regional map extracted."

With that, Link pulled the Sheikah Slate out from the pedestal, then glanced down from the tower...and it was there, he could see it plain as day: Hateno Village! It still looked quite a ways from the tower, but if he was riding Blackie, he'd make it in no time at all!

Using the paraglider, Link jumped down and flew back down to where he left Blackie, and after the wolf reappeared at his side, the boy mounted his steed and rode off down the path with the wolf tailing along after them. They ran along the rocky cliffs and ridges, continued along down the dirt path, narrowly avoiding getting chased by another encampment of monsters, and entered a dense forest. By now, the village was just within their sights...when suddenly...

"YEEK! Someone, help us!"

Link gasped as he willed Blackie to stop, then looked around before he spotted two young women, being chased by a pair of Bokoblins, and it looked like they had no way of defending themselves! Knowing he couldn't leave them to their fate, Link jumped off Blackie's saddle and whipped out his sickle while the wolf growled and darted along beside him.

Serra said take it easy, but these Bokoblins would be no problem, soon enough.

XXX

Sure enough, the Bokoblins had been vanquished in the blink of an eye, thanks to Link and the wolf, who both smiled triumphantly at their victory.

"Wow!" exclaimed the woman with neck-length hair. "That was amazing! You saved us!"

"Yeah," said the woman with bobbed hair. "Thanks a lot. I'm Meghyn, and this is my older sister, Nat...it was actually her idea that we come out here."

"I know what you're thinking," Nat began, "why would we come out here, knowing there are monsters about? It's simple: we're hunting for Hearty Truffles!"

Link tilted his head in an inquisitive manner at this.

"Hearty Truffles are the best!" said Nat. "Once you've had even one of them, you're hooked for life! And I'm not going home until I find at least one of them!"

"Nat, I'm tired!" Meghyn complained. "We've been out all night, and we still haven't found a truffle! Can't we just go home?! Please?!"

"Sorry, can't hear you!" Nat called as she ran off, while her sister groaned.

"Great," she muttered before she glanced back at the confused Link. "Thanks again for your help. See you later!" She then ran off after her sister. "Nat! Wait for me!"

Link blinked in confused before he looked over at the wolf, who seemed to shrug at him in response, before the boy headed back to Blackie and hopped up on the saddle. They didn't really have to ride very long, for the village gate was soon within their sight: the entrance to Hateno Village.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

Short chapter is short.

Review, please!


	16. Enter Purah

**Ch. 16- Enter: Purah**

* * *

Legend of Zelda (C) Nintendo

* * *

Link had to admit, Hateno Village seemed to be a lot bigger than Kakariko. Lots more people living in it, too. He took the time to say hi to the locals and even look around a little. Heck, he even bought some food from the general store while he was in there. He also found something else in the shop: bomb arrows. Quite expensive, though, about 350 rupees for just a bundle of 10. They also sold the traditional armor of the Hylian knights from days of old.

Link had to wonder...did his father used to wear this kind of armor? For that matter, did Link himself use to wear it?

The young warrior shook his head and decided to leave with his purchases. After all, he still had to find this lab that Impa had instructed him to look for. Perhaps it was best to ask the locals for information, and already, it seemed that the wolf had the same idea.

"GAAAH! A WOLF!"

"KEEP HIM AWAY FROM THE LIVESTOCK!"

Link gritted his teeth in surprise before he dismounted Blackie, ran off, and soon found the wolf approaching a farmer, tending to his fields.

"G-get back! Don't come any closer!" the farmer cried, holding his pitchfork and pointing it threateningly at the wolf...with shaky hands.

 **Fweet!** Link put his hands around his mouth and gave a loud whistle, causing the wolf to glance back at the boy before he ran to his side.

"Eh?" the farmer muttered in confusion. "Oh, I see...so the wolf's with you. To think, I was about to skewer him with my pitchfork!"

The wolf gave a disdainful look at the farmer.

"Anyway, what can I do you for, stranger?" he asked, prompting Link to tell him of his current objective. "Ancient Tech Lab? Hmm...well, I'm not sure what that might be...but I think I might have an idea." He then pointed to a hilltop, far above the village. "You see that hill over there? There's an old building on top of it...but the only person I've seen come out of it was an old lady, and I've only seen glimpses of her."

Link gazed up at the building up on the hilltop, only to glance back at the wolf, who seemed to nod his head in affirmation. Then, Link got up on Blackie's saddle, preparing to ride up to the hill.

"You're still planning on going up there?" asked the farmer, earning a nod in response from the boy. "I see...well, be careful, son."

Link nodded his head before he clicked his tongue and kicked his heels into Blackie's sides, prompting the stallion to trot off while the wolf loped after them.

XXX

By the time Link had reached the building at the hilltop, it was already mid-afternoon. He already had an apple to eat for a snack, but he was still quite hungry. Whoever lived inside, he hoped had a nice hot meal waiting for him.

Link glanced over at the wolf, who simply yawned before he sat down on the ground, giving the boy the signal to enter the building. Once inside, he saw a small, white-haired girl with a rather large head, a pair of glasses, as well as pair of goggles on her head, and the typical Sheikah uniform, sitting at a table, writing down notes. Link blinked at her, not wanting to disturb her, but he soon saw that the girl had soon noticed him.

"Oh, good afternoon," she greeted. "This is the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab. Do you have business with the director?"

Link nodded his head in response.

"I see," said the child. "The director is over there, in front of the bookshelves."

Link glanced behind the girl to see a man standing before bookshelves and stacks of papers. In fact, now that he took a good look, the whole floor was littered with documents, and yet the man didn't seem to notice at all.

"A terribly busy person, that one," said the girl. "Please try to keep it brief."

Link nodded his head, once more, before he approached the man, who turned to face him.

"Ah, good afternoon, young fellow," he greeted as he glanced at the bookshelves. "I imagine you've never seen so many books in one place. Pretty incredible, isn't it? We've gathered all of Hyrule's known literature on ancient civilizations here."

Link made a bit of an of "O" shape with his lips, to show that he was indeed a bit impressed by the fact.

"As for the number of books we have, well..." the man suddenly trailed off as he spotted the Sheikah Slate on Link's hip. "Hmm?" He took off his glasses, breathed on them, wiped the lenses with a cloth, then put them back on, and once he got a closer look at the device, he gasped silently in surprise. "I say! Young man...is that, perhaps, a Sheikah Slate?!"

Link nodded his head in confirmation.

"I knew it!" the man exclaimed, rather giddily at that. "This is the first time I've ever seen one, up close, before! My boy, if you please, could you show me the runes that you have on it?"

Link gave a nod in obligation before he took the Sheikah Slate off his waist and showed the man the runes on the screen.

"Hmm..." the man hummed as he took a closer look. "Stasis...ah. Magnesis...yes, yes...the Remote Bombs and the Cryonis...what else is there? Well, it seems to be all of them, but...it seems to be missing the basic runes, too. I don't know why they're missing, though...there must be some reason." He then gasped. "Oh, dear! Where are my manners? I almost forgot to introduce myself! My name is Symin, and I do believe your name is...Link, am I correct?"

Link tilted his head in confusion, as if asking Symin how he knew his name so quickly.

"Lady Impa caught me up to speed," Symin explained. "You see, we had been told that a young man holding a Sheikah Slate would appear, and we must do everything we can to help him. He would be the young man who would awaken from the Slumber of Restoration, and apparently, that's you, Link!" He then gasped, once more. "Oh, that's right! I almost forgot to tell you something important!" He then looked over to the child at the table. "Ms. Directer! Oh, Ms. Director! Look! It's a real Sheikah Slate!"

Link found himself even more confused at this.

"Oh, that's right," Symin replied. "I haven't introduced our director. Ms. Purah happens to be right over there."

Link blinked in confusion before he glanced over his shoulder at the girl at the table, then back at Symin before he pointed his thumb back at her, as if saying "Her?!".

"Yes, that's her," Symin replied. "Ms. Purah is the world's foremost authority on ancient Hyrule culture."

"Heeheehee!" Purah giggled before she flashed a pose. "Check it~!"

"I have the utmost respect for Ms. Purah and all she's accomplished," said Symin. "I'm honored to be her assistant. On that note, Link..." He grabbed Link by the shoulder and pulled him close, lowering his voice to a whisper while doing so. "You see, the director may look like a young girl, but...well, maybe it's not my place to be telling you these things. You should just go and talk to her, yourself."

"Symin!" Purah shouted. "I hope you're not telling Linky what I think you're telling him!"

"N-not at all, Ms. Purah!" Symin assured, nervously.

"You better not," Purah muttered in a warning before she glanced over at Link. "Linky! It's been so long! Come here, let me look at you!"

Link, though still a bit confused, nonetheless approached Purah, who giggled.

"I bet you were surprised, huh?" she asked. "The director of this lab isn't Symin! It was me all along! Snappity-snap!" She then flashed that pose she made earlier. "Anywho...so, Linky! Did you have any dreams or anything in the Slumber of Restoration? I know it doesn't look like your appearance has changed, but I'm sure _something_ must've happened in all that time, right?"

Link only tilted his head in perplexity.

"Well, it doesn't matter," said Purah. "I'm just glad you're safe and sound, Linky!"

The boy only raised his eyebrow, growing more confused by the minute.

"Linky?" asked Purah. "How come you're looking at me like that? Don't you remember at me, at all? It's me, Purah! Impa's big sister, remember?"

Link only shook his head "no", to Purah's shock.

"EH?!" she asked. "You really don't remember me! Why...I'm so shocked, I don't think I can recover from this! Even though I was the one who brought you to the Shrine of Resurrection, 100 years ago, after the Galamity Ganon put you on the brink of death...even though I was the one who put you in the Slumber of Restoration, you still don't remember me, at all?!"

Link shook his head, once more.

"...I see," Purah said as she pulled out a notebook and began to scribble what she had heard in it. "As I thought...after 100 years in the Slumber of Restoration...subject has lost...all...memories...noted!" She then put the notebook away. "Oh, I'm sorry about that! I have a tendency to just abruptly take notes like that. It's a bit of a charming quirk, wouldn't you say? So, any questions for me?"

Link opened his mouth, trying to find the right words to say, but then Purah abruptly put a finger over his lips.

"Ah-ah-ah!" she exclaimed. "I know just what you're thinking, and you can just forget it! Although I suppose it's logical to think that way, though. You're probably wondering why I look like a little girl instead of an old granny, like my sister, right?"

"Mm-hmm," Link nodded, Purah's finger still over his lips.

"The truth is," Purah began, a blush forming on her cheeks, "I look this way because of...ahem...a failed experiment. Well, I mean...I wouldn't exactly say 'failed'. In some ways, it was a bit successful! I documented the whole thing in my diary, upstairs...but it's too embarrassing, so don't you dare read it, do you understand me?! Besides, it's impolite to be reading a lady's diary!"

Link nodded his head, once more.

"Good," Purah said as she pulled her finger away from Link's mouth. "Now, back to the subject at hand. You're finally back after a whole century to defeat the dreaded Calamity Ganon, who is slowly but surely regaining his power! Not only that, but poor Princess Zelda is trapped with that monstrosity, doing her very best to hold it back, but she can hold out for too much longer, which is why you have to go to Hyrule Castle and rescue her!"

Link nodded his head in determination.

"And of course," Purah began, "I, Purah, am here to aid you by restoring the basic functions missing from your Sheikah Slate! So, what do you say, Linky? Would you like my help?"

Link nodded his head, once more, this time a bit more eager than before.

"I see that part of you hasn't changed, one bit!" Purah exclaimed. "You may not have your memories, but you're still the same eager Linky we all know and love! ...Oh, wait...but before I can help you, I need you to do something for me, okay?"

Once again, the boy nodded his head, although he did seem a bit peeved in knowing that this wouldn't be for free...but beggars can't be choosers in this case, it seems.

"So, here's what I need you to do," Purah said. "I'm sure you noticed the furnace. You know, that big, bulb-like object outside?"

"Mm-hmm," Link muttered in confirmation.

"And I'm sure you noticed something just like it, somewhere in town, right?" asked Purah.

Link put a finger to his chin in thought as he recalled seeing something similar to the furnace outside the lab before he nodded his head.

"Great!" Purah answered. "So, here's the thing." She pointed to the torch leaning against the door. "Take this torch, go to the furnace, get the blue flame inside, and light up the furnace back here, if you please. Oh, and feel free to light up the lanterns around town. The villagers would really appreciate it, too." She then pointed to a nearby stone, similar to the ones that were found on the regional Sheikah Towers. "Once you do, this sweet little Guidance Stone of mine will start working again, and we can restore those missing runes of yours!"

 _'I wonder if young girls these days still say 'sweet' and 'little','_ she thought. _'Oh, well...I suppose it doesn't matter.'_

"Anyway, you get the general idea, right?" asked Purah.

Link nodded before he headed outside with the torch, and the wolf was soon at his side once more. After all, they were going to down into town, get some blue flame, maybe light a lantern or two, and then light the furnace at the lab. How hard could it be?

XXX

Very hard, apparently. Link and the wolf had been taking so long going around the village, lighting up every lantern in town with the blue flame from the ancient furnace, that it was already getting close to sundown. Hopefully, this was all worth it...and maybe he could get a nice meal out of it, too. If not, he could always go down to the inn and rest there, then head back to Kakariko the next day.

After lighting up all those lanterns, Link sighed as he finally lit the furnace outside the lab, and not long after, a metal pad in front of the door flashed a blue light.

"Hateno Ancient Tech Lab is now set as a travel gate."

Link grinned at his luck. At least now he didn't have to ride Blackie back and forth from here to Kakariko Village.

On that, he entered the lab, and sure enough, he found Purah, jumping up and down giddily as she looked at the glowing Guidance Stone.

"Snap~!" she cheered, flashing her little pose, once more. "Heehee! You did it, Linky! I can't thank you enough!"

Link smiled, scratching the back of his head.

"So, now that the Guidance Stone is fixed," Purah began, "we can start restoring your runes! Now gimme a nice SNAP! Come on, don't be shy!"

Link glanced around, as if to check to see if nobody was looking, before he smiled and struck the same pose Purah had, which caused her to giggle.

"That was nice!" she exclaimed. "Now then...Sheikah Slate repair, underway! Guidance Stone lock, removed! Okay, Linky! Just put the Sheikah Slate in the slot under the Guidance Stone, okay? Just like how you would if you were about to activate those towers!"

Link nodded before he approached the pedestal and put the Sheikah Slate in the slot underneath the stone.

"Sheikah Slate authenticated. Camera, Hyrule Compendium, and missing album files confirmed. Starting repair."

Soon after, a drop of blue light ran down from the Guidance Stone before it dripped onto the screen, splashing away into tiny particles before Link took a look, and soon, another rune appeared. It was light green in color and had a strange, rectangular shape, with a circle in the center.

 **CAMERA RUNE**

 **Instantly render a visible image into a picture  
Pictures created are saved in the album. It has a useful feature that connects to the Hyrule Compendium and automatically registers pictures of new entries.**

Not long after, some more images appeared on the Sheikah Slate's screen: pictures of different landscapes, 12 to be exact, and following that was a page with the words "Hyrule Compendium" over it.

"Repair complete."

Link blinked, wondering what those images meant, before he shrugged and grabbed the Sheikah Slate from the slot.

"Aaaaand it's done!" Purah exclaimed. "So? Is it fixed up, Linky?! Show me!"

Link then proceeded to show Purah the newly acquired Camera rune.

"Hmm...Camera, Hyrule Compendium, album..." Purah muttered. "Yep! Everything looks good! On that...can I ask for one more favor? And don't worry, I don't need you to light up anything, this time."

The young hero blinked before he nodded his head, willing to hear her out.

"Can you...take a picture of me with the Camera rune?" asked Purah. "And then show it to me when you take it? Pretty please?"

A pause, but then Link shrugged his shoulders before he held up the Sheikah Slate, selected the Camera rune, then held it up to his face, where he saw Purah's face appear on screen. Then, he tapped on the screen, hearing a clicking sound, before he turned it around so that Purah could see...and needless to say, she seemed quite impressed.

"Well~!" she exclaimed. "Who is this charming specimen? Heeheehee~!"

"Ahem!" Link cleared his throat, gaining the girl's attention.

"Oh, right!" Purah realized. "I'm sorry about that, Link. I kinda got a bit lost for a moment. Anyway, it seems that not only is my picture in here, but there are some old landscape photos, too! Unless I'm wrong, I believe Princess Zelda made frequent use of the Camera rune, but...hey, wait a minute! Linky, unless I'm mistaken, you were the princess' appointed knight, right?"

Link nodded his head at this.

"That means you pretty much followed her everywhere," Purah began, "even to these places in the album, right?"

Link kinda smiled sheepishly.

"...Oh, wait," Purah realized. "The whole amnesia thing could be a bit of a problem, wouldn't it? But don't despair! If anything, these photos might just help you regain the memories you lost! If that's the case, you're gonna have to head back to Kakariko Village and talk to Impa. She was Princess Zelda's loyal attendant, and she knows much more about her than even I do!"

Link nodded his head, once more.

"Oh, and before I forget," Purah began, "you don't really have to worry about this until after you see Impa, but if you could, could you collect some ancient materials, too? You know, those Guardian parts like screws, springs, and all that other stuff? If you do, you can bring them to either me or Robbie in the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab. If you bring back enough, you won't go unrewarded~!"

Link smiled as he nodded his head, once again.

"Great!" Purah answered. "It's pretty late, right now, so I'll have Symin cook you up a nice, hot dinner! I bet all that work made you really hungry!"

As if to confirm this, Link's stomach let out a growl, causing him to blush in embarrassment, which made Purah giggle.

"I thought so," she said. "Why don't you bring that wolf friend of yours inside, too? It's gonna rain, later tonight, and I'd hate for him to get wet."

Link smiled gratefully at the suggestion. With their work done, Link and the wolf stayed inside the lab, ate a nice dinner of boiled noodles, and then headed to bed to rest for the night so they could make the trip back to Kakariko in the morning. However, as the wolf slept at Link's side, the boy looked at the photos on the Sheikah Slate, his eyes lost as he glanced back and forth between each one.

If these photos really did unlock his lost memories...he had to wonder...what exactly did he do with Zelda in each of these photos?

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

Sorry I took so long with this. Life just gets in the way, sometimes.

Review, please!


	17. Captured Memories

**Ch. 17- Captured Memories**

* * *

The Legend of Zelda © Nintendo

* * *

It took about 3 days for Link and the wolf to reach Kakariko Village again, thankfully without running into any unwanted fights. Once they had reached the village gates, the first thing they did was head straight for Impa's house, taking great care not to slip on the slick grass, in order to take shelter from the pouring rain. The moment they reached the porch, Link panted as he leaned against the door, water dripping off his soaked clothes. The wolf, attempting to get dry, shook himself furiously, sending water everywhere...as well as on the boy, who groaned as his sopping wet hood drooped over his eyes, while the lupine grinned sheepishly.

Soon, Link entered the house while the wolf remained outside, and stood before Impa, who chuckled at his rather sorry state.

"I see the weather hasn't been kind to you," Impa mused. "Don't worry. I'll have Paya dry your clothes for you."

Link smiled and nodded his head gratefully.

"Now then," Impa began, "I heard that Purah gave you the runaround, but you seem just fine."

Link nodded his head in affirmation.

"Now then," Impa began, "let me see the Sheikah Slate."

Link nodded his head once more before showing Impa the pictures in the Sheikah Slate's album.

"Aha!" the elder exclaimed. "This is, without a doubt, the camera that Princess Zelda used 100 years ago. It could be that if you visit the locations within those pictures, you will be able to restore some of your lost memories. Come back here once you have tried going to at least one of these locations. There is something I wish to give you."

Link nodded his head a third time before he turned to head back out. By now, it had finally stopped raining and the sun's brilliant rays shone through the gray clouds. The wolf soon stood at his side as the two headed down the stairs. As they did, Link looked down at the pictures in the Sheikah Slate and looked carefully at the very first one: a photo of a stone circle with four columns around it, and behind that was a small forest...and just beyond that was Hyrule Castle.

Hyrule Castle...it was then that Link had remembered Briggo's warning, a few days back. Hyrule Castle was being swarmed by the Guardians, and the last time one of them saw the man, he had nearly been blasted. Maybe it would be too risky to go there...but if one of his memories lied hidden there...then perhaps it was worth it.

On that, Link mounted up on Blackie before he and the wolf headed off together.

XXX

It took some doing, but Link had managed to get some directions to the location of Hyrule Castle when he stopped at a place called the Outskirts Stable. The stable hands told him that the place Link was looking for was known as the Sacred Grounds. It was a place known for the knighting ceremonies that were held in the old kingdom. However, they had warned him of the roaming Guardians that were patrolling the grounds, and unless he found a place to hide, they'd shoot him for sure.

As Link rode through Hyrule Field, he kept a sharp eye out for anything suspicious. If it was a Bokoblin, he could easily handle those. It was the Guardians he was worried about. The last time he encountered one, it was back on the Great Plateau, rusty and covered in moss, and somehow, it could still move. The ones that were said to be around the castle...these were still up and walking, and if they were still mobile, that meant they could easily catch up with Link.

Soon, the boy and the wolf stopped, Blackie giving a nervous chuff, but Link gently pet the stallion's neck before he hopped down from the saddle. It was probably best if he moved forward on foot with the wolf following alongside him. They moved cautiously through the forest, ducking behind any trees and bushes, and at first, they didn't seem to spot anything relatively alarming...but then, as they got closer to this location in the picture, they felt their own breaths hitch in their chests once they heard the sound of metallic clanking. They peeked over the shrubs, and it was at that moment, they spotted it: a Guardian, still roving around with eight long, spider-like legs. Its single blue eye searched around for any signs of life, and Link and the wolf willed themselves not to move. However, they felt their hearts beginning to thump rather loudly in their chests, slowly at first, but then, as the Guardian seemed to draw near them, the heartbeats got louder and faster. Link reached for the bow he had on his person, preparing to loose an arrow into the machine's eye...but then...it walked away, heading deeper into the forest.

Link and the wolf both heaved sighs of relief before they continued to creep closer to the Sacred Grounds. By now, they found themselves at the very heart of the forest, and it was that they found the stone circle...but there, not too far from it, was another Guardian.

Curses. It seemed Link would have to be quick here.

The young warrior glanced over at the wolf, who nodded his head, as if urging him to go. The boy sighed, steeling every last nerve he had before he approached the circle, standing right in the center. He looked around, momentarily confused at first, but then he took out the Sheikah Slate, getting a good look at the photo before he looked up once more. As he did...his eyes went wide and he gasped as something seemed to flash before his eyes.

 _Flashback_

It was a bright, sunny morning, that day in Hyrule. At the Sacred Grounds, a ceremony was taking place...one that celebrated the newly appointed knight of Princess Zelda.

In the center of the stone columns, Link was down on one knee with a blue scabbard with golden embroidery was strapped to his back, and said scabbard held a sword with a blue pommel. Before him...Princess Zelda, age 16, stood wearing a magnificent gown of deep blue. Nearby, there stood four other figures: a large, muscular Goron with a white mane of hair, a blue scarf over his shoulder, a red-scaled, female Zora adorned with silver jewelry and wearing the same kind of sash around her shoulder and waist, a Rito with dark blue feathers with white tips and a blue scarf around his neck (looking on with a rather sour expression), and a Gerudo woman, or "vai", with long red hair that was styled into a ponytail, wearing golden jewelry and armor, and wearing a blue skirt around her waist, all looked on in silence.

"...Hero of Hyrule," Zelda began, "chosen by the sword that seals the darkness...you have shown unflinching bravery and skill in the face of darkness and adversity, and have proven yourself worthy of the blessings of the Goddess Hylia. Whether skyward bound, adrift in time, or steeped in the glowing embers of twilight, the sacred blade is forever bound to the soul of the Hero. We pray for your protection and we hope that..." she paused, "...that the two of you will grow stronger together as one." She then heaved a deep sigh as she momentarily set her down. It was very clear from her expression of hesitance and reluctance that something else was on the princess' mind...something that the other Champions took notice of.

Despite this, she continued with the ceremony.

"Forged in the long distant past," Zelda continued, "the sword that seals the darkness..."

As Zelda continued with her speech, Daruk, the Goron Champion scratched the back of his head with concern.

"Gee, this is uplifting," he said, sarcastically. "She's making it sound like we already lost."

"Wasn't this _your_ idea?" asked Revali of the Rito. "You're the one who wanted to designate the appointed knight with all the ceremonial pomp, grandeur, and nonsense we could muster!" He then glanced over at Link and Zelda as the ceremony continued. "And if you ask me, the whole thing does seem to be overkill...I'm on the same page as the princess, regarding...this boy."

"Oh, give it a rest," chided Urbosa of the Gerudo. "That boy is a living reminder of her own failures...at least, that's how the princess sees him."

Mipha, the Zora Princess, only gave the two Hylians a concerned gaze as she watched Zelda finish her speech. She looked down, almost sadly, while Link continued to kneel...as if unaware of the hesitation in the princess that he had been assigned to protect.

This was more of a subdued ceremony at best.

 _Flashback end_

Link gasped as he suddenly found himself back in reality, taking a moment to take in what had just transpired. That's right...he remembered, now...that day was when he became Princess Zelda's appointed knight. He had recently graduated from the knight academy that day, and Braham was the first to congratulate his son. King Rhoam even held a banquet in Link's honor...and yet, somehow, Zelda did not seem very pleased, at all. So, Daruk, in an attempt to boost morale, decided to have Zelda give a ceremony of her own...but it didn't seem to do anything for the princess. In fact, it might have made things worse.

However, Link couldn't help but wonder...why was it that Urbosa said that the boy was a reminder of Zelda's own failures? And what, exactly, was it that Zelda was failing in?

His train of thought was interrupted, suddenly, when the wolf began barking like mad, getting the young warrior's attention. It was then that Link saw something appeared on his chest: a red pulsing dot...and when Link saw it, he gasped in horror as he realized that he had been spotted by the Guardian patrolling the grounds. In barely a second, he managed to dodge the beam that the mechanical monstrosity fired at him before he quickly got up and ran, and the wolf followed after him, both frantically running through the forest, ducking under branches and jumping over bushes as the Guardian pursued and showed no sign of relent. There was a moment when Link's hood got snagged on a low-hanging branch, but he managed to get loose before another shot was fired from the Guardian's eye. Link then put his hands around his lips and gave a loud whistle, calling Blackie to his side. The black stallion galloped up to him before Link hopped up on the saddle, then snapped at the reins, urging Blackie to speed off. The wolf panted as he sprinted along after them, doing his damnedest to keep up, while the Guardian still continued to shoot at the trio. As they ran, Link glanced back before he armed himself with his bow and arrow, and, taking fast aim, he knocked it right into the Guardian's eye, stunning it for just a few seconds...and that was all that was needed for Link, the wolf, and Blackie to escape with their lives.

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

Sorry I took so long, I had other stories to do.

Review, please!


	18. Hyrule's Champion Returns

**Ch. 18- Hyrule's Champion Returns**

* * *

The Legend of Zelda (C) Nintendo

* * *

It took some time, but Link and the wolf managed to make it back to Kakariko Village in one piece. Once he dismounted Blackie, the boy hurried into Impa's cottage while his lupine companion waited outside. Link approached Impa, who sat upon her cushions, before he got down on his knees before her, causing her to open her eyes and a knowing smile.

"Now that you have seen some of Princess Zelda's memories," she started, "then you must be starting to remember certain things."

Link nodded his head in affirmation.

"Here," Impa said as she gave the young warrior a bundle of cloth. "I will hand this over to you now, before I forget."

Link unfolded the bundle, revealing it to be some sort of blue tunic with a white, sword-like design on the front, arm-guards, and brown fingerless gloves...the very same tunic he was wearing, 100 years ago, during the knighting ceremony.

"This is something of yours that I have been holding onto, by order of the princess," Impa said. "This tunic was especially made for you when you became a Champion. Please handle it with care."

Link nodded his head once more before he headed upstairs. Once he was in his room, he began to change out of the Hylian tunic he bought before he slipped the Champion tunic over his torso. Once he did, he looked in the mirror to look himself over, and he gave an approving smile once he saw his reflection. He remembered how his favorite was green...but blue was a nice look on him, too.

However, as Link looked himself over, he spotted something in the tunic's fabric: a small stitch that had been sewn there. That's when Link's eyes went wide as something else began to come back to him.

 _Flashback_

Link, 17 years old, sat shirtless behind Layla, who hummed to herself a little tune as she held a needle and thread, which she used to sew up a hole in her son's tunic. He was on his way home to show it to his parents when he accidentally got it snagged on a thorny bush and tore a hole into it. Afraid that he would disappoint the princess and his fellow Champions for showing up at the ceremony with a hole in his tunic, he ran home to Layla to have it sewn up.

"And...there," Layla said as she bit off the thread and held the tunic up. "Good as new. You'd hardly think the hole was there." She then turned to Link and handed him the tunic. "You really need to be more careful with this, Link. The princess herself bestowed this upon you. It is a very high honor."

Link smiled and nodded his head before he put the tunic on, then hugged his mother, who nestled her head under his chin.

"You've grown so much," Layla whispered. "I'm so proud of you, my son."

"Link."

Link turned to see Braham, who stood in the doorway...and for some reason, he had a cane in his right hand.

"It's time, son," he said, causing Link to nod before he gave Layla a kiss on her cheek, then ran out of the house.

 _Flashback end_

"Master Link?"

Link gasped as he turned to see Paya, who blinked at him in concern.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

Link blinked back at her, confused as to why she would ask, until he felt something wet around his eyes. He wiped them and saw tears on his fingertips, and it was then that he realized that he had been crying. After he shook his head to shake off the tears, he looked over at Paya with a smile.

"Are you sure you're all right?" asked Paya, causing Link to nod his head. "Well, all right then."

On that, she left while Link stared at his reflection, then lightly touched the stitches where his mother had sewn the hole in his tunic. While he did smile warmly, he couldn't help but feel a bit sad, too. Not only did he fail in saving the kingdom...he failed in saving his mother and father, too.

He couldn't help wondering...what were their last thoughts before the Great Calamity?

He shook his head to erase the thought. After all, he was Hyrule's Champion...and that meant that he had to save the kingdom now more than ever.

XXX

A while later, after they had gotten a nice meal from Impa, Link and the wolf were on their way out, once more. Blackie trotted down the road while Link looked down at the Sheikah Slate, wondering where to head to next. Since not all of the map was finished, it was hard to tell where he might be going. Still, he felt something was compelling him to go this way, so he went with his instincts. Of course, he had to make sure to watch out for any enemies along the way.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"

Link gasped as he noticed a young woman getting chased by a couple of Bokoblins, a red one and blue one respectively. The boy growled before he snapped at Blackie's reins, causing the stallion to break into a full gallop with the wolf dashing after them. Then, Link drew his sickle and, once he got close enough, he jumped off Blackie's saddle and sunk the blade into the back of the Blue Bokoblin, causing it to screech in pain as it dropped dead. As for the red Bokoblin, the wolf tackled it before sinking his fangs into its neck, then with a quick twist, he snapped its neck, which made it go limp. Soon, the two monsters exploded into blackish-purple smoke while the woman sighed in relief.

"Thank you so much!" she said to Link. "If it weren't for you, I would have been a goner for sure!"

Link smiled and nodded his head.

"And thank you, too," the woman said as she gently pet the wolf on the head, causing him to pant happily. "Well, I better be going now. I'm needed at the stable...say! You should come with me!"

Link nodded his head again before he and the wolf began to follow after the woman. As they kept walking, the landscape gradually began to change from the usual forest that they were used to seeing into some wetlands, filled with croaking frogs and buzzing with dragonflies. There were even some nearby water buffalo grazing in the waters. Before long, they had managed to reach the stable, where Link got a feedbag for Blackie while he went inside and got himself a nice plate of curry. As for the wolf, he was eating a nice juicy seared steak.

As Link ate his fill, his pricked ears couldn't help overhearing a conversation going on behind him.

"So, what are you planning on doing today?"

"I was originally gonna head down to Zora's Domain. Heard lots of great stuff about it...but..."

"But what?"

"Something really weird is happening over there. It's been raining and thundering, nonstop in that region."

"You serious?"

"Yeah, been raining for days. I don't know what could be going on, but I'm afraid if it keeps going like this, something bad might happen. I'm honestly worried about the Zora that live there."

"Ah...I wouldn't bother, really. I heard some Zora don't wanna accept help from any of us Hylians. Just leave 'em be."

Link looked back worriedly at the two Hylian men that were talking. He didn't know why, but Zora's Domain seemed to ring a bell to him. Nonetheless, it sounded like the Zora might be in need of help, regardless of whether they wanted to accept it or not. He was the Champion of Hyrule, and that meant he had to help whoever was in need in this ruined kingdom.

Once Link finished paying for his meal, he asked for directions to Zora's Domain, to the staff's shock. Despite their attempts to dissuade him, Link remained firm. Eventually, he managed to get his answer. Once he did, he mounted up on Blackie and he and the wolf headed off towards Zora's Domain together.

XXX

Once again, the task at hand was easier said than done. Link had spotted yet another Sheikah Tower that would add another part of the map to his slate, but when he attempted to climb it, he found a wide assortment of monsters roaming about, patrolling the area, too many for him and the wolf to take on themselves. One wrong step, and they would not only be overwhelmed...they'd be killed.

Somehow, they had to quietly approach the tower without getting spotted.

Link looked inside his quiver: not enough arrows to snipe out the monsters, and it would still draw attention to himself. He had to think this one through.

If he and the wolf could just sneak up to the tower while hopefully taking out a few monsters along the way, maybe he could salvage a few arrows and activate the tower to boot. He looked to the wolf, as if asking if he was ready to go, and the wolf nodded his head in affirmation before the boy picked up a pebble and tossed over the head of a group of nearby Lizalfos, causing them to look up in confusion before they lumbered off in the direction the pebble went. Once it was gone, Link and the wolf began to make their way up the tower, hiding behind rocks and the wooden planks they used. When it looked like a Bokoblin was getting too close, Link quickly dispatched it by covering its maw while stabbing it in the neck with his sickle before it could so much as scream. After that, as well as collecting the bundle of arrows it dropped, plus a few fangs, horns, and guts, they continued to sneak around to the tower, avoiding the monsters as best they could. When they reached the base, however, they spotted a Moblin there, patrolling it. This one was almost indigo in color with glowing red eyes and wearing a scar around its neck, and in its hands was a large spear.

Clearly, this Moblin was going to be tougher than the red ones.

Link glanced down at the wolf, who gave a nod before he rushed and began to bark wildly, getting the Moblin's attention. The monster growled before it attempted to stab the wolf with its spear, but the lupine easily dodged out of the way. Then he jumped up and bit into its right bicep causing it to roar in pain before the wolf let go and jumped off before continuing to bark before it began to run off, while the irritated Moblin gave chase, angrily shaking its fist after him. Link, meanwhile, ran to the tower and began to climb up, stopping to rest on the platforms on the way up as he did, before he reached the top...and upon getting there, he noticed someone standing there at the top, as well: some sort of man, but he seemed to have gills on his chest, a large, fin-like appendage on the back of his head, and finds on his ankles and elbows. He seemed to have this apprehensive look on his face, too.

Curious, Link approached the man, who turned to him and gasped in surprise.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "I cannot believe it!" He then cleared his throat, regaining his composure. "Err...excuse me. I am Gruve of the Zora."

A Zora...of course! Link had to mentally slap himself for not realizing this, sooner. He should've known by now what the Zora looked like, since he knew Mipha.

"It is apparent that you are a traveler," Gruve began, "but may I ask why you're here?"

Link gestured to Gruve, as if asking him the same question.

"Err...how very astute of you!" Gruve answered, a bit taken back. "I, by order of Prince Sidon of Zora's Domain, am searching for a Hylian...or at least I was...until I fell asleep."

Link looked at Gruve, incredulously.

"Yes, yes, I know," Gruve said. "It's quite embarrassing to admit. Anyway, I awoke to loud noises and awful quaking, and somehow, I ended up here! I'd like to get down and be on my way, but I'm simply too high up! I need to figure something out." He then glanced down at some sort of illuminating structure. "Prince Sidon is down at the bridge below, but for some reason, I cannot seem to catch his attention!" He then gasped as he looked to Link. "But you! You are a Hylian, yes?"

Link nodded his head at this.

"Then my luck is improving!" Gruve declared before he looked down to the bridge below. "PRINCE SIDON! I FOUND ONE! I FOUND A HYLIAN!"

There was no response.

"Ah..." Gruve sighed. "It seems I am too far out of earshot for Prince Sidon to hear me. It seems I will have to make my way down on my own." He then glanced down at the river below and gulped nervously. "Err...nope! Can't do it! I'm just too high!"

Link sighed at the Zora's cowardice.

"Young Hylian," said Gruve, "I do apologize but I'm afraid you'll have to go to Prince Sidon without me." He pointed at the bridge. "He's down at Inogo Bridge...just be careful on the way there."

Link nodded his head at this, but before that, he had to do one thing first: add this region to his map. With that, he placed the Sheikah Slate into the pedestal.

"Sheikah tower activated."

At that, the tower's antennae rose up and the tower's lights went from orange to blue.

"Scanning area."

Soon, a drop of light fell onto the Sheikah Slate's screen, thus adding the Lanayru Region to Link's map.

"Regional map extracted."

Link nodded before he took the Sheikah Slate and hooked it up to his waist, then turned towards Gruve before he took a running start and jumped off. Thankfully, he got out his paraglider before it could end in a nasty fall. Still, the sight left Gruve in awe.

"Astounding...!" he whispered.

As Link looked back, he saw the wolf running along below him, carrying the spear in his mouth. The young warrior sighed in relief, glad to see that he was all right. However, as Link neared the bridge, he suddenly heard a rumbling sound in the air, causing him to look up and see some dark clouds up ahead. He gulped nervously, but thankfully he landed safely on the grass, and soon, the wolf was at his side. Link chuckled as he pet his companion, who handed him the spear, which he packed away in his weapon stash before the duo continued onward. As they did, they were soon met with a downpour of rain...and they were already getting soaked.

"Say, hey there!" a voice suddenly called, causing Link and the wolf to look around. "Up top! Above you~!"

Link and the wolf looked up to see someone standing up on top of a pillar on the bridge before he jumped down, did a somersault, and landed before the duo. It was another Zora, this one having dark red scales with a few scars here and there, along with silver jewelry and a black feather on top of his head...which almost looked shark-like.

"Pardon the entrance," he said, "but you're a Hylian, aren't you? I was hoping perhaps you'd have a moment to talk."

Link and the wolf only glanced at each other in confusion.

* * *

Yeah, I know I took a long time with this. I was really blocked, but thankfully, I'm outta that, now.

Review, please!


	19. Journey to Zora's Domain- Part 1

**Ch. 19- The Journey to Zora's Domain, Part 1**

* * *

The Legend of Zelda © Nintendo

* * *

"Aha!" the Zora exclaimed. "A Hylian! Yes, I knew it!"

Link and the wolf stood before the red-scaled Zora who slightly dwarfed Link in stature, grinning him down at him with sharp, shark-like teeth...but he seemed an overall friendly fellow. If not, perhaps a bit over the top...or a lot. Either way, since they were looking for a Zora, it seemed they came to the right place.

"Oh, pardon me," the Zora said, realizing the rather surprised expressions Link and his lupine cohort were giving him before he flashed a grin and flexed his bicep. "I am Sidon, the Zora Prince!"

Link and the wolf only blinked up at him.

"And what is your name?" asked Sidon. "Go on! Please, tell me!"

After taking a moment, Link introduced himself to Sidon, who seemed to blink at him intrigue.

"Link?" Sidon repeated. "You say your name is 'Link'?!"

Link nodded hsi head, still quite taken aback by the Zora prince's boisterous personality.

"A fantastic name!" Sidon exclaimed before he put a hand to his chin in ponderment. "Although...I cannot shake the feeling that I've heard that name before...well, in any case, it is a strong name!" He then looked toward the wolf, who blinked up at Link. "Ah! And a strong beast at your side to boot!"

Link and the wolf glanced at each other, slightly confused before they looked back at Sidon.

"I'll be honest," the Zora prince said, "I've been watching you both. I've seen the way you work. I can tell by how you both carry yourselves that you are no mere Hylian, and no mere wolf, either. Link! You must be a strong warrior among the Hylians, yes?"

Link shrugged his shoulders, as if to say "Well, I guess you could say that."

"Just as I suspected!" Sidon exclaimed, startling the young Hylian and his wolf. "I am the Prince of the Zora, after all! I have an eye for talent that is unparalleled! Exquisite! Truly exquisite!"

Link only chuckled sheepishly at this while the wolf just quietly stood at his side.

"I've been searching for someone like you for quite some time, Link!" Sidon said. "A man like you who carries himself with such power and courage, and with an animal at his side that signifies him, so well!"

The wolf only tilted his head.

"...Ah, yes," Sidon realized. "I believe explanations are in order. You see, Link...my home, Zora's Domain, is in grave danger, due to the massive rainfall coming from the Divine Beast, Vah Ruta!"

Link gasped silently at this revelation. So it was one of the Divine Beasts that was causing this torrential downpour.

"Please, promise you'll help us!" Sidon exclaimed. "We are in desperate need of your strength, young warrior! Won't you please accompany me to Zora's Domain!"

Link and the wolf looked to each other, as if the former was getting a second opinion, but the latter nodded his head at him. Link thought it over a bit more. Since he was supposed to find the Divine Beasts and somehow wrest them away from Ganon's control, it stood to reason that he should follow Sidon.

With that, the young Hylian turned and nodded his head to Sidon.

"Really?! You will?!" Sidon asked, excitedly. "Splendid! Thank you, ever so much, Link! You are just the man I thought that you were!"

Link chuckled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Zora's Domain is sure to be saved, now!" the Zora prince exclaimed. "There's no time to waste! Let us hurry and head there, at once!"

Link and the wolf both nodded their heads in agreement.

"But some advice for you," Sidon said. "Since it is raining so hard, I'm afraid you cannot get there by climbing the cliffs. Too slippery and all that, you know."

Link and the wolf nodded their heads, again.

"Thus," Sidon began as he pointed to the path behind him, "in order to get there, you have to take this path. As a Hylian, I know that you and your lupine friend will not be able to swim upriver...unfortunate, as it is. As such, the path to Zora's Domain is quite treacherous, you see. You'll likely have a tough fight on the way up there. There are monsters up ahead that attack with electrical weapons."

Link and the wolf both nodded their heads, once more, in understanding.

"But don't give up!" Sidon exclaimed as he flexed his arm and flashed a grin. "I believe in you!"

Link and the wolf only glanced at each other, once again taken aback by the prince's boisterous behavior.

"Oh, yes!" Sidon exclaimed. "I have something that I would like to give you!" He then handed Link a bottle with a yellow liquid inside. "This is just a small trinket to show my utmost faith in you, Link! It's called an Electro Elixir! It's a drink that will increase your resistance to electric attacks! I'm not entirely sure why, but its effects do not work on us Zora. Perhaps it's because it was strictly made for Hylians only...but no matter! I shall go on ahead of you and your wolf friend and make sure there isn't anything strange occurring on your journey. I'm counting on you both!"

And with that, Sidon leapt into the air, performed a somersault maneuver, and finally dived into the lake behind him, disappearing beneath the surface. Link looked to the wolf, who nodded his head with a determined expression, causing Link to nod back at him before the two looked toward the long, winding path. The only things guiding the way were the glowing blue posts in the road. Nonetheless, they crossed the luminous bridge, beginning their trek to Zora's Domain.

However, it seemed trouble was already upon them. As soon as they made it to the other side of the bridge, they could've sworn they heard something fly through the air, and before they even had time to figure it out, Link grunted as he was suddenly struck down by a rock that was the size of his head, causing him to hit the ground. As he looked up, he soon spotted the culprit: an Octorok. Nasty creatures, they were, using camouflage to hide from unsuspecting intruders to their territory. Then, before anyone could expect it, they would pop up and spit large rocks at the unwitting target.

Once the creature delved back into the water, Link quickly got to his feet and hid behind a boulder for shelter. He could hear the sound of the Octorok, puckering its lips, as if confused as to where its prey disappeared to. That was his chance. He pulled an arrow from his quiver and put it in his bow before he jumped out and loosed the arrow, shooting the Octorok straight in its bulbous cranium, causing it to deflate and sink into the river.

Link heaved a sigh of relief before he and the wolf continued on...only for another rock to be shot at them, causing them both to duck down to the ground to avoid it, thankfully. As they looked up, they saw that it was two more Octorok, and these two did not look very happy with the pair. They soon began to fire more rocks at the duo, who quickly dodged the oncoming attack, running up the path as they did so, but in their haste, they were soon jumped by three Lizalfos.

Link growled as he drew his sickle and swung at the lizard-like monsters, who jumped back and began to circle around him before one tried to swipe at him with a sharp, knife-liked weapon, only the blade was slightly curved. Link grunted as he dodged the attack, but then went up and sliced the creature's neck, causing it to gag as it fell to the ground and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. The sight, however, only made its cohorts angry, for they, too, soon lunged at Link in an attempt to overpower him, but in doing so, they had forgotten his secret weapon. The wolf lunged for one of the monsters, his teeth sinking into its elbow while Link faced off with the other. Link jumped back in a somersault maneuver before he swung his sickle furiously at the Lizalfos, leaving multiple wounds on its body before he finally knocked it to the ground, where it too soon perished.

As for the third, the wolf quickly dispatched it by making a jerking motion with his head, snapping the monster's neck in two in his jaws. Once the monsters were vanquished, the duo continued up the path. As they walked, Link stopped upon spotting some glowing bluish-white mushrooms, on the ground, and, not one to miss out on something that might be useful later, decided to pick a couple and stash them away for the time being.

Afterwards, Link and the wolf began to round the corner, only to hear the familiar sound of puckering lips. Link glared before he quickly whipped out the soldier's shield that he borrowed from Sara during that night of the blood moon, and just in time, too, for he managed to knock back the stone that an Octorok had spat out at him, only for it to hit it right back in the face and cause it fall right back into the stream. Link smirked before he looked over at the wolf, who seemed to grin and nod his head in approval, as if to say "Well done, but let's not dilly-dally", and with that, the heroes continued on their path. As they walked, though, Link blinked down at the river...and for some reason, he couldn't help but think that, somehow, he had been before...a long time ago.

 _Flashback_

Layla hummed as she walked along the riverbank with Braham. The latter chuckled as he glanced at his wife, who smiled warmly at him as she held his hand. However, she then glanced back and saw Link, who giggled as he swung a stick in his hand, like it was a broadsword. He grunted as he thrust his trust "weapon" forward, like he was stabbing the heart of his foe.

"Link!" Layla called, causing her son to look up at him. "Don't play so close to the water, sweetie!"

"Layla, will you stop fussing?" Braham asked. "Link's perfectly fine."

"I'm just afraid he'll slip," Layla said. "It gets very wet around the edge of the river. That does not sound like any place for a child to play, now does it?"

"You worry too much," Braham said. "Link will be just fine-"

"AAH!" **KERSPLASH!**

Layla gasped as she turned to the spot where her son once stood...but instead, all she found was the stick he was playing with, and for a split second, she saw his head emerge from the water as he was carried off by the current, letting out a yell as he did.

"LINK!" Layla screamed while Braham ran to the river.

"Hang on, son!" he called as he dove into the water and swam after his son, but the current proved to be faster. Braham panted as he kept swimming as fast as he could, reaching his hand out to Link as he did, when suddenly, he felt his foot get caught in between two rocks, causing him to grunt as he tried to get it free.

"Link!" Braham called out to his son, who cried out as he got swept away. "LINK!"

"Da-" Link called out, only to gasp as he felt a rock hit the back of his head...and not long after, he sank below the water's surface. He could hear the sound of his mother's screams, but the sounds were muffled by the water rushing over his ears. Link's lips parted slightly and bubbles emerged from his mouth...perhaps his last gasp for air. However, just as the world began to blacken before the boy's eyes...he could've sworn he saw a silhouette swimming up to him.

XXX

Link groaned as he opened up his eyes, then grunted as he began to cough up water, then gasped for air as he lied on the ground, water droplets dripping from his hair, clothes, and skin. He panted heavily as he looked up, but everything looked blurry to his eyes. He could barely make out the blue sky and the rocks and trees around him...and...for just a moment, he could've sworn he saw a flash of bright red, and he could just barely make out the sound of a soft, gentle voice.

"Are you all right?" it asked.

Link blinked as he tried to speak, only to cough some more. At that moment, he heard the sound of footsteps approach, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw his mother run up to him, and not too far away was Braham...who, for some reason, was limping a bit. Soon after they appeared, Link's mysterious savior gasped before a light splash was heard.

"Link!" Layla cried as she ran up to him and gently took him into her arms. "Oh, Link, thank Hylia you're all right! Oh, my poor baby boy, you're shivering!"

"What happened?!" asked Braham. "Are you okay, son?! How did you get out of the river?!"

Link opened his mouth...only to sigh as he leaned against his mother's bosom, then began to weakly make signs with his fingers.

"Somebody saved you?" asked Layla. "Who was it?"

Link only shook his head while Braham and Layla looked around.

"...Whoever you are!" Braham called. "Thank you...for saving our son's life!"

No answer came.

"Braham, let's get him home," Layla said. "Link's as cold as a Chillfin Trout! And for that matter, we have to see a doctor about your leg!"

With that, the two headed home, carrying their freezing cold son the whole way.

 _Flashback end_

"Link!"

"Huh?" Link muttered before he and the wolf turned to see Sidon, waving to him from the river.

"Sorry to call out to you from the river," the Zora Prince said. "Since I was the one who pressured you and your wolf friend into coming, I was actually a bit worried you wouldn't follow through. I am pleased to see you two are progressing well! Ever since the strange occurence with the rain, a lot of monster have been appearing around here as of late."

Link and the wolf both glanced at each other, as if to say "We've noticed".

"Do be careful as you proceed," Sidon said, "and please make haste! My fellow Zora are anxiously waiting for your arrival!"

On that, he jumped up into the air, flipped, and dove back into the river with a splash. Link and the wolf glanced at each other once more before they turned and walked onward. As they did, Link couldn't help thinking about what happened to him, back in his childhood. As he had recalled, it was some time after King Rhoam had decided to make Link the princess's appointed knight. He had been out on a walk with his parents, when suddenly, he got a bit too careless and fell into the river. For a moment, he actually did think he was going to die, right then and there...but then, someone came and got him out. After that, Layla and Braham came and took him home.

It was some time after that Link learned that Braham's leg was so badly injured, he ended up having to use a cane to walk around.

Still, he had to wonder...who was it that saved him, that day? He knew it had to be someone, but he just couldn't remember who. After all, he couldn't really get a good look at the person's face.

Perhaps it was best to worry about it later. Right now, he had to focus on the matter at hand: getting to Zora's Domain. So with that, he pressed on with the wolf leading the way, both of them heading up the mountain trail.

XXX

It was a bit hard to tell, due to the downpour, but Link could see that it was already midafternoon, due to the lightness of the sky. Plus, his stomach was starting to let him know it was about lunch time, due to how much it was rumbling. He had hoped that by the time he reached Zora's Domain, he could at least have some food to eat. For now, though, he settled on eating some apples he had packed for a snack.

After he and the wolf had narrowly avoided getting crushed by some falling boulders, the two could hear the sound of a Lizalfos, clicking its tongue and screeching around the corner, forcing them both to hide. Link then glanced down at his partner and made a gesture forward with two fingers, and the wolf nodded his head before he growled and rushed out from his hiding place. The Lizalfos, taken by surprise, was unable to act fast enough before the lupine lunged at full force and clamped his powerful jaws on its neck. The monster screeched, struggling to get free before it finally fell limp, then disappeared, and it seemed that the effort was fruitful, for it had left behind its horn, tail, talons, and even some extra arrows, which Link happened to be needing. Soon, he took the arrows in his mouth and carried them to Link, who chuckled as he took them and put them in his quiver, then gave his companion a ruffle on the head as praise.

Just as they were beginning to carry on their way, however, the duo stopped as a familiar smell filled the air: the smell of roasting fish. They followed the scent and found a pair of Lizalfos. One was the usual green ones that Link saw on his way up the mountain, and the other was blue. While the green stood atop the cave, possibly acting as a lookout, the blue one stood in the cave, keeping dry while stoking a fire while holding some roasted bass over the flames. Link's stomach gurgled at the smell, and the wolf was starting to get hungry, so much so that he began to drool, but they knew that hunger could cause one to act foolishly. They had to think carefully on this.

That's when Link began to raise his bow at the Green Lizalfos that was keeping watch, and, taking very careful aim, loosed the arrow, which struck the monster right in its skull, causing it to collapse and crumple like a rag doll. As for the Blue Lizalfos, it remained completely unaware: a perfect chance to sneak up on it from behind.

Cautiously, the duo approached the reptile-like creature, which looked up, as if it sensed something, which forced the two to stop in their tracks. Then, it growled before it turned around, grabbing some sort of angular dagger, and charged at the heroes, who both gasped, taken aback by how quickly it caught on. It seemed that this one was slightly more intelligent than green Lizalfos.

Link growled as he met the beast with his sickle, knocking the creature back before driving the curved blade into its chest, causing it to screech in pain as blood began to spill from the wound. However, that didn't deter the Blue Lizalfos, for it used its dagger to cut Link in his right shoulder, causing him to grunt in pain as he clutched the wound, but the boy did not back down. That's when the wolf jumped from behind and bit the reptile's right arm, which made a loud crunch before he dragged it down to the grass, which allowed Link to land the finishing strike.

The monster was vanquished, and as they say: to the victor go the spoils. Link soon collected the creature's weapon, as well as a wooden bow that seemed to be reinforced with large fish bones, and then headed inside the cave, where he and the wolf helped themselves to the roast bass. Once their stomachs were full, they soon continued on their way.

XXX

It took a while, but the duo found themselves exiting from a tunnel, and as they emerged from the other side...

"Hey! Link, over here!"

Speak of the Zora. As soon as they had made it out, Link and the wolf had spotted Sidon, who waved to them from the river.

"Sorry for calling you from so far away!" the Zora Prince apologized. "The domain is still quite a ways off, but you're making good progress!"

Link smiled at this news, as did the wolf.

"I shall be along, soon, myself!" Sidon declared. "I won't be much longer! In the meantime, I'll be cheering for you from the river, so you and your wolf friend hang in there, all right?"

Link and the wolf both nodded their heads in reply.

"I know you both can do it!" Sidon answered. "Just stay strong!"

With that said, he leapt up into the air before diving into the water, once again. Link and the wolf glanced at each other for a moment, but then the latter chuckled, humorously. He had to admit, Sidon did make for a good motivational speaker. Still, they had quite a ways to go before they reached Zora's Domain, but they had a feeling that they didn't have to go too much farther.

XXX

 **BABOOM!** The loud rumbling of thunder shook the heavens above while lightning bolts flashed in the clouds, and as if the rains were heavy enough as it is, the rain began to fall even faster and harder than before. Link groaned in annoyance as clothes got even more soaked than before, and he even let out a rather big sneeze, which he attempted to stifle by covering his nose with his elbow. The wolf didn't fare any better, for his coat was sopping wet, as well. They both shivered as they tried to make their way through the storm, but they knew that they couldn't continue like this.

Besides, it was probably late. They had been walking for quite some time now, and it was probably best if they rested for the time being, then continued onward when the weather wasn't so fierce and they had more energy to keep going. That's when the two found a cave, which they promptly took shelter in. Link took a bundle of firewood (dry, thankfully), then took two pieces of flint he found on the path, then used the flint to light the firewood. Soon, a fire was lit and the flames quickly warmed the duo up.

Link then yawned and stretched his arms and legs, which caused the wolf to do the same. The two then looked out towards the sky, while the rain kept pouring down and down. It didn't look like they were going anywhere anytime soon. Before Link realized it, he felt his eyelids get heavy. The wolf then curled up beside him, which prompted the boy to smile and pet his head before they soon fell asleep.

However, even in slumber, Link still couldn't help wondering...who was it saved him from drowning, back when he was a boy?

XXX

The following morning, the rain still persisted, but at least Link and the wolf had gotten their rest and continued along the path to Zora's Domain. They still ran into a few Lizalfos, here and there, but they knew they had to be going the right way, judging by the luminous lantern posts that lighted the way. Soon, they came upon a bridge made of the same material as the posts. They looked up at a sign which said "Oren Bridge". Obviously, the duo was getting closer to their destination. Just as they were about to cross, though, they heard a splash coming from their right, and sure enough, there was Sidon.

"Hey, Link!" he called out, prompting the duo to look over the side of the bridge. "Good news, my friend! You're almost halfway there!"

Link and the wolf both glanced at each other and smiled at their progress.

"Just to warn you, though," Sidon started, "there are a few enemy encampments up ahead, but not to worry! I'm sure you can make it! I believe in you both!"

Link clenched his fist and nodded his head while the wolf barked out to the prince, who leapt up into the air and dived back into the water, swimming on ahead. Once he had disappeared, the Hylian Champion and his companion looked to the path. Steeling themselves, they continued on their journey, knowing that in spite of being just halfway there, they still had quite a ways to go.

Hopefully, they wouldn't be too late.

* * *

Yeah, yeah, I know, I took a long time updating this. Life really got in the way of my stuff.

In the meantime, though, the Champion's Ballad DLC sure is gonna provide some awesome material for this story, so you might expect to see more!

Review, please!


	20. Journey to Zora's Domain- Part 2

**Ch. 20- The Journey to Zora's Domain, Part 2**

* * *

The Legend of Zelda © Nintendo

* * *

"YAAH!" Link screamed as he ran through another Lizalfos, which screeched in pain before it finally collapsed and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. He then turned to look at the wolf, who was holding the spear that the monster was armed with in his mouth while standing on the body of another Lizalfos. Relieved, Link soon put the spear away before he turned to look at the path ahead.

After dodging rolling boulders and almost getting knocked into the river, the Hylian boy and his lupine friend certainly should've expected getting jumped by a pair of those reptilian creatures. This time, one of them was blue and was shown to be a bit more formidable than its green counterpart, and there was actually a third that was armed with a bow and some Shock Arrows. Nonetheless, the duo managed to prevail, if only by the skin of their teeth if nothing else. Once they had assured themselves it was safe to continue, they trekked onward to their destination.

As they continued to walk, the wolf stopped and stared up at a wall of luminous blue stone with something scribed into it. Link also had to stop and take a look and soon saw it was some sort of placard.

 _The History of the Zora, Part One_

 _The Eternal Zora Domain_

 _As told by King Dorephan_

 _The rains have blessed Lanayru since ancient times with an abundance of pure, clean water. Seeking a bounty of such water, the Zora gathered there. Thus, as the legends go, the domain was born 10,000 years ago. The land was also rich in ore, and so a unique form was developed to create our new home. The domain is one giant sculpture, a feat of architecture that has drawn admirers the world over._

Link had to admit, that was certainly an impressive piece of history. If Zora's Domain was anything like that the plaque had described, then it would certainly be worth seeing. Who knows? Maybe more Hylians would visit once these rains stopped so much.

However, now was not the time for distractions. Link and the wolf had to keep going. After all, Sidon was counting on them and he was sure to be ahead, somewhere, waiting for them, so with that, they headed onward. As they walked, they heard the sound of clicking jaws and a slurping tongue, somewhere up ahead. The wolf growled while Link steeled his nerves, knowing that a Lizalfos was waiting to pounce. As they rounded the corner, they soon spotted the creature, perched atop a cliff, ready to leap at some unsuspecting traveler.

Luckily, this one was a green one, so it should be easy to be dispatched of, thoroughly.

Link grabbed his bow and aimed it carefully. He had to account for the wind and the rain possibly putting a literal damper on his aim. Quietly, he pulled the bowstring back, and once he was certain he had a precise aim for the Lizalfos' skull, he loosed it, and the head soon pierced through the reptilian monster's head, sending it falling it to the ground in a crumpled heap. Link smirked before he went to collect what he could get: a spear, a spiky shield of reinforced metal (not very durable, but still something), plus a Lizalfos horn, its elbow talons, and its severed tail.

Those would be perfect to make an elixir with those Tireless Frogs he found, earlier.

Having collected the spoils, Link and the wolf continued onward until they reached an even longer bridge known as Luto's Crossing. They glanced down as they began to cross the bridge and saw that this one was higher than the lost one they had gone across. A slip here would mean certain death.

"Hey! Link!"

Link gasped silently, having recognized the voice as Sidon's.

"Look below! Down here!"

The boy and wolf looked to the left side of the bridge and saw Sidon, floating in the river below. Link smiled before he waved to the Zora Prince, who promptly waved back.

"You are still pretty far off, my friend!" Sidon called. "But I was sure you'd be passing over this bridge, so I have been waiting for you! You and the wolf will be at Zora's Domain before you know it! In fact, I'm going to head that way, too! I shall meet you there!"

Link nodded his head in agreement at this, making a loud shout to let Sidon know that he had heard him.

"Whoa! Link!" Sidon cried, having spotted something out of the corner of his eye. "Beware, warrior! A monster approaches you from behind!"

Sure enough, Link and the wolf soon turned and gasped upon seeing a Moblin, but this one had dark blue skin and had what looked like war paint on it, holding a giant club in its right hand as it lumbered toward the duo with these glaring red eyes. Link growled, knowing that such a monster would be very formidable, indeed, and at his current state, he'd be no match for it.

This was going to take some cunning.

As the Moblin swung its club at the two, which forced them both to duck and roll away. The monster was soon upon Link in seconds, roaring angrily as it glowered down on him. Link grunted as he whipped out his bow and fired at the beast, but the arrow only grazed its cheek, sending it into an even further rage. The Moblin raised its club, attempting to bludgeon Link to death had the boy not held out his shield in time. Just when it was about to swing again, the Moblin roared as it felt a piercing pain in its rear end which caused to whip around and see the wolf, clamping his fangs down on its buttocks...and judging by the unpleasant grimace on his face, it didn't seem like the monster's flesh tasted very well.

The Moblin roared as it turned and charged at the wolf at full speed, but the wolf jumped out of his way while the monster was unable to brake to a stop in time, and due to the oncoming rain, the rocky cliffs were too slippery for traction. Thus, the Moblin soon fell to a watery grave.

Link sighed in relief while the wolf approached him, giving an almost smug grin at the monster's defeat, which caused Link to chuckle as he patted his head before the continued on their way. If Sidon was right, Zora's Domain wasn't too far off, by now.

XXX

The rains had come again, and they seemed a bit harder than before. In spite of this, though, Link and his wolf companion continued their trek. They were wet, cold, hungry, and rather beaten up due to running into more monsters along the way, but they were not giving up, just yet. They knew that Zora's Domain was within reach.

The two braced themselves against the wind and rain, following the glowing lamp posts along the way. As they walked, they soon stopped in front of another placard, just like earlier.

 _History of the Zora, Part Six_

 _Divine Beast Vah Ruta_

 _As told by King Dorephan_

Link did find it a bit odd that he would find the sixth part of the Zora history here instead of in numerical order, but he decided not to question it further.

 _When the Divine Beast Vah Ruta was first discovered at Zora's Domain, my daughter Mipha hurried to see it. Those present that day say they saw an unusual sparkle of excitement in Mipha's normally calm eyes as she beheld Ruta. The princess spoke of the Divine Beast as she would a friend and was overjoyed when she was chosen to pilot Ruta. I thought nothing of the time, but given the events that followed, I now regret allowing this to happen._

Link and the wolf both felt their hearts. Obviously, King Dorephan was talking about the Great Calamity, 100 years ago. King Rhoam did say that the Champions had all perished at the hands of Ganon...and yet, here, it almost sounded as if King Dorephan was in denial about the death of his daughter.

 _I have spent many long years consumed by guilt. My dearest wish is that her soul will know peace. I pray for it every day._

For some reason, Link couldn't help but feel just a slight twinge of guilt, himself. Of course...he doesn't remember very much about this Mipha, anyway, but still, he couldn't help feeling just a bit sad for her father.

Deciding it would be best not to lament further, Link and the wolf soon pressed on, following the lamp posts to Zora's Domain.

As they walked, the duo soon spotted something up ahead: it looked like some sort of hooded, humanoid creature that was garbed in yellow and white robes. It had these glowing yellow eyes and sharp teeth, and it seemed to be skipping on the air. It also appeared to be holding some kind of wand in its hand.

It looked pretty weak...maybe they could handle it.

As they crept up toward the creature, it just so happened to turn in their direction and soon spotted them. It seemed to giggle, wickedly before it suddenly vanished, causing Link and the wolf to gasp before they looked around. However, they didn't need to look very long before the creature suddenly appeared right behind them and swung its wand, sending a bolt of electricity at the duo, which they quickly avoided. However, because of the pouring rain, it made it harder for the two to avoid getting shocked.

Perhaps it was best to flee for the time being before they both turned and ran while the creature disappeared, then reappeared in front of them, this time doing a little dance before suddenly, 3 large ChuChus appeared. They were greenish-yellow in color and had electricity surging from their bodies.

Realizing it would not be wise to fight in this rainstorm, Link and the wolf could only see one way out of this mess: they had to jump for it. So, Link took a few steps back before he made a run for the ledge and leaped off with the wolf jumping after him, clinging to his back with his claws. Thankfully, Link had managed to pull out the paraglider, just in time, and when they both looked down, the two just couldn't believe their luck.

There was another bridge up ahead...and it led to a gigantic structure of some kind, and it looked like some sort of fish, and upon seeing the canals and waterfalls, they immediately that they had finally made it to the right place. This was Zora's Domain!

Soon, Link and the wolf landed on the ground, feeling a sense of relief and happiness as they began to make their way into the small city. As they did, they were soon greeted by Sidon, who came running toward the moment he saw them.

"Link!" he exclaimed with a broad, toothy grin. "I've been waiting for you and your wolf friend! Welcome! Behold, the pride of my people, Zora's Domain! Now, I shall introduce you to my Father, the king! Hurry, now! This way!"

Link smiled and nodded his head before he and the wolf followed after the Zora Prince. As they did, Link stopped to look up at a statue of what appeared to be Mipha, holding some kind of trident in her hands. Link blinked as he tilted his head at the statue, but decided to worry about it, later. He had to speak with King Dorephan about the Divine Beast, first.

Hopefully, he would be in a listening mood.

* * *

Yeah...I'm sorry I took so long with this and that it's so short, too. Good news is, HOPEFULLY, it's back in business.

So...yeah! Review, please!


	21. Remembering Mipha

**Ch. 21- Remembering Mipha**

* * *

The Legend of Zelda © Nintendo

* * *

Link and the wolf followed Sidon across the glistening stone bridge. As they walked, Link took a look down at the pool of water below with the roaring waterfalls. Given how hard the rain was pouring, it seemed that these waterfalls were a bit smaller than they are normally supposed to be, and if Link didn't know better, he'd say that the water level seemed to be rising a bit.

"Yes, it looks quite bad, doesn't it?" asked Sidon, getting Link's attention. "You're the first Hylian and only Hylian to ever visit Zora's Domain in the past century. I do hope you and your wolf friend can help us, Link."

Link nodded his head...although deep down, he actually did feel just a bit unsure. After all, he had only heard about Impa talk about the Divine Beasts, but he didn't really know how to go about getting them under control. Still, Sidon reached out to him for help, and no matter how uneasy he was, he wasn't going to turn back, now since he came this far.

"Linny?"

Link stopped in his tracks before he turned to see a Zora female with bright red scales and a white chest, face, and stomach. She was adorned with different kinds of jewelry, as well. As she approached, her expression went from confused to excited in mere seconds as her face lit up and a smile beamed on her features.

"Linny!" she exclaimed. "It really is you!"

"...Ah?" Link muttered, tilting his head in bewilderment, and the wolf did the same.

"Don't you recognize me?" asked the Zora. "It's me, Kodah! We were kids together!"

Link just blinked at her, and at first, Kodah seemed a bit stunned, but then she laughed.

"I guess you don't recognize me because I look older now," Kodah began, "but it's really me! I just grew up is all!"

"Kodah, who are you talking to?"

Link and the wolf looked up to see two more older Zora males, not as tall as Sidon, though, one with black scales and wearing silver armor and the other with dark green scales. In their hands each was some sort of silver spear.

"Is...is that a Hylian?" asked the black-scaled male.

"It's been a while since one last seen here in Zora's Domain," said the dark green-scaled male next to him.

"Bazz, Rivan, look!" said Kodah. "It's Linny!"

"...Link?" Bazz, the black-scaled Zora male, repeated as he got a closer before he gasped. "By the Goddess! Link, you're alive!"

"No way!" exclaimed the dark green-scaled Zora male, Rivan. "I heard that you died, 100 years ago, and yet here you are!"

Link just stared at the two Zora, completely and utterly confused.

"I'm surprised he still looks the same!" Kodah said. "Even if he did live to be 100 years, I thought he'd be an old codger by now!"

"You're right," said Bazz. "He hasn't aged a day!"

"...Uhh..." Link muttered as he backed away a bit, to the two male Zoras' concern.

"What's wrong?" asked Rivan. "Why do you have that look on your face?"

"He's acting he doesn't remember us," said Kodah. "Come on, Linny, joke's over! Stop pretending!"

Link shook his head at Kodah, who blinked at him in surprise...but she slowly became stunned as she covered her mouth in disbelief.

"You're...you're not joking, are you?" Kodah asked. "You don't recognize us?"

Link shook his head again.

"Oh, no...that's terrible," Bazz said, worriedly.

"I can't believe it," said Kodah, sadly. "Linny...you really don't remember me or Bazz? Back when you used to come visit, I used to have this big crush on you...I mean, I don't anymore! I'm married now, and I even have a daughter!"

"And you were the one who trained me in the art of swordplay!" Bazz added. "I even started a secret group called the Big Bad Bazz Brigade when we were children! You and Rivan were even part of it! ...You...really don't remember any of that?"

Link shook his head, once more.

"...I see," said Rivan in disappointment. "That...that is unfortunate...Bazz and I joined the Zora knights because of you. I even got my daughter, Dunma to join!"

"I can't believe it," Kodah said, even more forelorn. Link couldn't help but look at her, sympathetically, and even the wolf went up and gently nudged her hand with his nose, causing her to smile as she kneeled down and gently pet his head.

"...Link, tell us," Bazz spoke, causing Link to look at him. "Do you, by any chance...remember Lady Mipha?"

Link only stared at Bazz, silently.

"...As I feared," Bazz said.

"Oh, no..." Kodah whispered. "This isn't good..."

"Why?" Rivan asked.

"Because of your fathers," Kodah added. "Don't you remember?"

"...Oh...right..." Bazz muttered in dread.

"Hmm?" Link hummed in confusion.

"Link, listen to us, very carefully," said Rivan. "If you see my Father, Trello, or Bazz's father, Seggin, don't talk to either of them...trust us...they're not particularly happy to see you. In fact, not many of the Zora elders are pleased with the entire Hylian race."

Link blinked, even more bewildered than before, and the wolf soon copied his visage.

"Link!" Sidon called as he approached the group. "What happened? I thought you were still following me! We must meet with my Father, immediately!"

"Oh, Prince Sidon!" Kodah exclaimed. "We're so sorry! We didn't mean to hold Link up!"

"It's fine," said Sidon, "but right now, we must speak with my Father regarding the Divine Beast. It is a matter of the utmost importance!" He then turned to Link and the wolf. "Link, if you please."

Link nodded before he and the wolf followed after the Zora Prince. As they walked, Link happened to look up at a large statue of a Zora female, standing over a fountain while holding what looked like some sort of trident.

"...My older sister, Mipha," Sidon said as he, too, looked at the statue. "She was the princess of Zora's Domain and the heir to the throne...that is...before the Great Calamity."

Link couldn't help noticing a slight tinge of sadness in the normally upbeat Sidon's voice.

"...We've wasted enough time as it is," said Sidon as he kept walking. "My Father awaits."

Link stared after Sidon before he glanced back at the statue...before he continued to follow the prince to the throne room. As he kept walking, he caught the eye of several elderly Zora males. Needless to say, none of them seemed very pleased to see him. In fact, he could hear some of them, grumbling under their breath.

"Is that...him?"

"But I heard he died, 100 years ago...! ...I actually wish that was the case..."

"How dare he show his face back here, after all these years? After what he and his kind have done..."

"Of all the Hylians, he had to find that one...?!"

Link chose to ignore the grumblings, mostly because he didn't even know what they were talking about. Why would they be angry at him or all Hylians, for that matter? After all, he didn't do anything to him...at least, not that he knew of. Judging by what Kodah, Bazz, and Rivan said, it seemed that he used to be a welcome guest here, a century ago. Why would things be any different, now?

Soon, Link, the wolf, and Sidon had reached the throne room...where they were soon met with a huge, imposing Zora male. It seemed he had seen many a battle, judging by all the grisly scars on his body, some of which were covered by silver jewelry and a red cape. Upon his large head was a shining, silver crown, adorned with luminous jewels, and despite his enormous physique...he had this welcoming smile upon his face.

Standing next to him was an elderly Zora with dark green scales and a head that looked like a manta ray. He, too, also had silver jewelry around his body, but unlike the larger whale-like Zora, he had this unpleasant scowl and a squint in his eyes...particularly at Link.

"Link," Sidon said. "You and your wolf companion stand before my Father...the great and almighty King Dorephan!"

Link and the wolf looked up at the king before they both bowed their heads before him, causing him to let out a rumbling laugh.

"Raise your heads, young ones," he told them. "We are friends here!"

Link and the wolf soon did as they were told.

"So...you and your canine friend are the ones that my son spoke of," said Dorephan before he noticed Link's Sheikah Slate. "Hmm? That item on your hip...that would not happen to be a Sheikah Slate, now would it?"

"Mm!" Link nodded his head in affirmation.

"...Wait," Dorephan said as he hunched down to get a closer look, slightly startling Link a bit. "...Yes...yes! Now that I get a good look at you, boy, I see it is all too clear who you are! You are Link, the Hylian Champion!"

"Wait...Link? As in THAT Link?!" Sidon asked. "I thought that name sounded familiar! I knew it could not have been mere coincidence!"

"Indeed, my son," agreed Dorephan. "Link, believe it or not, you have often visited the domain during your childhood by the behest of your father, Captain Braham." He then let out another bellowing laugh. "Ah, I feel nostalgic just looking at you, young one. I had heard terrible rumors that you had died in combat...and yet, here you stand, 100 years later!"

Link glanced down at the floor, a bit sheepishly, before he began to make signs with his hands.

"What?!" Dorephan asked in shock. "You say were sleeping all this time AND you have lost your memory?!"

Link nodded his head again.

"...I see," Dorephan said. "That is most unfortunate...but surely, you remember my dearest daughter, Mipha, as well...do you not?"

A pause...but then Link nodded his head, again.

"...Not even Mipha, eh?" Dorephan asked, bereft. "That is...rather upsetting to hear, I must admit, especially considering how close you two were."

"Hmph!" the elderly Zora next to the king scoffed. "All the more reason to send him away..."

"Muzu!" Sidon chided.

"Muzu, I ask that you please keep your comments to yourself," said Dorephan. "I know how you feel about Hylians, but right now, you must put that aside!"

"...Yes, Your Majesty..." Muzu muttered as he looked away, begrudgingly.

"Father," Sidon began, "perhaps talking about my sister is not really helping matters at the moment. Link seems rather confused."

"Ah, yes," Dorephan concurred. "First and foremost, it is worth noting how my son has brought a Champion here to Zora's Domain without even realizing it! That is quite a feat, my boy! Wahahahah!" He then stopped laughing as he looked down at Link and the wolf. "But Link...I do not doubt that you and your friend have endured a great many trials...but I must ask that you hear my plea."

Link nodded his head, as did the wolf.

"Young hero of Hyrule," Dorephan began, "I must inform you that our home, Zora's Domain, is in danger of vanishing because of Divine Beast Vah Ruta. Thus, I shall do you the courtesy of telling you bluntly: we Zora, alone, cannot stop this beast...so I ask...will you and your wolf please help us?"

"What?!" Muzu questioned. "King Dorephan, my liege! Please, do not speak so! To ask a Hylian for help...the thought along curls my fins!"

"Muzu, I had expected more of you," Dorephan scolded. "How can you still be against this?"

"I agree, Muzu," Sidon added. "How can you be so rude to both your king and his guest? Link is here because I brought him and his wolf companion along! With all of this unprecedented rainfall, there is no other way to ask for the aid of a trustworthy Hylian! I thought we agreed to this, already!" He then turned to Link and his lupine partner. "These two are the key to saving Zora's Domain. I have no doubt in my mind about that!"

"My son speaks the truth," Dorephan agreed. "Link is a Champion, through and through! If we do not ask for his aid, Zora's Domain...nay...perhaps all of Hyrule may be doomed to be washed away by the sea! It is bigger than all of us, Muzu...which is why both Zora and Hylians must put aside their differences and band together!"

"Your Majesty," Muzu began, "with all due respect...I'm afraid I have to object to this! We cannot trust these Hylians! They abused the power of an ancient civilization and brought Hyrule to what it is, today! And not just that..." He then sighed as he glared at Link. "It's because of the likes of him...that we had lost our dear princess...our beloved Lady Mipha!"

Soon, several other elderly Zora males appeared Link, all shouting and clamoring at once.

"That's right!"

"He's the reason Lady Mipha is dead! He and the rest of kind are nothing but trouble!"

"Prince Sidon should never have brought him here!"

"If he truly is the so-called Hero of Hyrule, then why is it that he is alive while Lady Mipha is gone?!"

"It's his fault! All of it!"

Link gulped nervously as the elders began to gang up on him, all at once, pointing their clawed fingers and shouting out all of these accusations.

"Failure!"

"You're not a hero! You are nothing but a sham! A disgrace!"

"You couldn't save our dear princess! What makes you think you can save us, now?!"

"Just go back where you came from!"

 **"THAT'S ENOOOOOOOOOOOOOUGH!"** Dorephan boomed, causing all eyes to fall upon him and practically all of Zora's Domain to tremble. Even Sidon shrunk back a bit at his father's outburst while Link covered his sensitive ears.

"I will have no more of this behavior," Dorephan said as he glared at his subjects. "Is that clear?!"

"...Y...yes, Your Majesty..." Muzu said, finally backing down.

"...Please do forgive them, Link," said Dorephan. "Especially Muzu. They are just...still in a bit of pain, is all."

"...Mm..." Link nodded as he clutched his chest. He tried not to show it, but...those accusations that the Zora elders made did sting. He didn't even know why, seeing as how he didn't even remember what it was he did that was so wrong.

"But let's continue," said Dorephan. "Divine Beast Vah Ruta has great power, Link. It has the power to create an endless supply of water. Of late, it has been mercilessly spouting water into the heavens, and as a result, the area has been plagued by torrential rains. For us Zora, water and air are practically one and the same, so you would not think this would pose a threat to us...however, the rains have filled the eastern reservoir nearly to the point of overflowing. If that dam breaks, as it soon will, I fear immense damage will befall not only Zora's Domain...but also the area downstream from us. There, Hylian lives are in mortal danger."

At that moment, a loud roar suddenly erupted through the air, causing the group to look toward the east, where they saw a large dam.

"Do you hear that?" Dorephan asked. "That is the cry of the Divine Beast."

XXX

In the swollen lake of the eastern reservoir...a gigantic mechanical pachyderm rose from the depths with water spouting from its trunk. There were dark red lights shining on it as it let out another rumbling bellow as more water spouted from its back. One might mistake that roar for a cry of attack...but perhaps it sounded more like a cry of pain.

XXX

The wolf whimpered, somewhat nervous before he glanced up at Link, who looked back at Dorephan.

"...That was the Divine Beast Vah Ruta," said the Zora King. "Your princess, Zelda, often studied the Divine Beasts...that is, before the Great Calamity. According to her research, the orbs located on Ruta's shoulders are mechanisms that can control the water it generates. However, they require electricity to work. These orbs are clearly out of control, now, because there is no electricity coursing through them."

"Seggin, Bazz's father who is quite shock resistant for a Zoro," Sidon explained, "managed to hit one of the orbs with a shock arrow. Sure enough, it slowed the water flow a bit. Unfortunately, due to being an aquatic race, we Zora are vulnerable to the power of electricity. Perhaps because we could not safely strike it with enough shock arrows at once, the water soon returned to its full force." He then flashed his signature grin. "That is why I went in search of a Hylian who could help us! Link, I'm sure you have already figured this out, by now, but...we need you to use shock arrows so that the orbs will work properly again! And of course, I will aid you in any way that I can. Please, Link...I beg of you. Please help me stop Ruta's rampage of destruction!"

Link scratched the back of his head before he looked up at Dorephan and then made a few signs with his hands.

"What?!" asked Dorephan. "You say that Princess Zelda tasked you with entering inside the Divine Beasts and regaining control of them?! So you're saying that she, too, is alive?!"

Link nodded his head, at this.

"...I do not believe it...!" Dorephan whispered. "All this time, she is alive, just as you were...the events that happened, 100 years ago, cannot be true, that much is true...but if we can regain control of the Divine Beasts, they may prove useful in sealing Calamity Ganon away, once and for all!"

"I did not realize you had such grand ambitions, Link!" Sidon exclaimed before he flashed his signature grin, once again. "Marvelous! Naturally, I will help you! Once Vah Ruta has stopped rampaging, you should be able to easily climb inside of it! Come! Let us appease Vah Ruta together!"

Link nodded his head while the wolf barked in agreement.

"Thank you, Link," Dorephan smiled. "Truly. Our goal is the same, and that means our meeting was nothing short of destiny! Now then...allow me to offer you this gift as a show of faith."

He then handed Link some sort of blue suit of armor. It didn't look like it was made of chainmesh, but it looked like it was made of...fish scales. There was even some silver scales in there, too.

"So long as you wear this Zora Armor," said Dorephan, "you will have the ability to swim up waterfalls, just like our kind. Please...take good care of it."

Link nodded his head as he accepted the gift.

"Your Majesty, surely you jest!" Muzu shouted. "You do not intend to give this shady Hylian the Zora Armor! Countless generations of Zora princesses have gifted that armor to the one they have sworn to marry! Princess Mipha crafted it with her own two hands! It is far too important to entrust to the likes of that...boy!"

"Muzu!" Sidon shouted. "You will hold your tongue!"

"No! I refuse!" Muzu bit back, viciously. "This Hylian may be a Champion, but he and Lady Mipha had no such connection! Why should he have such an honor?!"

"That's right!" shouted one of the Zora elders. "He does not deserve such a treasure!"

"Lady Mipha would never lower herself to give that armor to a Hylian like him!" yelled another. "Your Majesty, you must take it back from him!"

"I will do no such thing!" Dorephan retorted. "Our home is in danger, and Link is the only who can save it! I will hear no more of these protests! Is that clear?!"

The elders begrudgingly backed down at their king's orders...but Muzu growled before he turned and stormed off.

"I cannot accept any more of this!" he shouted. "I do not understand it in the least!"

"Muzu, come back!" Sidon called.

"Haa..." Dorephan sighed in disappointment. "Forgive him, Link...Muzu is one who cannot be easily be swayed once he has his mind set on something. You see...he was once Mipha's teacher. She meant a lot to him...just as she meant the world to me, Sidon, and the rest of her people. Ever since we lost Mipha to the Great Calamity, Muzu, along with the other elders of Zora's Domain, have grown to despise Hylians. Please...do not take his rudeness to heart."

Link glanced back and saw the elderly Zoras walking around the domain...all of them looking downtrodden and disspirited. Some of them even took passing glances at the statue of Mipha, and Link could've sworn he saw one of them sniffling before he moved on. The wolf whimpered as he brushed his face up against Link's leg, causing the young swordsman to gently pet his head and smile.

"However," Dorephan began, "I'm afraid now, we have a bit of a problem on our hands. I tasked Muzu with finding the shock arrows we need to appease Vah Ruta...and now, he has stormed off in a huff. What shall we do?"

"Link!" Sidon exclaimed. "Do not let the words of Muzu and the elderly concern you. I shall talk to him. I shall retun shortly!" And with that, he hurried off after the bitter old Zora.

"Sidon..." Dorephan whispered. "I suppose you're going to tell him, eh...?" He then glanced down at Link and the wolf. "Link, Muzu should be at the square, below. Would you mind going down there? I wish for you to speak with him, as well."

Link nodded before he walked off with the wolf trotting along after him. They didn't have to search very long, for they soon found Sidon and Muzu, standing before the statue of Mipha...and it didn't seem like they were having a pleasant conversation.

"Muzu, please, I ask that you hear me out!" Sidon pleaded.

"No!" Muzu denied. "I refuse! I do not care what you have to say! I will not accept that boy's help, and that is that!" That's when he noticed Link and the wolf approaching. "Hmph! You two again, eh? Your tenacity is admirable, but I will not speak with you, boy."

"...Muzu," Sidon said. "There's something you need to know." He then glanced at Link. "This 'boy', Link...is actually the one that my sister, Mipha, harbored feelings for."

"What?!" Muzu questioned. "No...it's a lie!"

"I would not lie to you, Muzu," Sidon rebuked. "Granted, I was only but a child when I first heard of this, so I did not really know at the time, but it is indeed true. I grew up hearing my Father tell stories, some of which were about Mipha's undying affection for a young Hylian swordsman by the name of Link."

"...I still don't believe you!" Muzu insisted. "You will not fool me with such a fanciful lie! Not this Zora!" He then glared at Link. "How could Lady Mipha possibly have feelings for a Hylian like him?! The facts are clear: he remembers nothing, even as he looks upon Lady Mipha's statue!"

"Muzu, I speak the truth!" Sidon said. "Though you never knew it, Link was always in Mipha's heart!"

As Sidon and Muzu continued to argue, Link got a good look at the statue of Mipha. As he did...he felt something. This strange feeling that he might have seen her face before...and that's when his eyes went wide in recollection.

He remembered now...all those years ago.

 _Flashback_

It was just another one of those regular days. Link was visiting Zora's Domain to see Mipha, but there had been a problem. Lately, the Zora race had been under attack by a vicious beast known as a lynel. Naturally, Link went to investigate the situation, but Mipha, out of worry, followed him to the mountain where the monster dwelled. Once Link noticed that the Zora Princess had followed him, he tried to urge her to leave, but she refused.

However, while they were distracted, the beast attacked the duo. Link fought back to the best of his ability with Mipha joining him, and thankfully, they managed to claim victory. Unfortunately, Link did not escape unscathed, for his arm was bitten by the lynel's fangs.

Now, Link and Mipha sat at the edge of Vah Ruta's trunk, and for some reason, the latter's hands were glowing as she held the former's arm, where a large gash was.

"I was thinking," Mipha spoke, gently, "this reminds me of the time we first met. You were justt a reckless child, always getting hurt at every turn. Every time...I would heal, just as I'm doing right now. I thought it was funny how, being a Hylian, you looked grown-up so much faster than I did."

For some reason, Link noticed that Mipha sounded a bit...melancholy, but she quickly shook her head as she smiled at him, kindly.

"I was...I was always willing to heal your wounds," she said. "Even back then."

By now, the gash on Link's arm had vanished and the boy smiled as he flexed his bicep before he nodded at Mipha, gratefully, which caused her to chuckle...but then, she momentarily had a look of sadness as she glanced down at the pool of water below them...or more accurately, towards the direction of Zora's Domain, beyond the reservoir. Then she looked back at Link, who stared at her in concern.

"...So if this Calamity Ganon does, in fact, return," Mipha began, "what can we really do? We just don't seem to know much about what we'll be up against." She then glanced over at Link. "But know this, Link...that no matter how difficult this battle might get...if you...if anyone tries to do you harm, then I will heal you. No matter when or how bad the wound...I hope you know...that I will always protect you."

Link stared at Mipha while scratching the back of his head. He had to admit (though not outwardly) that this did feel just a little awkward. As the Champion of Hyrule, he thought he was supposed to be protecting everyone else, so he never exactly he'd be the one needing protection of any kind.

Then again...that was just how Mipha was.

"Once this whole thing is over," Mipha continued as she clasped her hands together, "maybe things can go back to how they used to be when we were young...you know?" She then looked at Link with a light blush on her cheeks. "Perhaps we could spend some time together..."

Link smiled before he reached over and put his hand on Mipha's shoulder, causing her to gasp slightly before she smiled, too.

"...Thank you, Link," she whispered.

 _Flashback end_

Link gasped as he felt chills go down his spine. Of course...now he remembered. What happened that day when he was a child, out on a walk with his parents...it was Mipha who saved him. It was Mipha who always healed him whenever he got hurt.

It was Mipha who always gave him that kind, warm smile whenever she looked at him.

"Link?"

Link glanced up at Sidon, who looked at him with concern.

"Is something the matter?" he asked. "You don't look well."

"Yes, you're quivering like a hatchling," said Muzu. "Whatever is the matter."

Link didn't speak, but instead looked up at Mipha's statue...and it was upon seeing that expression of remembrance on his face that Muzu gasped in disbelief.

"What?!" he asked. "Impossible! You cannot remember Lady Mipha now, when it is most convenient!"

"Aha!" Sidon exclaimed. "See? Now do you believe him?"

Muzu stared at Link before he stubbornly shook his head.

"No," he answered. "He cannot mistake me for a fool! So what if he remembers? That still doesn't prove that he is worthy of wearing the Zora Armor that Lady Mipha made! I cannot possibly take him at his word!"

The wolf growed in annoyance, even rolling his eyes for good measure.

"If you show me any proof," Muzu began, "then...I will tell you where to get a large number of shock arrows! That and anything else you wish to know!"

"How stubborn can you be, Muzu?" Sidon asked in disbelief. "What kind of proof do you need?!"

Link scratched the back of his head for a moment, trying to think of what to do...before he gasped in realization.

"Hmm?" Sidon hummed. "Do you have an idea, Link?"

Link nodded before he held up one finger, as if to say "Just wait here a moment!", then he turned and ran off.

"Where is he going?" asked Muzu.

"I'm not sure," said Sidon, "but I think he has a plan!"

After a moment, Link returned...wearing the Zora armor on his torso. However, the sight only seemed to anger Muzu more.

"What are you doing, wearing that?!" the old Zora asked. "I told you, you are not fit to...w...wait a moment..." He then took a closer look as Link drew near, and then he gasped. "It can't be! The Zora armor that Lady Mipha crafted by hand...it...it fits you, perfectly! Is this some sort of trick?!"

"Now do you understand, Muzu?" asked Sidon. "It's clear now that Mipha's heart belonged to Link. Why else would she make this armor for him? The fact that it fits on him so well is proof enough that she crafted it for him and him alone!"

Link still couldn't help feeling just a little bit awkward at this. After all, he had no idea that Mipha had any kind of feelings toward him. Of course, if she did, she never got the chance to tell him at all.

"You have always shown a strong dislike for Hylians, Muzu," said Sidon, "and that is why Mipha never told you...and now that you know, you must promise you will help Link and his wolf so that they can help us all. Please, I beseech you...tell us where to find the shock arrows we need. Knowing you, I'm willing to wager you already figured out where!"

Muzu still seemed reluctant...but then he looked up at Mipha's statue...and he could almost swear he saw this pleading look coming from it. He then sighed before he looked at Link and the wolf, who both stared at him.

"Hmph!" Muzu scoffed. "I never would have imagined that she would make that special armor for one such as he...and while I do not approve of asking for help from a Hylian...seeing the circumstances as they are, now, I suppose that is our only option."

The elder Zora members that were around all glanced at each other before they quietly nodded their heads in agreement.

"I am a proud Zora," Muzu continued, "and that means I must take responsibility for my unwarranted behavior toward you..." He glanced at the other Zora males his age. "And...not just myself."

The elders seemed to look down in shame at that.

"As such," Muzu said, "I will tell you where to collect as many shock arrows that you need." He then gazed toward a tall mountain near the reservoir. "That tall mountain over yonder...is called Ploymus Mountain, and there, you will also find Shatterback Point."

Link gulped nervously at that name. He was almost afraid to know why they called it that.

"A terrifying beast has made its home there," said Muzu. "This awful monster shoots volley after volley of shock arrows. Even one could be fatal to a Zora."

"You must be speaking of that Lynel!" exclaimed Sidon. "He is a man-beast, that one!" He then looked to Link and the wolf. "That monster does wield shock arrows. That is certainly one way to collect them, quickly. He is vicious, that much is true, but I'm sure Link and his companion will rise to the challenge!"

Link nodded his head while the wolf barked in agreement.

"In order to appease the Divine Beast," Muzu said, "I estimate you will need about...20 shock arrows, at least. Do you think you and your wolf can gather that many?"

"Why do you continue to doubt them, Muzu?" asked Sidon. "I am certain that they will be triumphant!" He then looked to Link and the wolf. "Link! Let's do this together! You shall go to Ploymus Mountain to collect the shock arrows. The fastest way to get there is using the waterfall to the east of Zora's Domain. Once you have enough, come meet me at the East Reservoir Lake, and we shall appease Vah Ruta together! Sound good?"

Link nodded his head at this.

"Splendid!" Sidon exclaimed. "I am certain that we can finally stop Vah Ruta, once and for all!"

"For our sakes, I hope so," said Muzu as he looked up at Ploymus Mountain. "However...because of that beast...no one, not Zora nor Hylian nor even wolf...has ever returned from Ploymus Mountain alive."

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

Hey, I updated this one faster, this time! Yay!

Review, please!


	22. Link, the Wolf, and the Lynel

**Ch. 22- Link, the Wolf, and the Lynel**

* * *

The Legend of Zelda © Nintendo

* * *

"I still think we shouldn't trust that Hylian brat," said Seggin as he held a cup of ale in his hand. "After all, if he's such a hero, why didn't he save Lady Mipha?"

"I agree," said Trello, Rivan's father. "How could King Dorephan entrust our lives to him? We might as well just be doomed from the start."

"There's no sugarcoating it," said another elder Zora. "That boy is nothing but a failure. I don't even know what Lady Mipha saw in him! She certainly could have done better, as far as I'm concerned. Don't you agree, Muzu?"

Muzu glanced at his fellow elders, who all stared at him with these knowing eyes as if expecting him to agree. However, the advisor quietly sighed as he turned to face the elders.

"Honestly...I'd rather wait and see what he does," said Muzu. "Perhaps that boy is our last hope."

The elders all gaped at Muzu in shock.

"You can't be serious, Muzu," said Seggin. "Out of all us, I thought you hated Link the most! After all, Lady Mipha was once your pupil!"

"There are some things I hold Link accountable for," said Muzu, "however...if Prince Sidon and King Dorephan believe in them, then I suppose we have to, as well."

The elders all glanced at each other, some grumbling under their breath.

"You've gone soft, Muzu," muttered Trello.

"On the contrary," a voice spoke, "I think he's right."

The other elders turned to see a pale red-scaled Zora male elder with a scarf around his neck. The expression on his face was like he was scolding someone rather than the cold looks that the other elders gave Link.

"Kapson?" Muzu asked.

"What happened 100 years ago was of no fault of anyone," said Kapson. "Who was it who really killed Lady Mipha? Not the Hylians...not the Royal Family of Hyrule...and especially not Link."

"But-" Seggin started, only for Kapson to interject.

"Lady Mipha simply followed her heart," he said. "I'm sure that somehow, she knew how her fate would end up. Even if we attempted to convince her not to board the Divine Beast, we knew we couldn't stop her, no matter what!" He then glanced down to the floor, grimly. "She was much like her mother in that regard..."

The other Zora elders all glanced at each other, just as solemn.

"However," Kapson began, "I think we can all agree one thing: Lady Mipha, kind and beloved as she was, would not want us to mourn her forever, and she would especially not want for us to blame the Hylian that she loved so. Maybe I would've felt the same way as you had, sometime after the calamity had occurred...but it's been 100 years now...it's been far too long. We must not hold grudges, anymore. Agreed?"

The Zora Council of Elders all glanced at each other, once more...before they all turned to Kapson and nodded their heads.

"Good," Kapson said. "Now...all we can do is wait for Link and his wolf companion to return."

"Yes...hopefully alive," Muzu added.

XXX

Sparrows chirped as they hopped about on the ground, pecking at seeds, nuts, and grass in the dirt. However, their scrounging was soon interrupted as they heard the sound of encroaching footsteps, forcing the tiny flock to flee. It was soon revealed to be Link, who panted as he kept climbing up the mountainside while the wolf followed after him.

It was a bit of a steep climb, but they managed it. The fact that they used the Zora Armor to swim up the waterfall from earlier did get them less time climbing up the long way. Still, they knew that climbing was just the easy part. The hard part was just around the corner.

As the duo continued their climb, a loud roar bellowed out from the mountain peak, forcing them both to stop in their tracks. Any animals that were in the area quickly fled in fear, such as a large squealing boar that nearly trampled Link and the wolf had they not gotten out of its way. They also spotted some birds overheard, large and small.

Whatever was up ahead was the creature they had been looking for. Link turned to the wolf, who quietly nodded his head before the two crept along the trail, and as they reached the peak, they soon spotted it: a burly, hulking beast that had horns sticking out of its lion-shaped head, the torso and arms of a muscular man and the lower body of a horse. Its fur was a dark brown and had patches of marred skin, its mane and tail were both a deep crimson, and its green eyes glowed with hate and fury, as if it would attack anything that moved within its line of sight...and judging by that large, flat sword that was stained with dried blood, it looked like it had claimed many victims before.

It was at that moment that Link and the wolf knew...this was the lynel.

Upon getting a closer survey of the surroundings, they soon spotted several arrows with lightning bolt-shaped heads, either stuck in rocks or tree trunks. Those must be shock arrows. The question was...how were they going to collect those arrows without getting spotted?

Link had been told that he had fought off a lynel, 100 years ago, with ease...but that was then and this is now. Surely, fighting such a monster in his current state would not be wise. If Link wasn't careful, one wrong move would mean certain death...and death was something he couldn't afford right now.

That's when he looked over to the wolf, who stared at him intently with his sapphire eyes. Almost instantly, it was like he knew what Link was thinking: a decoy. Wasting no time, the wolf quietly padded behind a boulder with Link following after him, crouched down on all fours. Once they were hidden, Link looked to the wolf again before they both nodded their heads, then the latter dashed out before barking loudly, causing the lynel to quickly take notice. It growled, obviously not pleased with having an intruder in its territory, then drew its sword as it charged at the lupine, who quickly got out of the way.

While they were busy, Link quickly got to work in collecting the shock arrows. The wolf had to make sure that the lynel kept his back turned on the Hylian, so whenever it looked like the beast was about to turn around to face the boy, the wolf kept barking and dart around it, almost like he was taunting it as he dodged the beast's wild charges. During the time, Link had already collected at least 9 arrows, already, some that were stuck in the grass and others that were stuck in the rocks. However, he saw a good bunch of them stuck in the tree trunk near the peak of the mountain. More than enough to fight against Vah Ruta.

There was just one problem: the tree was too out in the open, and if Link wasn't too careful, he'd be sure to be spotted by the lynel.

Still...it was a risk he had to take. Sidon was counting on him, after all...the whole Zora race was counting on him.

On that, Link took in a deep breath and exhaled softly, steeling his nerves before he crept out from his hiding spot and headed toward the tree where the shock arrows were stuck. He turned around to check and see if the wolf was still distracting the monster, which he was before he reached up and grabbed the shock arrows from the tree trunk, at least 6 from there, and then picked up at least 5 more on the ground.

20 shock arrows in total.

Link smiled at his success before he turned to the wolf and whistled for him...but then he quickly covered his mouth, forgetting his reason to be quiet in the first place. Faster than Link could even blink, the lynel whipped around to face him...and it was not pleased one bit. It roared furiously before grabbing its bow, then aiming several arrows at Link, who gasped in shock, knowing that if those arrows hit the wet ground, he'd be electrocuted on the spot and that he would leave him open for attack. Without wasting a second, he jumped out of the way of the arrows, then sprinted as fast as he could towards the path down the mountain...but the lynel proved to be faster.

It stamped its huge hooves against the ground, which momentarily shook from the impact before the beast swung its sword at Link, who ducked down under the monster's belly, trying to avoid getting trampled by the hooves. The lynel roared as it galloped around behind the Hylian boy, then dropped down on its hands and charged at Link savagely. Luckily, the horns only grazed him, since he jumped out of the way again. However, Link grunted as he held his arm in pain, rolling across the ground.

The lynel seemed to give a smug grin as it charged at the boy again, preparing to slice Link apart...until out of nowhere, the wolf leaped up and bit the beast in the face, causing it to roar in pain. Link gasped as the lynel stumbled back, blindly while the wolf sank his fangs into its snout. However, the lynel growled before grabbing the wolf and pulling it off its face, which looked like it barely had a scratch on it before he threw the wolf harshly against the ground, where it tumbled a few feet. Then, the lynel turned on Link once again, and the boy was prepared to try and fight it off with a Silverscale Spear that Rivan had given before he left, but when he attempted to stab the beast in the chest...the spear snapped in half.

Link gasped, realizing that this beast was much more formidable than he had at first thought, but then, the wolf jumped at the lynel and bit at its left hind leg, causing it to roar in pain again before it turned and glared at the lupine. Then it raised its clawed hand, which caused Link to give out a cry of warning...but he wasn't fast enough.

 **BAM! YIPE!** The wolf yowled as the lynel's fist struck against his body, sending him tumbling to the ground again. What's worse: the lynel had hit the wolf right in the old wound he had gotten from fighting with the wolfos, reopening it once again. Link gaped while the wolf struggled to stand, a pull of blood beginning to form beneath him. The lynel growled, showing no pity whatsoever as he moved in to finish off its foe...but then, it heard a different roar, causing it to turn around, only to see Link jump and stab the monster in the eye with the sharp boomerang he had stolen from a lizalfos. The lynel roared as it stumbled about blindly, and while it was distracted, Link hurried to the wolf's side and pulled it out his Sheikah Slate, tapped his finger on the screen, and in a flash of blue light, he and the wolf had vanished.

The lynel had managed to pull the boomerang out of its eye by then, but when it saw that Link and the wolf had disappeared, it did the only thing it could do...roar in fury that its prey had escaped.

XXX

Everyone in Zora's Domain looked up upon hearing that thunderous roar. The children whimpered as they hid behind their parents while the elders glared up at the peak of Ploymus Mountain, bitterly.

"The lynel sure sounds angry, today," said Kodah.

"I agree," said Rivan. "...I hope Link's okay."

"I'm sure he's fine...I hope," Bazz muttered.

That's when a light appeared in front of the shrine near the bottom of King Dorephan's throne room, and sure enough, Link had appeared with the wolf in his arms.

"Linny!" Kodah exclaimed joyfully as she ran to greet him, only to stop and gasp upon seeing the wolf in his injured state. "Oh, no..."

"What happened?!" asked Bazz. "Is he all right?!"

"Does it look like he's all right?!" asked Rivan before he looked to Link. "What happened to your friend?"

Link quickly signed to his three old friends about their encounter with the lynel.

"...I see," said Rivan.

The wolf whimpered, the pain from the wound beginning to throb.

"We'll take care of him, Linny," said Kodah as she gently took the wolf into her arms.

"Yes," Bazz agreed. "In the meantime, you should probably go and meet with Prince Sidon. He's waiting for you by the Eastern Reservoir."

Link nodded before he turned to leave, but the wolf cried out as he began to struggle in Kodah's grasp.

"Whoa, easy there!" Kodah cried as she gently held him and petted his head, calming him down. "It's okay...Linny will be back for you."

Link smiled as he went to pet the wolf, as well, before he turned and walked off while the wolf whimpered as he watched him leave.

It seemed that he'd be sitting this one out with him, this time.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

Man, Wolf Link seems to get hurt a lot, doesn't he? :(

Review, please!


	23. Link and Vah Ruta

**Ch. 23- Link and Vah Ruta**

* * *

The Legend of Zelda © Nintendo

* * *

Link had to admit...it felt strange, not having the wolf at his side, now. Of course, he couldn't force his lupine partner to bring him along on such a task with him being injured so grievously. Hopefully, by the time Link got back from dealing with Vah Ruta, the wolf would have mostly healed, by now. After all, it seemed he was quite resilient, given how he seemed to be better almost instantly after the fight with the wolfos.

Before long, Link had finally arrived at the Eastern Reservoir and he could see Sidon, standing at the edge, staring up at Vah Ruta, who was spouting water from its trunk, and the red lights shining on it glowed rather ominously. It let out a loud trumpeting bellow as more water sprayed into the air, and Link had to shake his head in order to get the extra liquid out of his hair. Then he approached Sidon, who turned to face him upon hearing his footsteps.

"Ah, Link! You're here!" Sidon exclaimed. "Glad to see you're ready to go! ...Oh, but wait...where is your wolf friend?"

Link sighed before he began to sign to Sidon what had happened during their encounter with the Lynel.

"...Oh, dear," said Sidon. "That is most unfortunate. Well, at least he's back at Zora's Domain, being healed as we speak. Better him being there than possibly risking further injury here."

Link nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, you have the Zora Armor," said Sidon, "but do you have enough shock arrows?"

Link nodded his head again before he showed Sidon the bunch of shock arrows he had acquired from the lynel.

"Excellent!" Sidon exclaimed. "You never cease to amaze me Link! Now, let us go and appease the Divine Beast as one!" On that, he leaped up into the air, did a back flip, and then dived into the water before he resurfaced.

"Link!" he called. "Gaze now upon the Divine Beast's back!" He then pointed up to Vah Ruta's back, where water was cascading out from four open pumps where four pink orbs flashed. "Do you see those glowing pink orbs, there? You'll need to hit each of them with a shock arrow, and with your Zora Armor, you now have the ability to ascend waterfalls! Therefore, I shall take you right up to the sides of the Divine Beast, and from there, you can swim up and take aim!" He then looked up at Link and flashed him his signature grin. "You can do this! I believe in you with all my heart!"

Link nodded his head with a look of determination.

"Now then," Sidon began, "are you ready?"

Link nodded his head and clenched a fist to affirm his resolve.

"Splendid!" Sidon exclaimed. "Get on my back!"

Link soon jumped into the water before he swam up to the shark-like Zora prince and climbed up onto his back.

"Hang on, tight!" Sidon called as he began to swim towards Vah Ruta with great speed. "Haha! I am unstoppable in the water!"

 **BARROOOOOOOOOO~!** Vah Ruta let out another trumpeting roar as it trembled.

"Ruta is responding to our presence!" Sidon exclaimed before he began to swim away. "I'll swim away, for now, to give us an opening before we can approach safely! I'll keep going at full speed! You try to ward off Ruta's attacks!"

Link gave a shout of affirmation as Sidon began swimming as fast as he could. However, as the Zora Prince kept swimming, Link saw that Vah Ruta had somehow conjured up some ice blocks...and they were soon hurled right at the duo.

"Damn!" Sidon cursed. "Link, quick! Do something about that ice! If that hits us dead on, we're sunk!"

Link nodded before he brought out his Sheikah Slate, tapped on the cryonis rune, and then pointed it at the ice blocks. Once one of the blocks flashed red on the Sheikah Slate's screen, Link tapped it again, smashing them into pieces, and it didn't take long for him to shatter the other blocks, too.

"Perfect!" Sidon said as he began to swim closer to Vah Ruta. "Get ready to swim up!"

"Hmm!" Link nodded as he held on as tightly as he could, then once Sidon was close enough, the Zora Prince threw him up into the waterfall, which he proceeded to swim up into. Link panted and spluttered a bit as he felt the water go into his mouth, but he soon made it to the top and shot up into the air. Thankfully, he used his paraglider to save him from falling too quickly, and that's when he saw one of the pink orbs on Vah Ruta's back.

Time to seem to come to a standstill when Link armed himself with his bow and a shock arrow, and he soon knocked it into the orb, which flashed a bright green color as Vah Ruta roared.

"Brilliant!" Sidon exclaimed. "That's one down and three to go!"

Link hit the water with a splash before he grabbed onto Sidon again and the pair swam away from the mechanical creature, which began to conjure up more ice blocks, and this time, there were five of them, and they seemed to be coming faster than the last time! So fast, in fact, that Link had barely enough time to shatter the first one before the second one came flying at the pair from the front!

"Watch out!" Sidon cried as Link shattered that one, but then the duo were struck from behind by another block, which knocked Link off of Sidon's back.

"Link!" Sidon called as he pulled the Hylian boy up to him. "Are you all right?!"

Link nodded his head, although he seemed a bit disoriented.

"Quickly, now!" Sidon urged. "Get on my back and we'll try again!"

Link nodded his head once more before he climbed onto the Zora Prince's back, and Sidon wasted no time in swimming toward Vah Ruta once more. This time, Link managed to see the ice blocks coming before he shattered them with his Sheikah Slate, allowing Sidon to get closer.

"Get ready! Here we go!" Sidon called as he threw Link up the next waterfall, which he proceeded to swim up into before he leaped up high into the air, then shot another orb with his shock arrows!

"Beautiful!" Sidon praised as Link landed in the water beside him, once again. "Just two left, Link. I'm growing more confident by the minute!"

Link grinned and nodded his head again as he climbed onto Sidon's back, once more, allowing the Zora Prince to carry him away from the Divine Beast. However, it seemed that Vah Ruta was growing more desperate to get rid of the pair by the second, for it conjured up more ice blocks. Well, not blocks necessarily, but more like spiky ice balls, and this time, they looked like they were chasing them!

"That looks dangerous!" Sidon exclaimed. "Get rid of them, quickly, before they hit us!"

Link nodded as he turned to use his cryonis rune on the balls...but it seemed like this time, they were trying to evade him!

"Damnation!" Sidon cursed as he dodged the balls. "It seems Vah Ruta's starting to get wise, now! This is exactly what happened the last time we tried to attack it!"

Link growled as frustration began to set in, but he quickly tried to suppress. If he got too angry, now, then he'd lose focus, and right now, that was the last thing they needed. They had to deal with this as quickly as possible.

Link held up his Sheikah Slate as he shattered the icy balls as fast as he could before they got too close. It was cutting it close, but he managed to finish the job, and thus Sidon was able to swim up closer to Vah Ruta, this time swimming to its left side.

"Get those shock arrows ready, Link!" he called to the young warrior, who nodded his head as he prepared to jump, once more. Soon, Sidon threw Link up into the air, allowing him to swim up the waterfall. Once he was up in the air, he proceeded to shoot the next orb, which turned green just like the others while Vah Ruta bellowed, once again.

"Just one more!" Sidon exclaimed as Link landed in the water and climbed onto his back, once more. "It's all or nothing, now, Link!"

Link nodded in determination as Sidon began to swim away once more to wait for an opening...but once they got to a far enough distance, the pair gasped as they saw that Ruta had conjured up 5 ice blocks and 5 spiky ice spheres, making 10 in total!

"That doesn't look good at all," Sidon said while Link gulped, nervously, but then he looked down at Sidon before he began to make sign language, again.

"What's that?" Sidon asked. "You want me to just charge straight in?"

Link nodded his head in affirmation.

"Hmm...it is risky," Sidon contemplated, "but I'm afraid it's one we'll have to take! All right! I'll swim in and you try and break as many of those blocks as you can! Be careful!"

Link nodded to the Zora Prince, who swam toward Vah Ruta, who fired the ice blocks at the duo. Sidon gasped before he began to dart around the water while Link tried to shatter as many blocks as he could. When that didn't work, Sidon dived under the water while Link jumped over a block before landing on the Zora's back, once again. The ice spheres that Link couldn't break pursued them, but Sidon managed to reach the waterfall just in time.

"Go, Link! Now!" Sidon shouted as he threw Link up once more before he dived into the water to avoid the ice blocks. Once Link was up in the air, he drew his bow and shot another shock arrow into the final orb, causing it to glow green before Vah Ruta began to roar, once again. Once it did, the ice blocks that were pursuing Sidon had shattered, to the Zora Prince's relief.

"Well done, Link!" he exclaimed. "You've done it!"

Link panted heavily, but he had a smile on his face, all the while. He had actually managed to calm the Divine Beast. At first, he felt unsure for a bit, but by some miracle, he managed it! And just in time, too, for the water that was pouring out of Vah Ruta's back had finally stopped.

"Link, look!" Sidon exclaimed. "The water spouting from Ruta has slowed down!"

Soon after, Vah Ruta slowly began to rise a bit out of the water, and some sort of platform appeared at its side.

"Ruta is floating higher, now!" Sidon exclaimed. "You wanted to board it, right?"

Link nodded as Sidon swam closer to him.

"Here, climb on!" he told the young Hylian. "I'll get you closer! We're counting on you, hero...do good work in there!"

Link nodded before he glanced up at Vah Ruta while Sidon swam closer to it. He could sense this...presence inside it. It felt strangely familiar as he drew nearer.

"Well, Link," Sidon spoke, "here we are. The real work starts here." He then glanced up at him. "Best of luck. Nice job cutting off the water flow from this Divine Beast."

Soon, Link made it to the platform before he turned to face Sidon, who gave him a determined expression.

"Show the enemy no fear," the Zora Prince said. "I'll see you back at Zora's Domain...farewell."

On that, Vah Ruta shook, nearly knocking Link off his feet, before it began to rise from the water. Sidon stared at Link before he began to swim away, while the Hylian hero turned and entered the Divine Beast. As Sidon prepared to head back to Zora's Domain, he glanced back at Vah Ruta, one last time.

"...Finish the job, Link," he whispered before he made one final dive and swam back home.

XXX

Kodah approached the spring that surrounded the shrine in Zora's Domain before she gently placed a bowl of water on the floor, then reached down and gently petted its occupant on his head.

"How are we feeling?" Kodah asked the wolf, who blinked up at her. "Still feeling a little weak, huh? Don't worry...some time in the healing spring will help you feel much better."

The wolf let out a soft sigh through his nose before he glanced off in the direction of the Eastern Reservoir.

"You're worried about Linny, aren't you?" asked Kodah. "You two must be pretty close."

The wolf looked up at Kodah, who smiled at him tenderly.

"I'm worried about Linny, too," she said, "but if he's still the same as he was, 100 years ago, I know that he's very brave...he'll find a way to save us all."

The wolf seemed to smile at Kodah, which caused her to giggle as she gently kissed his nose before she walked away.

"I'll come back to check on you, later," she said while the wolf watched her leave, but then he began to pull himself out of the spring. He was still in a bit too much pain to shake himself dry. Instead, he just limped as he looked toward the Eastern Reservoir.

XXX

Link stared with widened eyes in disbelief at what he was seeing. All around him...all he could see was this blackish-purple slime...with these black eyeballs with glowing yellow eyes just staring at him. There seemed to some kind of strange smoke seeping out from them, and it almost looked like he was having trouble breathing...but that wasn't the only shocking thing.

There...standing in front of him, her body glowing with a turquoise aura...was Mipha. She was...floating an inch off the ground, and Link could see this gaping hole in her chest...and yet, she was smiling, like that wound wasn't even there.

"...Hello, Link," she said in her usual soft, gentle voice. "It's...good to see you again."

Link just gaped at Mipha in shock while the Zora Princess...or rather, her spirit approached him.

"It's been 100 years now, Link," she said as she gently cupped his face, which caused his eyes to soften a bit. "I must say...that I am so happy that this day has finally come...the day when you free Ruta from Ganon's control."

Link closed his mouth before he nodded his head.

"...I'm sure you're wondering what happened here," said Mipha before she took a look around. "It's awful...isn't it? This is Ganon's doing."

Link looked at Mipha...who gave a soft, sad sigh.

"...This substance you see here is Ganon's malice," she explained. "It is incredibly toxic. Even one touch can slowly sap your strength. It didn't show until... _it_ appeared...and killed me."

Link could only look at Mipha, worriedly as he went up and tried to put his hand on her shoulder...only for it to phase right through her.

"...But now is not the time for sentiment," said Mipha as she turned to face Link. "Now we must act...in order to begin our plan to stop Ganon, once and for all...and free Princess Zelda."

Link nodded his head in agreement while Mipha turned to a large structure that was flashing an orange light.

"Do you see this?" Mipha asked. "This is the main control unit. You need to use your Sheikah Slate to activate it...but...once you do...you'll awaken it. The only way you can free Ruta is to fight it."

Link looked at Mipha in perplexity, wondering what exactly she meant by "it". Was she talking about fighting Vah Ruta, again?

"...Here," Mipha said as she raised her hand...and soon after, something emerged from the pool of water within. It looked like a silver trident with magenta adornments and embroidered with luminous stones. "You recognize this, do you not? It is my Lightscale Trident...a weapon that I was very skilled in using."

Link blinked at the weapon in awe before Mipha placed it in his hands.

"Link," she began, "originally...I was going to give the trident to my brother, Sidon...but I think I trust it more with you."

Link looked at the trident, then back up at Mipha.

"Please take it," she insisted. "It's your only defense against the enemy."

Link paused...but then he slowly took the trident into his hands. It was a bit heavier than he expected, but he managed to keep a grip on it, well. He then looked up at Mipha, who smiled at him...but that smile soon fell as she turned to look at the main control unit. Link stared at it momentarily before he brought out his Sheikah Slate before he approached it, then placed the device upon the panel...but not long after, an ominous energy began to burst forth, forcing Link to back away.

Soon, the dark aura swirled and twisted until it began to take shape. Its body, long and lanky, was made of that disgusting malice, a right hand with sharp claws formed while the left hand...well...it wasn't a hand, but more like some kind twisted limb made of what looked like Sheikah technology, from which a long, blue spear made of energy materialized. What disturbed Link most of all, though, had to be the strange mask it wore with a mane of spiky red hair and a blue eye right in the middle...like a Guardian.

It let out this inhuman screech and twitched erratically.

 **SCOURGE OF DIVINE BEAST VAH RUTA**

 **WATERBLIGHT GANON**

"...Wha...?" Link whispered in disbelief.

"Please take care," Mipha said. "That... _thing_ is one of Ganon's creations. I put up as much of a fight as I could, but it proved to be my demise, 100 years ago."

Link's eyes traveled to the spear in the creature's grasp...then he glanced to Mipha...or rather, at the hole in her chest. That's when he realized...that was how this monstrosity had killed her: it skewered her like she was a fish on a harpoon. Upon realizing that...Link could feel this burning anger from within.

This _thing_ killed his _best friend_.

"Regardless, I believe you are well-prepared for this moment," Mipha said. "I have faith in you!"

Link nodded before he faced the Waterblight, which seemed to growl furiously at him before it reeled back its spear.

"Be careful!" Mipha warned. "That spear has a long reach!"

As she said this, the Waterblight swung its spear at Link, who quickly jumped back to avoid it. Then he whipped out his bow and arrow and aimed carefully at the Waterblight's mask before he knocked it into its eyes, causing it to screech in pain, but it didn't seem to do much. Then Link dodged to the side as the monster threw its spear at him, but he wasn't quite fast enough, for he ended up getting hit in the side, causing Mipha to gasp as she watched from a distance.

"Link!" she cried. "Are you all right?!"

Link grunted as he pulled himself up to his feet and leaned against the wall, clutching his right side before he pulled it away, only to find a large red stain soaked on his palm.

Damn. He should've realized it wouldn't be that easy.

The Waterblight screeched as it raised its spear, once more, but quickly grabbed his bow and took aim right for the eye. This time, he armed the bow with a shock arrow, just to try a little experiment. With a name like Waterblight, it had to be weak to electricity, right?

When he shot the creature with the shock, his theory proved to be true, for the Waterblight shrieked as the shock arrow sent electricity coursing through its mangled, twisted body before it fell into the pool of water below.

"Quickly, Link!" Mipha urged. "Now is your chance!"

Link charged, holding the Lightscale Trident in his hands before he continued to stab the monster in the side with, multiple times. The Waterblight shrieked again before it began to shrink into a little blue ball of light, then flew off into another corner of the room. Then it threw its spear at him again, but this time, Link managed to get out of the way in time. However, he faltered a bit when he felt the pain from the wound in his side beginning to sting, but he knew he couldn't let it take over, now. He had to destroy this creature.

This time, he managed to jump over the spear as the Waterblight swung, shooting another shock arrow into its eye, which caused it to screech and drop into the water again. Seizing his chance, Link ran up to the abomination and began to stab it continuously with the trident.

"Yes!" Mipha cheered. "Keep going!"

The Waterblight growled as it began to stand up again...well, float up, more like, considering its lack of feet. Still, Link took that as his cue to back off before it attacked again. This time, though, it seemed that Link had driven the monster into retaliating worse than before, for its right hand began to glow a light blue aura, and suddenly, the water inside the room began to rise!

"Ah!" Link yelped before he swam up to the nearest platform.

"Be careful!" Mipha cried. "Not much room to operate!"

Link turned to face the Waterblight, which pointed its hand at him before it conjured up three ice blocks, just like Vah Ruta did, then hurled them at the Hylian. Link gasped before he brought out his Sheikah Slate and shattered the blocks, one-by-one, but in his distraction, the Waterblight struck him down with its spear while he wasn't looking and knocked him into the water!

"Link!" Mipha cried, worriedly as a brief image of herself appeared in her mind, back when she was still alive. She was swimming under the water, just Link was doing, holding the Lightscale Trident in her hand...but as she looked up, she saw the spear being thrown at her...and then everything went dark.

"Please, Link...!" she whispered. "Please, be careful!"

Under the water's surface, Link floated in a daze, but he quickly shook his head to snap himself out of his disorientation. Then he looked to his side and saw that blood was still seeping from his wound, making the water around him turn slightly red.

He had to finish this quickly before he lost consciousness.

As Link looked up, he almost gasped when he saw the Waterblight try to hit him underwater with its spear, but thankfully, he managed to dodge out of the way, just in time. As his lungs began to grow tight, Link realized he had to go up for air and quick, so he swam up to the surface and climbed onto a platform, sucking in a gasp of air before he turned to face the Waterblight, which seemed to hiss at him before it threw its spear, again, but Link managed to dodge once more before he fired another shock arrow at it, causing it to shriek in pain before it fell into the water.

"Go!" Mipha cried while Link swam as fast as he could. He had to hurry and finish this thing off before it could recuperate. Once he reached the other side of the room, he used the cryonis rune on his Sheikah Slate to create a block of ice, which he proceeded to clamber up onto before he glared down at the monster, which tried to get back up again...but not this time.

"YAAAAAAAH!" Link yelled as he jumped into the air, gripping the Lightscale Trident tightly in his hands as he raised it over his head before he thrust it into the monster's chest, causing it to let out an unearthly scream while Link seethed, angrily. Then he pulled the trident out of his foe's chest, allowing it to float up into the air, one last time. As it did, though, it began to writhe and twitch as malice began to pour out from its body, followed by beams of bright light.

With one final screech...it exploded. Soon after it did, all the malice that was within Vah Ruta began to melt away into nothingness.

Link had done it: he had purged the evil that was within the Divine Beast!

Soon, the water that had been flooding the room began to decrease, allowing Link to stand on the floor, once more. Then he looked up at the main control unit, then at Mipha, who smiled at him...albeit, sadly.

"Go...and activate it," she said. "Then Ruta and I will be free, once and for all."

Link nodded his head before he went up and placed the Sheikah Slate on the panel, which flashed a blue light...and soon, the main control unit did the same.

"...Thank you, Link," Mipha said. "Because of your courage...I am allowed to see you, just one last time."

Link looked at his old friend, sadly, but Mipha still smiled at him, nonetheless.

"Since I am now a spirit," she began, "my healing power would be wasted on me...therefore, I would like you to have it." She then clasped her hands together before a blue orb of light formed in front of her chest. "Please accept...Mipha's Grace."

The orb soon went flying into Link's chest...and as this white light appeared around his body, the wounds that he had suffered during his fight with Vah Ruta and the Waterblight had completely vanished as if they were never there. Not even a scar was left.

"I see you're wearing the Zora Armor I made for you," said Mipha. "...You...do know what it's for...don't you?"

Link's eyes softened sadly at Mipha before he nodded his head.

"...I'm glad it was useful to you, at least," said the Zora Princess. "Yesterday...I was awash in a pool of tears. I had nearly given up hope and resigned myself to being trapped here, as a spirit, for the rest of eternity." She then looked up at Link with her usual kind and gentle smile. "But now you're here...and my hope...was that I would be able to see you, once more. Promise you won't hesitate to call upon my power if you ever find yourself in need."

A pause...but then Link nodded his head.

"...Knowing that," Mipha began, "will let my spirit rest in peace." She then looked to the outside, where she could see the sun beginning to rise. "...I must go."

Link gasped silently, but before he could do anything more, his body began to glow a bright green light.

"Ruta and I have our roles to fulfill," Mipha said. "We are both honored to play the role of support." She then looked up at Link, who stared at her sadly. "We'll annihilate Ganon together!"

Link reached his hand out to Mipha, who just kept smiling at him...even though she had tears in her eyes.

"Save her, Link," Mipha said. "Save the princess...save Princess Zelda."

Link's eyes went wide...before he disappeared.

XXX

Sidon stood at the edge of the Eastern Reservoir, staring up at Vah Ruta. He had been waiting for quite some time back at Zora's Domain for Link to return, so when day had begun to break, he came back to check and see if he was doing all right. As Sidon stared at the Divine Beast, he suddenly spotted something approaching him: a little ball of light.

"What's this?" asked Sidon as the light drew closer...but then it grew until it nearly blinded him, forcing him to shield his eyes. As he let them adjust...he gaped in disbelief as Mipha floated before him, smiling warmly at him.

"Sidon," she said. "My dear, sweet younger brother..."

"...Mipha...?" Sidon asked with tears forming in his eyes.

"Thank you," Mipha said as she approached him and gently cupped his face. "I'm so proud of you...for helping Link and saving our home. You've always been that way...trying to be strong for my sake."

"...I...I only did what you told me to," said Sidon. "I...I was only doing what I thought was best for our people...and Hyrule."

Mipha chuckled lightly...but then that smile faded.

"...Sidon," she said. "Tell Father...and Muzu...that I'm very sorry. Tell them for me."

"...I will," Sidon replied.

"...Goodbye, my brother," Mipha said before she began to float away. "Goodbye."

"W-wait!" Sidon called as he tried to reach out to his sister's spirit. "Mipha, no! Don't go yet! Please, don't leave me! MIPHAAAAAA~!"

But Mipha disappeared back inside Vah Ruta...and all Sidon could do was sit on his knees and sob.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

Okay, so a few notes. I decided to show the fatal wounds on the spirits of the Champions and brief flashbacks to show how they were killed. Also, I thought it would be a little nice if Mipha saw Sidon just one last time, too.

Get ready for the next chapter, guys, because it's gonna have feels.

Review, please!


	24. Guilt and Regrets

**Ch. 24- Regrets and Guilt**

* * *

The Legend of Zelda © Nintendo

* * *

Vah Ruta bellowed and shook as it began to dive under the water, only showing the top of its head as it swam upriver, underneath a flock of herons that took flight upon being startled away. Soon, it emerged from a lake at the top of a nearby cliff, roaring loudly before its tusks seemed to extend and a red light shined brightly from in between, looking almost like the red laser from the Guardians. Then, it fired the beam straight at Hyrule Castle, piercing through the shadowy aura of Ganon.

At that moment, Mipha appeared as she stood atop Ruta's head.

"Ruta," she said, softly, "we found a way to be useful to Link...and the other Champions, of course. Our job will be to help Link as he fights Ganon inside the castle...however we can. Using your ability to drain Ganon of his power is key to our success." She paused for a moment. "This is it...this will be our last chance...and everyone's last hope."

She looked out toward Hyrule Castle before she got down on one knee and gently rubbed her hand against Ruta's surface...like she was petting it.

"If we seal him away," Mipha began, "then we can restore peace to Hyrule...and both your duty and mine will be fulfilled." She then glanced over at Zora's Domain with sadness and longing. "...Father...are you well, I wonder? I want you to know...that I have always followed my heart." She then breathed a quiet sigh. "I am sorry I made you worry..." She then turned away...as tears fell from her eyes.

"I wish I could see you again...even just once more..."

XXX

When Link opened his eyes, he found himself standing at the entrance to Zora's Domain, again. However...his chest felt heavy and tight. He felt so many things at once...but they weren't feelings of triumph and happiness.

He felt sadness, anger, shame, emptiness...a lot of others, too, but he couldn't quite place what they were.

"Look! There he is!"

Link looked up to see Kodah, Rivan, and Bazz run up to him with joyous smiles as they all gathered around him, causing him to stumble back a bit in surprise as his old friends hugged him and patted his back, heartily.

"You did it, Link!" exclaimed Rivan. "You stopped the Divine Beast!"

"Prince Sidon told us everything!" added Bazz. "You were incredible!"

"I knew you could do it, Linny!" Kodah praised. "Just what I'd expect from the Champion of Hyrule!"

Link forced himself to smile at his old friends...although he dropped a bit when he wasn't looking.

At that moment, there was a loud bark that got Link's attention, and he looked up to see the wolf, running toward him before he jumped into his arms and began to lick his face, causing him to chuckle.

"Look who's here to see you!" said Kodah. "After spending a while in the healing spring, Wolfy here felt much better!"

Link smiled while the wolf wagged his tail...but the latter stopped as he seemed to notice this dismal look on his face. It was at that moment he knew something that the others didn't: something had happened inside the Divine Beast that Link wasn't prepared to see.

"Link!"

Link looked up to see Sidon approach. However, a closer look revealed that he had dark spots underneath his eyes, which had this tired look to them. It was then that Link realized that the Zora Prince had been crying.

"I'm pleased to see you made it back, safely," said Sidon. "I was almost worried for a moment, but you managed to finally appease the Divine Beast! Well done, my friend!"

Link gave Sidon another forced smile, but neither nor the rest of his Zora friends seemed to notice this. Only the wolf blinked up at Link in concern while Sidon went up to Link and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come," he said. "My Father awaits you! He and the rest of our people will want to hear about everything that happened, as well as congratulate you on your victory!"

Link seemed hesitant for a moment...but then he nodded his head before he followed Sidon to the throne room, where King Dorephan and several Zora, young and old, awaited him. The Zora cheered for Link as he appeared, and even the elders seemed to be clapping for him.

"You did it!"

"You saved Zora's Domain!"

"We were wrong about you...you truly are a hero, young man!"

"Well done!"

For some reason, Link didn't seem very pleased by the cheers, but nonetheless, he smiled and waved to the Zora people anyway, then looked up at King Dorephan, who chuckled heartily at him.

"Link!" he exclaimed. "You did well to survive your trial! I have been awaiting your return! The violent downpour has disappeared, as has the threat to Zora's Domain! It is all little more than a bad dream, now."

A bad dream...then why did Link feel like this was real?

"Thanks to your efforts, Link," King Dorephan continued, "there is no longer any danger of a great flood laying waste to Hyrule and all who inhabit it! You have appeased Divine Beast Vah Ruta and saved our home...and for that, we are truly grateful! What you did for us is more than we could have expected from you!"

Link looked down to the floor, scratching the back of his head while the wolf stood at his side.

"Link," Muzu spoke up, suddenly, as he stepped forward. "I...I must apologize for my cold behavior towards you...and not just myself, but the rest of the council, as well."

"Yes," Seggin agreed. "We were wrong to deny help from you...our friend, Kapson, taught us that."

Kapson chuckled a bit at that.

"All along, you were only thinking of the well-being of both Hyrule and Lady Mipha," Muzu said, "just like the rest of us. All the members of the Zora Council of Elders humbly fold our fins back in gratitude, along with the rest of our people...and with that said, I would be overjoyed if you forgive me for my actions...if not now, then one day."

Link smiled before he shook his head at Zora elder.

"It seems Link has already forgiven you, Muzu," said King Dorephan as he looked to Link and the wolf. "Link...I feel like I must reward you and your wolf for you efforts in saving Zora's Domain...but alas, I have nothing to give you."

A pause...but then, Link brought out something from behind his back, which caused everyone around him to gasp in surprise, for it was none other than the Lightscale Trident.

"It's...Lady Mipha's trident...!" whispered an elderly Zora male. "I crafted that for our dear princess myself upon her birth!"

"That is Mipha's most prized weapon!" King Dorephan exclaimed. "Link...where did you find it? ...No, don't tell me...in the Divine Beast?"

Link nodded his head at this.

"...I see," King Dorephan muttered...although he sounded a bit concerned. "Well...it matters not. What surprises me, though, is that you are without your own signature weapon...the sword that seals the darkness."

The wolf's ears pricked up while Link tilted his head in confusion for a moment...until he realized that the Zora King might have been talking about the sword he had strapped to his back in his memories.

"Perhaps you might have lost that, sometime before you went into your 100-year long slumber," King Dorephan mused. "It is a sacred blade that only you, the Hylian Champion, could wield. I'm sure it is resting somewhere in Hyrule, waiting for its master to return." He then smiled. "Still, Link...we Zora thank you and your wolf companion from the depths of our hearts for your efforts..." He then glanced down at Sidon, who glanced up at him. "As well as you...Sidon."

"M-me, Father?" Sidon repeated in bewilderment.

"Of course!" King Dorephan answered. "As your Father, I am proud of you for helping Link in his efforts to fight off the Divine Beast. You have grown very much, recently, my son...and I know that you will make a fine heir to the throne when the time comes."

Sidon's eyes went wide...but then he lowered his head, gratefully.

"...Thank you, Father..." he whispered.

"The torrential rain has stopped and the Divine Beast is our ally, once again!" King Dorephan said with a bellowing laugh. "What a glorious day this is!"

"Link!" Sidon exclaimed as he flashed his signature grin. "This is wonderful!" He then approached the young Hylian and roughly shook his hand, causing him to stumble a bit. "I cannot thank you enough for what you and your wolf friend have done for us! I give you a top-tier expression of gratitude!" He then shook Link's hand, once more. "ZO! ZOR! RARARA! With all our hearts...thank you, Link!"

"Thank you, Link!" the Zora people exclaimed, and while Link smiled and waved to the crowd sheepishly...he still felt that heaviness in his heart. Whatever it was, it was starting to make him feel sick.

"Everyone, return to your homes!" King Dorephan called out. "We will soon be preparing a feast for Link in his honor!"

As much as food would have sounded good to Link at the moment...he wasn't really feeling much of an appetite. However, it seemed that the other Zora people were all too eager to help in preparing the meals, for they ran off as quickly as they could.

"...Link," King Dorephan said, causing the young man to look up at him. "You have been inside the Divine Beast, yes?"

Link nodded his head again at this.

"...Tell me," King Dorephan said, "is it as I feared? Were we too late?"

A pause...but then Link sighed before he began to convey to the king what he had seen in the Divine Beast through sign language, which caused him to gape in disbelief.

"You say you saw Mipha's spirit?!" King Dorephan asked, which caused Link to nod his head. "...I see...I wondered why Sidon came back with tears in his eyes...he must have seen her, as well. He was always like that, trying his hardest to be strong in front of others..." He then heaved a heavy sigh. "Still...my beloved Mipha...there was nothing I could do to save her."

Link looked down, sadly, while the wolf whimpered.

"Nonetheless," King Dorephan said, "Mipha fulfilled her heroic duty as Champion...and she will never be alone. As her Father, I must watch over her...even now." He then looked down at Link. "Link...Mipha truly did love you, you know...and while I'm not sure you reciprocate those feelings, I am certain that she is overjoyed to help you in your cause...so, Link...promise me that you will never forget her, again...please."

Link looked up at King Dorephan before he nodded his head and put his tightly clenched hand to his chest.

"Thank you, my boy," King Dorephan smiled. "Your father would certainly be proud of you...rest his soul. And know that no matter what, if you ever run into trouble, you are more than welcome to return here to Zora's Domain. We will gladly welcome you with open fins!"

Link smiled and nodded his head, once again...but he still couldn't get rid of these swirling emotions inside his chest.

Sometime later that day, the feast was held. The celebration was loud and uproarious and the food was mostly made of aquatic creatures, such as roasted trout, seared bass, and boiled crabs, and even salads made of lotus plants and herbs. The food was delicious, that much Link could attest to...but he just didn't eat as much. In fact, he just felt very tired.

As everything began to die down and day slowly turned to night, Kodah brought him and the wolf to the domain's inn, run by her and her husband, Kayden, and her young daughter, Finley.

"Let me know if you need anything, okay, Linny?" asked Kodah.

Link nodded his head as gratitude while Kodah walked out of the room and closed the door. The room was quite elegant-looking. Shimmering walls of stone, a desk, a nice bed that looked like some sort of bubble filled with water (and it even had little fish swimming around inside), and there was even a bookshelf with various books inside. With a sigh, Link sat on the waterbed while the wolf lied down beside him, causing him to reach down and gently pet his head before he decided to try and get some sleep...but it seemed sleep eluded him.

He tossed and turned on the bed, unable to find rest. All he could think about was seeing Mipha's spirit inside the Divine Beast...and that gaping hole that was in her chest. He could see the sad, forceful grin Sidon was making to try and keep up appearances, and finally, King Dorephan lamenting that he could not save his daughter.

Link sat up, panting heavily as sweat formed on his face...before he pulled his legs up against his chest and hid his face in his arms, curled up in the corner of the room. Surprisingly, the wolf remained asleep, seeming unaware of his partner's emotional turmoil. Then, Link raised his head up, slowly before he glanced over at the desk.

He had made his decision.

XXX

Dawn broke, once more over Zora's Domain. Kodah hummed a bit too herself as she carried a tray of food to the room where Link and the wolf were staying...but as she approached the door, she heard whining sounds, followed by repetitive scratching.

"Huh?" Kodah muttered as she began to open the door, only for the wolf to come running, nearly knocking her over as he ran. "Whoa! What in the-?!" She then looked inside the room...only to gasp upon seeing that the bed was empty, the sheets were tossed to the floor...and Link was nowhere to be found.

"Linny?!" Kodah asked as she came and looked around. "Linny, where are you?!"

That's when she noticed something on the desk: a folded up piece of paper with a quill pen next to it. Kodah picked up the paper before she opened it up and read its contents, only to gasp.

"...Oh, no...!" she whispered before she ran to the throne room. "King Dorephan! Prince Sidon! Everyone! Linny's gone missing!"

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

Yeah...not as long as I would have liked, but it's the best I got.

Review, please!


	25. The Skull Kid

**Ch. 25- The Skull Kid**

* * *

The Legend of Zelda © Nintendo

Maudi © Me

* * *

King Dorephan sat on his throne while Sidon stood in front of him, reading the note that Link had left behind.

"'To the kindly Zoras'," Sidon read, "'by the time you read this...I will already be far away from here. I don't know where I'm going...I don't even know what I'm doing anymore...but I know this much: I know that I am a failure. If I'm such a great hero, then I should have been able to prevent the Calamity from ever happening, 100 years ago. Now...my friends are dead...and the princess I meant to protect is trapped with that...abomination. I appreciate your hospitality...but I don't deserve it. I'm nothing but a sham. If you see the Sheikah Elder, Impa...please tell her I'm sorry. Link.'" He then sighed as he put the note down.

"...Linny..." Kodah whispered.

"...The poor lad," Muzu muttered. "I can't even imagine what he must be feeling..." He then sighed. "It's my fault...I never should have made him feel that way."

"It matters not, Muzu," said King Dorephan. "Seeing Mipha's spirit must have been too much on him...it would have been too much on anyone who knew her." He then closed his eyes. "I, too, have felt like a failure...but I managed to find hope again, despite my daughter's passing. I just hope Link manages to find his feet, again."

"What about the wolf that Link came with?" asked Bazz. "He ran off with no way of knowing how to find him."

"I wouldn't worry too much about him," said King Dorephan. "I'm sure the wolf will find Link. Hyrule may be a big place, but I'm certain the boy is out there, somewhere. Tracking him down might be the easy part...it's convincing him to return to his mission that might prove difficult due to his heart being in so much turmoil. All we can do is pray that Hylia is watching over him."

"...Link..." Sidon whispered, worriedly.

XXX

2 days later, in Kakariko Village...

"What?!" Impa questioned. "You can't be serious!"

"I just heard from Auntie Purah, Grandmother!" Paya cried. "Master Link has gone missing!"

"Where did she hear this from?" asked Impa.

"From the Zoras!" answered Paya. "A messenger was sent there! They say that after Link freed the Divine Beast, Vah Ruta, he vanished the day after, and no one's seen him since then! They found a note he left, saying that he was a failure or something!"

"...I see," Impa said. "I was dreading this. It seems Link has finally understood the gravity of the situation...he realizes that he has failed." She then looked up at Paya. "What about the wolf?"

"The wolf is still out, trying to find him," said Paya. "He could be anywhere in Hyrule, by now!"

"Then we must hope for the best," Impa said...before she looked toward the window, worriedly.

 _'Link...where are you?'_

XXX

Umbra loped through Hyrule Fields, sniffing the grass and dirt for any sign of Link. So far, he had a trail, faint as it was...but it was something. The day before, he had tracked Link's scent back to the Wetlands Stable and he saw that Blackie wasn't there, so he knew Link was riding horseback.

The only problem was it was hard to discern which scent he had to follow in order to catch up to Link. What's worse, when Umbra approached any other Hylians, he would be chased off since they thought that he was a lone wolf, seeking to harm their mounts. It wasn't even the Hylians that he frightened, but the occasional traveling Goron.

Nighttime proved to be just as dangerous as the day, for the monsters would often hunt. A few Bokoblins wasn't anything he couldn't handle. It was the Moblins he had the most trouble with. There were times he had to force himself to run away.

He had managed to keep himself fed by eating rabbits, birds, or fish, as well as the occasional handout from kind strangers, even though he did keep his distance. He knew from his and Link's encounter with that one Yiga assassin that not everyone could be trustworthy. He just didn't want to risk it.

Suddenly, the wolf stopped in his tracks as his nose caught a very unsettling scent. He quickly threw his head up...and he felt his heart sink.

It was Blackie...with his belly torn open by sharp teeth and claws, most of his innards were gone, his throat was mangled open, and he was missing a leg. A multitude of flies buzzed around the carcass and there was a pool of blood on the ground, and Umbra could recognize several strands of fur, as well as trails bloody paw prints that led away from the corpse.

The horse was an unfortunate victim of a pack of hungry wolves. Perhaps not as savage and cunning as wolfos...but it was still a gruesome way to die.

Umbra didn't blame Link, though. He knew that Link was not some heartless coward who would sacrifice his horse just to save his own skin. He must have tried everything in his power to keep his steed from being devoured like this. Perhaps he made Blackie try to run away in the hope that he would be fast enough to escape the pack, and he must have also tried to distract the wolves...but it just wasn't enough.

Umbra walked away from Blackie's body for a moment, then he returned, grabbed the carcass by one of the legs, and dragged him into a deep hole, where he soon dropped him, then buried the corpse. Then he placed a stone on top of the dirt mound and lay several flowers, as well, before he looked to the heavens and gave a long, haunting howl.

...What he didn't expect was for someone to howl back. Well, it wasn't a howl, but more like a small yip. Umbra turned and saw something moving through the tall grass behind him, which caused him to growl, expecting it to be one of the wolves, coming to pick off Blackie's remains...but nary.

It was soon revealed to be a small gray wolf pup, no older than at least a few weeks. He looked a bit skinny and a bit dirty, too, but he looked rather happy. The only thing was...why was he alone? Did his pack leave him behind?

Whatever the case was, he didn't have time to worry about it, now. He had to find Link, and soon, so he soon began to walk away...only the pup followed him, his tongue dangling out of his mouth as he panted happily. Umbra blinked in confusion before he kept walking, but the pup just continued to follow him, which caused the wolf to growl a bit in annoyance. He turned and barked at the pup, who yelped in fright and jumped back a bit. Umbra snorted before he turned to walk away again...only to be stopped by a small whine, causing him to glance back at the pup, who was lying on the ground with these sad, round eyes...and the older wolf felt his heart sink.

Great. Just what he didn't need, right now.

Umbra seemed to heave a sigh before he slowly approached the little pup, who shrunk back from him and covered his eyes...only for the wolf to gently nudge him from behind with his nose, causing him to stand. Then Umbra began to walk away again, only to turn to the pup, once more and make a forward gesture with his head.

The pup blinked before he began to wag his tail and pant excitedly, then he let out a yip and began to clumsily follow after the wolf.

It seemed that on top of looking for Link, he was now stuck with babysitting, too.

XXX

The wind howled wildly and the snow was swirling about in random directions. Any rational thinking being would be smart enough to avoid being out in this weather...except one.

Link trudged through the snow, wearing nothing but his pants and his thick warm doublet...but even that didn't seem to shield him from the cold. His teeth chattered, his nose and the tips of his ears turned a bright red, and he hugged his own body in an attempt to stay warm. Snow had formed on his hair and eyebrows, even though he was wearing his hood, which had grown tattered and had some rips in some places. However, if one were to look in his eyes, which were once full of vigor and warmth...they would see that they had been as cold as the snow itself.

This boy was nothing more than a shell of what he once was.

All he could ever think about was the spirit of Mipha...and that sad smile she had when their eyes met. He wanted to say much more to his old friend...but he never got the chance. She sent him away before he could. He wanted to say he was sorry for letting her down...for letting all of Hyrule down.

He was supposed to protect this kingdom...but this kingdom had become nothing but a vast wilderness where monsters run rampant and civilization was rarely seen.

What kind of hero was he?

As Link kept walking through along the mountain trail, several shadows suddenly appeared behind him before slinking toward him, hissing and making clicking noises. Link suddenly froze in place before he glanced back, only to gasp as three white lizalfos with light blue stripes appeared and lunged at him. He quickly drew the Lightscale Trident and tried to stab one of them, but they quickly surrounded him and he was whipped in the back by one of their tails. Link grunted as he fell into the snow, but he quickly tried to get to his feet while the lizalfos opened their mouths and spewed what looked spiked ice balls.

Link quickly used the Lightscale Trident to bat them away, but one of the lizalfos jumped at him while holding a spear in its hands. Thankfully, Link rolled out of the way in time but screamed in pain when he felt an arrow pierce his side. One of the lizalfos seemed to laugh at the boy while holding a bow, which it soon armed with another. Link growled as he tried to fight back, but he was soon struck in the arm by another arrow while the third lizalfos slashed him in the side with its elbow talon, causing Link to tumble across the ground until he was at the edge of a cliff. Just as Link was about to get up and fight back again...he was kicked off the ledge by the lizalfos pack, who laughed at him and pointed their clawed fingers at him, mockingly.

It was almost as if he can hear them say "Look! It's Hyrule's fallen hero!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Link screamed before he struck a rock on the way down, leaving his temple bloody...before he finally hit the snow beneath him. Link groaned as he reached up his hand...only to finally loses his senses as he faded into unconsciousness. As the snow slowly began to pile up on top of him, preparing to bury him...until a shadow suddenly cast over his face before it grabbed him and dragged him away.

XXX

Meanwhile, down in Hateno Village...

"Hey, have you ever heard the stories?" asked a young boy with glasses while sitting with his friends, eating some apples he had swiped from the kitchen while his mother was busy.

"What stories?" asked a young girl with short black hair that was tied up in a ponytail.

"They say there's some kind of ghost up in Mt. Lanayru," said the boy. "A long time ago, this kid went in the mountains but never returned. They say that monsters got her."

"Monsters?" asked another boy with spiky hair, nervously.

"That's right...but some people say they still the girl wanders the mountain...in the form of an evil spirit," the boy with the glasses said in an eerie voice. "When people see her, at first, she has her back turned to them...but when she faces them, all they see is a skull. They call her...the Skull Kid...!"

The children gulped before they glanced at each other, worriedly...except one: a girl with long, dark blue hair, who crossed her arms as she glared at the boy.

"Yeah, right," she said. "And where'd you hear that?"

"My uncle," said the boy, "so it's gotta be a true story!"

"Yeah, right," the dark blue-haired girl said. "Like your uncle ever said anything that was true!"

"Yeah, there's no such thing as the Skull Kid!" said the spiky-haired boy.

"Oh, yeah?!" asked the glasses-wearing boy. "Then how do you explain the stuff that goes missing at night in the village, like bandages and medicine and stuff?!"

XXX

Link groaned as he opened his eyes...only to find his vision with nothing but gray. As his vision cleared, though, he found himself in a cave, and not just that, but he found an unusual stiffness in his arm and his stomach, causing him to slightly lift up his doublet to reveal that his torso had been bandaged, and he pulled back his sleeve to find that his arm had been bandaged, as well.

"Are you feeling better, now?"

Link looked up...only to gasp as he saw someone standing next to the campfire. It looked about the size of your average Hylian child, wearing some sort of brown parka and dark brown fuzzy boots...but what was more unsettling was the white skull mask on its face with one red eye showing through it.

"You're lucky that I found you..." she said.

Link gasped as he reached into his pack and pulled out a dagger at this...whatever-it-was, who screamed as she fell back and held out her hands.

"Wait, wait, wait!" she cried. "Please...don't hurt me! I'm not really a monster! It's just a mask I'm wearing!"

"Huh?" Link muttered while the stranger took her mask off...revealing the face of a mere Hylian girl with maroon hair that was tied in pigtails and a single red eye...with her left eye covered with an eyepatch.

"Hi," she said. "My name is Maudi. Some people call me...the Skull Kid."

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

So here's something I added: I decided to name Wolf Link "Umbra" from here on out. Calling him "the wolf" gets monotonous.

Also, the wolf pup idea was from a friend from DA called Lightningwolf710.

Review, please!


	26. Hope Returns

**Ch. 26- Hope Returns**

* * *

The Legend of Zelda © Nintendo

Maudi © Me

* * *

"You're surprised, aren't you?" asked Maudi while Link stared at her. "A kid like me, alone in the mountains, wearing a spooky skull mask...I'm the one who should be surprised, though. Not many grownups like you enter Mt. Lanayru. How'd you even get here?"

A pause...but then Link glared at the girl before he looked away, to her surprise and slight irritation.

"Hey, what's with the look on your face?" asked Maudi. "Is that how you thank someone after they save you?"

Link glared at Maudi intensely, causing her to gasp silently as she stepped back. However, Link then sighed as he turned away once more, causing the child to approach him, slowly, and even reach her hand out to him, but he pulled away, as if sensing that she was going to touch him, causing her to recoil back. Instead of getting angry, though, she only looked at Link sadly before she sat back down, too.

"...I think I get it now," she said. "You...didn't wanna be saved, did you?"

Another beat passed...then Link turned to Maudi and silently shook his head.

"...I seem to hear that a lot, these days," said Maudi as she looked at the small campfire. "I hear grownups saying that Hyrule has become so dangerous. It was bad enough when it was only just the monsters. Now 100 years have passed, and they've pretty much taken over. There's hardly any civilization, now...people are dying, more and more..." She then sighed. "...Including my family."

Link's eyes went wide as he heard this.

"I used to live in Hateno Village," Maudi said. "Well...close to it, anyway. We actually lived on the outskirts of it. It was just me, my Mom, my Dad, and my big sister. I also had a little brother." She then sighed as she looked out to the cave. "Three years ago...I lost them. Moblins attacked us. My Mom was killed first...then my Dad after he tried to fend them off with a bow and arrow. One of them actually managed to grab me and bash out my eye with a club, but I got away because my Dad managed to save me with his last breath. My sister hurt her ankle while she was trying to run away, and she wasn't fast enough to escape the moblins. One of them finished her off while my brother and I escaped here, into the mountain. 2 weeks later, he finally got sick and died...now it's just me."

Link felt his heart sink and he looked away from Maudi. Just what he needed: another reminder of his failure. A child now left orphaned because he couldn't stop this calamity from happening in the first place.

"So, here I am," Maudi said. "Living in a cave, alone on the mountain." She then picked up her skull mask. "I carved this mask from the wood of a cedar tree in order to hide myself from the monsters...but sometimes, I'll sneak down to the village to steal some things that I need, like bandages and a cooking pot. Because I usually go down at night, people will see me and think that I'm a ghost...that's how I got my name: the Skull Kid."

Link blinked at the girl in surprise. He had to admit, though it was wrong of her to steal...it was a bit clever of her to use the mask as a way of disguise.

"But I'm getting ahead of myself, aren't I?" asked Maudi. "I mean...I didn't even ask you your name. So...what do they call you?"

Link paused for a moment before he told her his name.

"Link, huh?" Maudi asked. "Hmm...you know, it's weird. You have the same name as the knight who used to protect the old princess, all the time. What was her name? Zelda?"

Link bit his lip before he looked away, again.

"...Say, Link," said Maudi. "I know it's probably not my business...but how come you didn't want me to save you?"

Link glanced back at Maudi before he shook his head and sighed, dejectedly.

"...You don't wanna talk, do you?" asked Maudi. "That's fine. But...you know...I am here."

Link smiled a bit, at that...albeit sadly, causing Maudi to smile back before she got up and went over to a pile of sticks, which she threw onto the fire. As for Link, he stared out at the cave's mouth, listening to the howling wind and watching the snow whirling around outside. Before too long, he drifted off into slumber while Maudi sat nearby, watching him.

"Poor guy," he said. "He must have been through a lot, recently."

XXX

"Oh, click, snap!"

Purah slammed her hands against the table in frustration.

"I don't understand it!" she cried. "We should have been able to find him, by now! It's been days!"

"Now, Miss Purah!" Symin exclaimed as he picked up several scattered papers. "We mustn't lose our heads!"

"I have every right to be frustrated, Symin!" Purah shouted. "I tried to track Link's Sheikah Slate signature, but there's no trace of it anywhere on the map, even on the parts that Link hasn't registered, yet!"

"...Miss Purah," Symin said, worriedly. "If I may...there's the possibility that maybe Master Link doesn't want to be found."

"But why?" asked Purah. "Doesn't he realize how much we need him, now, more than ever?!" She then looked down at the table. "Especially the poor princess...we don't know how much longer she'll last, facing Ganon all alone in the castle...and meanwhile, Link is out there, feeling sorry for himself! How can he be so selfish, and a time like this?!"

"Now, Miss Purah," said Symin, "we must consider how Master Link must be feeling. After all, he's just now realizing the weight of his failure to save this kingdom, 100 years ago...and given the fact that he must be regaining some of his memories, by now, I'm sure it's become very hard on him."

"...I suppose," Purah said, sadly. "Still..."

"I'm sure Master Link will come out of it, somehow," said Symin. "Hopefully, though, it won't be too long until he finds his feet again."

"...Well, we can't wait too long," said Purah as she looked back at Symin. "The longer we wait for Link to get his head together...the shorter time that Hyrule has left." She then looked out a nearby window. "...Link...I know you must be hurting right now...but you have to try and get through this!"

XXX

 **CHOMP!** The bokoblin screeched in pain as fangs crunched on its windpipe before it fell down to the ground in a pool of purple blood. Umbra panted heavily as he stood on the corpses of several bokoblins and even a few lizalfos here and there. The wolf licked his lips before he turned to a nearby hollow log, from which the frightened wolf pup emerged. Once the older wolf assured the pup that it was safe, he came out of his hiding place before the two looked around and saw what they were looking for: a nice, big piece of seared meat, roasting over a fire.

Seeing as how the monsters wouldn't be eating it anymore, the two took this time to have a bit of a meal before they continued their search for Link.

As they ate, Umbra momentarily stopped to look up at the sky, which had begun to turn a bright orange as the sun began to dip behind the treetops of the forest. Night would be arriving shortly, and the monsters seemed to be most active during that time. Though Umbra could see exceptionally well in the dark, with this wolf pup now following him around, it would be unwise to get into any unnecessary fights.

Thus the two wolves ate their fill and found a nice den to curl up for the night, deciding to continue their search for Link at morning light. The pup lied by Umbra's side with a tired yawn before he cast off into slumber. As for Umbra, himself, he looked up towards the orange and pink sky as the sun had set...and even though he was worried for Link, as he kept watching the twilight sky, he thought of only one name.

 _'...Midna...'_

XXX

Darkness...just darkness...he was floating in it, endlessly. No light to be seen for miles. No sounds...not even a whisper...he couldn't even hear his own breath.

This must be what death feels like...or was he really dead, at all? Maybe he was just numb.

But then, as he turned...he saw it: this brilliant, golden light, flashing before his very eyes, which he was forced to shield because of the sheer radiance of it.

"Link...Link...!"

Link gasped silently. It was Zelda's voice, that much he was sure of. She called out to him, gently, softly...he reached out toward the light, practically swimming through the thick darkness.

"Link...Link...Link!"

As Link grew closer...the voice suddenly became louder...more desperate while the light shined brighter...but then, out of nowhere...this huge, grotesque, boar-shaped head lunged out from the light, roaring furiously as malice dripped from its tusks and gaping maw. Link gasped in horror as he turned to flee, and yet...he felt himself getting pulled in, and as he glanced back...he gasped in even horror as he saw a hand reach out toward him...a hand wrapped in tendrils of malice...malice that practically covered the face of Zelda, almost as if it was pouring out of her mouth and eyes as she let out an unearthly screech.

"LIIIIIIIIIINK!"

Before Link could escape...the monster's jaws clamped shut over him.

XXX

Link gasped as he sat up, grabbing at his chest as he felt his heart pounding so harshly, that it threatened to burst. He then looked around and sighed as he realized that he was still in the cave that Maudi brought him to.

A nightmare...it seemed that they plagued him a lot, even more so than when he awoke from the Shrine of Resurrection.

...Zelda...of course...in his grief over realizing that he had failed in saving Mipha, as well as the other Champions, he had almost forgotten his true mission. After all...the Zora Princess pleaded that he save her since just like Mipha and possibly the other Champions, as well, Zelda was also fighting, trapped within Hyrule Castle with the Calamity Ganon...that abomination.

Maybe he did fail in saving Mipha...but there was no way he was going to fail Zelda. As her appointed knight, even if he didn't really remember very much about her yet, he still had a duty to uphold.

As Link was about to get up, he suddenly realized something: it was too quiet in the cave. As he looked around, he saw that Maudi was nowhere in sight. That's when he also noticed that the campfire had gone out, as well. She must've gone out in search of more kindling.

Even if she did have her skull mask to protect her from monsters, there was still a chance that Maudi got lost out there in the mountain range, and a child like her would not last very long, even with proper insolation from the cold. He had to go find her, and fast!

With a grunt, Link picked himself up off the ground, then looked around for his weapons, which he found leaning against the cave wall. He picked them up and then headed off into the snowy tundra in search of the young girl.

XXX

Maudi panted as she hid behind a tree, holding a bundle of herbs, mushrooms, and some dry branches.

"I think I'm in trouble," she whispered as she glanced around the corner, only to find a pack of lizalfos, slinking about with their tongues whipping at the air. They croaked and clicked their jaws at each other as their eyes darted about in random directions.

It seemed that Maudi had gotten a bit careless.

Even with her wearing her Skull Kid mask, lizalfos were quite intelligent monsters, more so than bokoblins were. If they caught even a tiny trace of human scent, they'd know that there was an intruder in their territory...and if they ever caught Maudi, she'd be lizard food in an instant.

Maudi gulped nervously as she tried to think of what to do. Should she run? ...No. The lizalfos would be too fast for her to outrun. Maybe she could try and sneak away? No, that wouldn't work. The lizalfos would hear her footsteps crunching in the snow, regardless.

It seemed that she really was trapped.

 _'Not good...I can't just stand here...!'_ she thought as she looked up to the sky. _'What am I gonna do?! They'll find me, at this rate!'_

Suddenly, a loud yell rang out, causing the lizalfos to look up to see Link shooting at them with fire arrows with his bow, and when they struck their bodies, they instantly vanished into nothingness. Any other lizalfos that were still standing screeched at Link before they rushed at him and tried to whip him with their tails, but the Hylian warrior jumped away before he skewered them with the Lightscale Trident that Mipha gave him. One more attempted to strike him down from behind, but Link whipped around and sliced its neck open with an old dagger he found on the way here, causing it to croak as it collapsed on the ground.

Just like that, the monsters had been vanquished.

"Whoa...!" Maudi whispered in awe as she came out of hiding. "Link, that was amazing!"

Link turned and smiled as Maudi approached him, relieved that she was all right.

"Thanks for coming to save me," said Maudi. "I'm sorry...did I worry you?"

Link just waved his hand, as if to say "A little, but I knew I'd find you".

"I just went out to go find some extra herbs and some firewood," said Maudi, "but I ended up getting careless and wandered right into lizalfos territory."

Link smiled...but then grunted a bit as he clutched at where his wounds were.

"Oh, no!" Maudi exclaimed. "Are you still hurt?"

Link sighed and nodded his head.

"Come on...let's head back," said Maudi as she took his hand. "You need more rest."

Link nodded his head as he began to walk with the young girl back to the cave. As he did, he smiled down at Maudi, gratefully, causing her to smile back as she kept leading him.

At the very least...he had gotten his hope back.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

Finally updated this, again. Thanks to those who were patient enough to wait for another chapter.

Review, please!


	27. Link and the Dragon

**Ch. 27- Link and the Dragon**

* * *

The Legend of Zelda © Nintendo

Maudi © Me

* * *

"There you go," said Maudi as she wrapped some new bandages around Link's wounds, as well as some herbal salve to keep them from getting infected. "That better?"

Link smiled and nodded his head, gratefully, which caused Maudi to smile back at him as she pulled Link's shirt back down.

"You look a lot better than when I found you," the girl said. "And I don't just mean your wounds...you look a lot chipper, now."

Link chuckled and nodded his head.

"That's good," Maudi smiled. "I'm glad you're feeling a lot better now. I was worried for a while."

Link chuckled as he scratched the back of his head in an apologetic manner.

"It's okay," Maudi said. "I'm not mad. After all, if you hadn't shown up, I wouldn't even be here, right now."

Link smiled and nodded, again while Maudi set the herbs aside.

"You get some rest, now," said Maudi. "Try not to overexert yourself, again."

Link chuckled again, but still nodded his head, nonetheless. He felt like he was being scolded by a doctor rather than a child. Still, deciding to heed her advice, Link got comfortable under the old sheets that Maudi provided for him and sighed as he lied down on the old but warm straw. He stared up at the stone ceiling of the cave, slowly counting to 100 as sleep began to overtake him as his eyes soon shut, the world fading away to darkness as he entered the world of dreams.

XXX

 _"...Help...me..."_

"Huh...?" Link muttered as he opened his eyes before he sat up and looked around, being careful not to get up too quickly, though. Nearby, Maudi quietly slept on a bed of hay, completely unaware of Link's stirring. Link blinked down at the girl before he looked toward the cave mouth, where he saw the snow fall gently outside. After a few moments of contemplation, he simply shrugged.

Perhaps he was just dreaming again.

As he prepared to lie back down on the hay, he heard it again...

 _"Help me...!"_

That voice...it seemed so clear. There was no way he was imagining it, just now.

 _"Help me...please...!"_

"...Do you hear that, Link?"

Link turned to Maudi, who sat up as she looked out toward the outside of the cave, as well.

"That voice...you hear it, don't you?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"Mm!" Link nodded his head.

"...It's strange," Maudi said. "I've actually been hearing that voice for a long time...but I just thought it was my imagination." She looked back to the outside, worry etching her features. "Link...whoever's out there, they need help...what do we do?"

Link looked back outside before he put on a determined expression, then he stood up, gathered his arsenal, and headed out. Maugi gasped before she put on her skull mask, then got up and went after him.

"Link, wait!" she said. "I'm going with you! I don't want you to overdo it again! ...That and...I'm afraid of being left alone."

Link smiled at the girl and nodded his head in understanding before he offered his hand to her, which caused her to smile as she held it before they headed out into the snow, following the voice.

 _"Help me...someone...help me...!"_

XXX

Link and Maudi were climbing the mountainside, shielding themselves from the wind and blinding snow. It was actually a blessing in disguise, really. This way, the monsters that skulked around the mountain couldn't see them. Of course, that also made it harder for the two Hylians to see the monsters, which meant they had to be extra careful. As they got closer to the peak, the voice seemed to get louder.

 _"Help me...help me!"_

"Sounds like we're getting closer," Maudi said, her mask lifted up onto her forehead. "Let's hurry, Link!"

Link nodded before he tightly gripped Maudi's hand as the duo made their way up the peak. As they neared a corner, Link suddenly stopped as he heard a deep growl coming from around the bend, causing him and Maudi to stop and hide behind a giant icicle.

"What was that...?!" Maudi asked in a frightened whisper, prompting Link to turn to her and put a finger to his lips, which caused her to cover her mouth. Then, Link gripped the Lightscale Trident as he neared the corner, then yelled as he jumped out, holding the weapon in a thrusting motion...but then his jaw dropped.

"Link?" Maudi asked as she peeked her head around the icicle. "What is it?"

Link gestured for Maudi to come closer, which prompted her to walk up to him before she looked up...only to gasp in both surprise and horror.

There, coiled around the icy peak behind a large statue of the Goddess Hylia, which sat in the middle of a glowing spring...was a gigantic dragon. It had three legs and a long, serpentine body covered in dark purple scales and horns that looked like a cluster of icicles...but that wasn't what was the most shocking. What really took Link and Maudi by surprise was that the beast was covered in that same strange reddish-black goop with giant black eyeballs glaring down at them, menacingly...just like back in Vah Ruta.

Ganon's malice...it seemed to not only possess the Divine Beasts...but living creatures, too.

"I don't believe it...!" Maudi whispered. "It's a dragon...a real dragon! My Mom used to tell me stories about how they were the guardian spirits of Hyrule...but I didn't think they were actually real!"

 _"...You...came..."_

Maudi gasped silently, as did Link.

"...That voice," Maudi said. "You were the one calling out to us?"

 _"Yes..."_ the dragon answered. _"Please...help me...!"_

"Who are you?" Maudi asked. "What happened to you?"

 _"...I am Naydra,"_ said the dragon. _"The guardian dragon of the Lanayru Province of Hyrule...I, along with my fellow dragons, Dinraal and Farosh, have guarded Hyrule since time immemorial..."_ She then grunted in pain. _"During the 100 years that Hyrule fell into ruin...Calamity Ganon's malice has spread, consuming anything it touched...myself being among them. Since that day...I hid here...fearing that I may harm the land that I had been tasked to protect."_ She then looked at Link...and her eyes. _"...You...the Hero of Hyrule..."_

Link stared up at the dragon.

 _"Hyrule has been blessed with your return,"_ said Naydra. _"If you are truly the champion that seeks to destroy Ganon and free the land from its terrible clutches...you must first...free me...from its malice...!"_ She grunted in pain, again. _"Please! If nothing's done, soon...I might turn against Hyrule...before I perish...!"_

Link gasped before he looked to Maudi, who looked up at him, worriedly.

"...You gotta help her, Link," she said. "You heard her! If you don't do something, quick, she might attack the village down below! Or worse, she'll die!"

Link nodded his head. He knew very well of the danger. After all, Hateno Village was practically at the foot of the mountain. He couldn't imagine what would happen if Naydra went on a rampage from the pain of the malice corrupting and attacked the village there. If he was going to free the dragon from the malice, he had to be quick about it.

As he readied his bow and arrow, the eyeballs that grew out of Naydra's body glowered down at the hero, who glared right back at them before he shot an arrow into the largest eye on Naydra's head, which caused her to let out a pained roar before she leaped up into the air!

"Link! She's flying!" Maudi called. "You gotta go after her, or you might lose her!"

Link panted as he began to climb up the peak while Naydra ascended toward the sky. As he clung to an icicle, using the Vicious Sickle he still had as an icepick, he suddenly leaped off at the edge, causing Maudi to gasp...before he pulled out the paraglider and caught onto a rising updraft created by the dragon. Maudi sighed in relief as Link continued to follow Naydra up the mountaintop, then once he got close enough, he shot at one of the eyeballs that was growing on her underbelly, causing the dragon to roar in more pain as she began to descend, but Link followed, this time jumping onto Naydra's back and clinging to her scales.

"Careful, Link!" Maudi called from down below, but then she gasped as she ducked down to avoid Naydra's claws as she flew by. As the dragon began to fly through several trees, Link yelled out in surprise as he held on for dear life, shielding his face from the splinters of wood as Naydra flew higher. Knowing he couldn't hold on forever and that he couldn't shoot the malice off of the dragon it plagued, Link saw a nearby cliff and jumped off, taking a moment to catch his breath before he pulled out another arrow from his quiver and shot another eyeball, this one growing on the dragon's underbelly.

"You almost got it, Link! Just two more!" Maudi called out.

Naydra roared as she flew toward Link, who gasped as he leaped off the cliff, grabbing on to the dragon's back, again as she raced by, this time heading for the forest down below. As she flew, a small camp of bokoblins screeched in fright as the giant dragon approached them, forcing them to scatter. At that moment, Link managed to get a good grip of his bow and shot at the blob of malice on the dragon's lower back.

Just one more left: on the very tip of Naydra's tail.

At that moment, Naydra flew up, back toward the mountaintop, causing Link to cry out as he held onto her back for dear life. Maudi shrieked as she ducked down once again as the dragon soared overhead, and at that moment, Link jumped off and landed in the snow. He grunted a moment from the shock of his landing but managed to stand on his feet. Just as Naydra flew by one last time, Link readied his bow and arrow and shot the last bit of malice, causing Naydra to roar in pain, again...but then, her body began to take on a white glow, and soon, her dark purple scales turned into a pale baby blue color and her horns had become a deep blue.

"I...I think you did, Link!" Maudi said. "Naydra's back to normal!"

Link smiled and nodded his head before he looked up at Naydra.

 _"Thank you, O Hero of Hyrule,"_ said Naydra as she coiled herself around the mountain's peak. _"Now that the malice no longer has a hold of me, I am free to roam the Lanayru Province as its guardian spirit. You have shown great courage in taking on this task, in spite of your current state."_

Link nodded his head, once again.

 _"And now, there is just one last thing to do,"_ said Naydra as she raised her claws and raked them across her body...and not long after, a white scale that was about the size of a dinner plate fell at Link's feet.

 _"Take this scale of mine,"_ Naydra told him, _"and place it into the sacred spring...once you do, a shrine will present itself to you...farewell."_

On that, she soon flew off, high into the sky...and disappeared beyond the clouds.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

Yeah, I know. I am very late with this, but I finally got the motivation to update this one, again, THANK GOD.

Have you guys listened to the Breath of the Wild live concert medley? If you haven't, go listen to it on YouTube, NOW. Seriously, it's worth it.

Review, please!


	28. The Hero's Comeback

**Ch. 28- The Hero's Comeback**

* * *

The Legend of Zelda © Nintendo

Maudi © Me

* * *

Link held the dragon's scale in his hands as he approached the statue of Hylia. He looked up at the statue, his breath coming out in small puffs of frost, then he glanced back at Maudi, who stood behind, watching in anticipation. Link took in a deep breath and sighed before he dropped the scale in the water before the statue...and soon after, a golden white light shone, momentarily blinding the young warrior. Not long after, there was a rumbling sound as a door suddenly opened up behind the statue, revealing a shrine within.

Link gasped silently, but then put on a determined expression as he walked inside, but then he looked back at Maudi, who smiled and nodded at him.

"Go on," she said. "I'll wait for you here."

Link smiled before he approached the shrine, using the Sheikah Slate to activate the door, then stepped inside as he was taken down below.

XXX

Link stood before the shriveled monk that sat in his palanquin, his legs crossed and his hands on his knees. Before the monk was a treasure chest, which the warrior opened up to reveal some sort of spear that a snowflake-shaped spearhead. Deciding it might be of use to him, he took the weapon and stashed it away, then approached the monk.

 _"I am Jitam Sa'mi...you have done well to arrive at this shrine. A hero rises to right the wrongs of Hyrule."_

Soon, Link felt an aura envelope...and he could all his fatigue wane and all the wounds he had sustained healed.

 _"May the Goddess smile upon you..."_

Link smiled and nodded his head gratefully as the monk soon disappeared.

XXX

Purah gasped as she looked down at her own Sheikah Slate...which showed a blinking dot on the map.

"...I don't believe it," she whispered.

"Miss Purah?" asked Symin. "What is it?"

"It's...it's Link!" Purah exclaimed. "I finally traced his Sheikah Slate's signature! He's somewhere on Mt. Lanayru! He activated a shrine that was hidden there!"

"Mt. Lanayru?!" Symin questioned in disbelief. "How'd he end up there?!"

"Has he been hiding up there, all along?" Purah asked. "Why would he activate his Sheikah Slate, now?!"

XXX

Umbra tensed up as he looked up to the sky...and he could just barely make out the shape of a serpentine-like creature flying high into the air from the peak of a faraway mountain. The pup, sitting up on Umbra's back, blinked in curiosity. He couldn't quite make it out, but he looked at his guardian, who seemed to have this knowing look in his eyes.

He looked to his young charge and barked, telling him to hold on tightly, which the pup did as Umbra soon took off running...headed toward Hateno Village.

XXX

Maudi blinked as Link finally emerged from the shrine and stepped out from behind the statue of Hylia. He waded through the Spring of Wisdom as he approached the girl, who smiled up at him.

"How are you feeling?" asked Maudi, causing Link to make signs with his hands in response. "All better, huh? That's good." She then cast her eyes down to the snow...her smile momentarily fading, which caused Link to blink at her as concern appeared on his own visage. He gently reached his hand down and tilted her head up so that he could look her in the eye with an expression that said "What's wrong?"

"...I'm glad you're better now," Maudi said, "but...I guess this means you're leaving, aren't you?"

Link frowned...but he nodded his head, nonetheless, causing the girl to sigh quietly.

"I knew it," she said. "I knew something was up when the dragon called you the Hero of Hyrule...I guess that means you really are that knight who protected the princess, 100 years ago...aren't you?"

Link momentarily looked away before he began to sign the words "I didn't really protect her...but I will, now."

"...I see," Maudi said. "Well...I hope you do save her."

Link smiled at Maudi...before he offered her his hand, causing her to look up at him in surprise.

"...You...you want me to come with you?" she inquired, to which Link nodded in response. "Back down to Hateno Village?"

Link nodded his head, again.

"But...I've been here so long," Maudi began, "I don't know if I fit in there."

Link only smiled at her in assurance...which caused her to smile back.

"...I guess...I could go with you," she said. "I'd probably safer there than I am in the mountains, wouldn't I?"

Link chuckled while Maudi laughed, too.

"...Okay," she said. "Let's go, Link!"

Link nodded...before he held up his Sheikah Slate and looked at the map on the screen.

XXX

When Purah opened the door...imagine her surprise when she saw Link standing right outside, holding the hand of a young girl with an eyepatch over her eye. However...her surprise soon gave way to relief...and before Link even knew what happened, the Sheikah woman-turned-child practically launched herself at him, throwing her arms around him and turning into a blubbering mess as tears fell from her eyes.

"Link!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe it! You're alive!"

Link smiled at Purah before he gently patted her head in an apologetic manner while Maudi stood nearby, blinking in bewilderment.

"We were so worried about you, Master Link!" said Symin. "You've been missing for days!"

Link looked down at the ground, guiltily as he scratched the back of his head.

"Why don't you and your little friend come in?" Symin suggested. "We can all sit down and talk over a nice hot cup of tea. I'm sure you must be cold after being up on Mt. Lanayru for so long."

"I'd like that, very much, sir," Maudi said, and Link nodded his head in agreement.

Soon, the four of them were all sitting at the table (carefully putting some important research papers aside) and drinking some fresh-brewed green tea, courtesy of Purah. It was during this time that Link conveyed to the two Sheikah scientists about what he had been doing: how he freed Vah Ruta from Ganon's control and how he met with Mipha's spirit inside the Divine Beast. He also told them about his temporary depression and how he had lost his horse, Blackie to a pack of wolves while he wandered Hyrule, and how he had winded up on Mt. Lanayru, wallowing in self-loathing and pity until he met Maudi, who found him and tended to his injuries, and how he managed to regain his resolve to save Zelda from Ganon. He even told them about finding Naydra at the Spring of Wisdom on the mountaintop and how he had saved her from Ganon's malice.

"Click, snap...!" Purah gaped. "It sounds like you had quite a time while you were away, Link!"

"Indeed!" Symin concurred before he glanced at Maudi. "For starters, who knew that this girl was actually the Skull Kid that the villagers have been speaking about as of late?"

"Heheheh," Maudi chuckled, sheepishly.

"And you even met one of the legendary guardian dragons!" Purah added. "I knew you were something special, Link, but I didn't think you'd be _that_ special!"

Link smiled a bit, holding his teacup in his hand...but then he looked down at the floor, a troubled expression on his face.

"Link?" Purah asked. "What's wrong?"

Link looked up at Purah before he started speaking in sign language.

"I'm sorry about what I did...I was just so upset...I felt like I failed."

"...Oh, Link," Purah said as she put her hand on his. "We understand. Anyone would feel shocked about what happened...but it only means that you finally understand what you have to do, don't you?"

Link exhaled through his nose before he began to make signs, again.

"I woke up...and now I need to protect this kingdom."

"That's right," Purah nodded. "Now you understand what has to be done...Link...the quest you take will always be full of hardships and...sure, you might feel like crying now and then, and that's perfectly fine! There's no shame in it!"

"She speaks the truth," Symin agreed. "Shed your tears so that you can grow stronger!"

A pause...but then Link's eyes welled up with tears, causing Purah, Symin, and Maudi to smile before they all stood up and surrounded him. Symin quietly placed his hand on Link's shoulder while Purah and Maudi both hugged the young warrior from both sides...and it was not long after that he broke down sobbing. He cried for Mipha, the friend that he could not save, he cried for Blackie, the steed he had been forced to sacrifice, he cried for Zelda, who was still trapped in Hyrule Castle...and he cried for himself. He cried for well into the night until he finally exhausted himself...and fell asleep.

Symin took the boy to a cot nearby where he could sleep undisturbed, and during that time, Maudi sat by him on a stool, watching him sleep.

"Link's been through a lot, huh?" she asked while Purah draped a blanket over Link's slumbering form.

"He's had quite the ordeal," Purah began, "but he'll pull through this. He's not the Champion of Hyrule for nothing."

Just then, they heard something at the door: a scratching sound made by claws.

"Who could that be?" asked Symin as he opened the door...only to smile in delight. "Well...it's you. You can come in, but be quiet. Master Link is asleep."

Maudi looked to the door, wondering who Symin was talking to, but when she went to get a closer look, she gasped upon seeing a large wolf with dark green and white fur, and following him was a wolf pup.

"Uh...why did you let a wolf in here?" asked Maudi, understandably nervous.

"Relax, Maudi," said Purah. "The wolf is a friend of Link's."

Umbra approached the boy sleeping on the cot and put both paws on the bed. He sniffed his face, smelling the scent of his dried tears before he licked away the stains on his face. Link sleepily opened one eye, causing Umbra to wag his tail as the young Hylian warrior gently scratched at his neck before he returned to his slumber. Then the wolf turned to Maudi, who shakily raised her hand. He sniffed her fingers, then licked them tenderly, causing her to smile as she pet the wolf on the head.

Soon after, the pup sauntered up to her and pawed at her leg, causing her to laugh as she picked him up and held him in her arms. He was about as half as big as she was and was quite heavy, but he didn't seem to mind being held. He just happily licked her face, causing the girl to giggle...but her laughter soon gave way to yawning, and the wolf pup soon followed suit.

Not knowing where else to sleep, Maudi soon got into the cot with Link, holding her new furry friend beside her, and Umbra yawned and stretched as he curled up on the floor beside the young warrior while Purah and Symin headed up the stairs.

Link had certainly gone through an ordeal...but he shed his tears and felt a great weight lifted off his shoulders because of it. Now, he would rest for the day ahead.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

Well, Link finally got through his Heroic BSOD. Next chapter, watch him try to get a house!

Review, please!


End file.
